La Burla
by marilole
Summary: Ella, una hija de noble cuna. Él, un hijo fuera de matrimonio... un bastardo. La familia de ella, noble y de buen abolengo encierra oscuros secretos del pasado. La familia de él siempre se ha amado... hasta el día de su muerte, dejandolo como Duque. Cap14
1. Capítulo Uno La apuesta perdida

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Uno.**

La tarde se tornaba en colores tornasol y naranjas, tan tranquila y pacífica en aquellas calles empedradas, sobre estas los carruajes de caballos se observaban pasar en el incesante andar de los minutos.

Dentro de una casa de recreación un caballero miraba sus cartas con un chispazo de buen presentimiento, su chaqueta colgaba en el respaldo de la silla y su impoluta camisa blanca asomaba por debajo del chaleco obscuro, su cabello negro perfectamente corto, un caballero de la más alta alcurnia, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus ropas anunciaban.

-Bien señor, parece que llegamos al final.- Le susurro el hombre con la voz cargada de burla, sus oscuros ojos se perdían en las sombras y el humo del casino.

-Pues eso parece y me temo que esta mano no le ha sonreído caballero.- Contesto el hombre del chaleco a la vez una sonrisa de soberbia brillaba en su rostro con arrugas dejando las cartas de su mejor jugada sobre la mesa, saboreando a su vez el triunfo y alivio de la victoria.

-Flor corrida.- Anuncio revelando su jugada, había estado a punto de perder su última posesión tratando de rescatar un poco de la fortuna que había perdido por su vicio, y ahí estaba, el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Cuando se abalanzaba sobre la mesa tratando de tomar el papel que demostraba era propietario de sus tierras y titulo uno de los hombre que protegían a su contrincante lo retuvo.

-No tan rápido caballero, flor imperial.- Anunció colocando sobre la mesa la mejor y más astuta jugada de la que el viejo hombre había visto.

La desesperación empezó a inundarlo como una enorme ola que lo arrastraba lentamente a un mar obscuro y hondo, paulatinamente sintió que los temblores empezaban a recorrerlo y que su frente se perlaba de sudor.

-E… eso… eso no… no puede… ser. ¡No puede! ¿¡Que voy a hacer! ¡¿Qué le diré a mi familia?- Empezó a gritar, la gravedad de lo ocurrido empezaba a caerle como un cubo de agua fría escurriéndose sobre su cabeza.

-¡esto… esto es un robo! ¡Usted me estafó! ¡Me ha robado!- sentenció elevándose de la silla y colocando con un estruendo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Mi señor, no se exalte, la jugada fue limpia, nuestros padrinos están de testigos, jamás lo induje y por ende lo robe, simplemente jugamos ambos con las reglas estipuladas como dos hombres que saben lo que hacen y el riesgo al que se exponen.- Anunció el hombre aun en penumbras mientras lentamente tomaba pie sin abandonar la mirada del mayor.

La rabia y la impotencia lo ahogaban de tal manera que empezaban apretarle el pecho por la fuerza de los sentimientos, la desesperación se le cernía nublándole el juicio, había perdido todo cuanto poseía, su fortuna, las riquezas de sus siembras, su tierra, su mansión y aun así… aún así seguía debiéndole al hombre. Todo por ser tan estúpido y sentirse tan astuto, se había dejado sumergir por la locura del vicio… el juego, y con ello no solo había perdido su dignidad al rogar al hombre frente de él una última oportunidad de rescatar y de poder jugar lo que había perdido gota por gota, humillándose al grado de llegar con desespero y con el título de su casa.

Ahora se preguntaba por qué… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se había dejado doblegar por el desespero de un efímero vicio, de algo que como bien le habían dicho los pocos seres que le apreciaban lo llevaría a la perdición?

-Bien, habiendo ganado le pido que desaloje la propiedad lo más inmediato posible además de pagar la cifra restante que aún me adeuda.- Anunció el hombre en penumbras mientras rodeaba la mesa para colocarse frente a él, los oscuros ojos brillaban con una chispa rojiza que le hizo escalofríos desde la medula hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Espere, ¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡No tengo nada más! ¡Mi esposa y mi hija junto con mi heredero estarán muy avergonzadas y destrozadas! ¡Por favor! ¡Por piedad Naraku! ¡Os lo ruego por la honra de mi apellido! ¡No tenemos un solo lugar a donde más ir, ni un céntimo más en los bolsillos!- gritó el hombre cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose de la solapa del traje que el individuo ostentaba, con desespero.

Tras un instante de silencio en el que todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa callaron los ojos del hombre brillaron con un chispazo que a todos estremeció.

-Está bien Higurashi, le daré una prorroga como buena voluntad, usted me debe pagar cada céntimo que perdió en mi humilde propiedad en un plazo de tres meses si quiere aun celebrar el fin de año, usted conoce perfectamente las reglas de este juego y las aceptó sin ningún reparo desde un inicio.- anuncio con la voz tranquila, sin embargo en este se denotaba una obscura amenaza que hizo al hombre soltarse de inmediato con terror en los ojos.

El barón lo miró con asombro, la desfachatez de la propuesta era enorme, pero tras un instante inclino la cabeza sabiéndose derrotado, si no accedía perdía todo, y su nombre y apellido carían en el lodo, en la vergüenza, la sociedad lo vería no más que como un vil vagabundo y su corte, todo lo que era él, serían mancillados, además de que su vida estaba literalmente en juego, porque bien sabía que Naraku no jugaba, el había perdido, él debía de pagar.

-Esta… está bien.- contesto con un suspiro sintiéndose derrotado y humillado aceptando las migajas de alguien muy por debajo de su escala social, sin embargo dejando salir un suspiro de desahogo, por lo pronto tenía unos meses más de vida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La tarde era tranquila, en el quiosco una joven dama esperaba con ansia, su largo cabello azabache recogido en una sencilla media coleta con un precioso tocado de perlas y plumas del cual los largos bucles caían sin reparo acariciando su espalda y pecho, el vestido largo de seda se ajustaba como una segunda piel desde el inicio de los senos hasta la diminuta cintura para después ensancharse en una abundante cascada, la delicada tela de la falda era adornada por cientos de bordados y listones, las mangas abultadas le llegaban a la mitad del brazo para después caer en largos encajes que caían a mitad del ante-brazo, la belleza del vestido solo denotaba el estatus de la joven, sin embargo a pesar de la belleza este era opacado por la hermosura de la joven dama, su preciosa cara era de rasgos delicados… suaves, tanto como los de una Madonna o un ángel, sin embargo eran sus ojos pletóricos de candor los que le daban ese aspecto de inocencia y juventud.

Ansiosa giró la sombrilla de encaje color rosa del mismo tono que su vestido mirando alrededor, tras varios minutos de incertidumbre por fin observo entre las mareas de gente y carruajes al ser por el que esperaba, de sus carnosos labios una sonrisa afloro.

Al momento un joven vestido con un sencillo traje de frac se adentro en el quiosco con el rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa serena, justo cuando se iba a inclinar para besar la mano de la doncella está se lanzo emocionada tomando las suyas hasta casi llevárselas a la altura de su rostro.

-Que pasa joven Houyo, por que el desespero en la letra de su carta.- Preguntó con premura la jovencita haciendo enrojecer al tímido caballero.

-Mi lady, no creo que esta actitud sea aprobada por los cánones de nuestra sociedad.- Le recordó con paciencia a la dama que al momento enrojeció y soltó sus manos con algo de reparo, aún no llegaba a comprender por qué era de suma importancia las reglas y los modales entre las personas, ellas no llevaban a demostrar quién era un individuo honorable y respetable y quien no, sin embargo temía que si cuestionara a alguien con sus dudas la persona pusiera una expresión de alarma y de horror ante estas observándola como el bicho raro que muchas veces se sentía, como en ese momento por la ligera reprimenda del joven que tenía al frente ante su comportamiento efusivo.

-perdóneme mi lord, es solo que me exaltaron sus palabras.- se excusó la jovencita al momento que giraba la mirada hacía las calles empedradas y la gente que paseaba con sus abultados vestidos y sus trajes de frac.

-No hay porque my fair lady, siéntese, lo que debo de informarle es importante.- le anuncio el joven hombre mientras le tomaba la mano, la jovencita se sentó cuidadosamente colocando la abultada falda lo mejor posible, inmediatamente el joven tomó asiento a un lado tomando las manos de su ardiente amada entre las suyas.

-la noto más sonrojada de lo normal my lady ¿se ha sentido bien últimamente?- preguntó observando el ligero rubor que adornaba las mejillas de la damisela.

-¡O si, si! Por supuesto que sí, es solo que estoy algo agitada por la caminata.- Le murmuro.

-Mi dame, el motivo de mi carta es algo que nos concierne.-Le anuncio el caballero retomando el tema con premura. –Mañana por la mañana parto al puerto de la Roe.-

Tras un incesante silencio, la jovencita lo miro aun con los ojos repletos de sorpresa. –Lamento informarle así, tan rápido, pero mi padre me lo dijo hace dos día y solo hasta ahora pudimos vernos, también lamento que esto se interponga en nuestros plantes.- prosiguió, al cabo de unos momentos la señorita sonrió tranquilamente logrando que un poco de lo rígido del chico mermara.

-¿y cuando vuelve si se puede saber?- preguntó desviando el rostro hacia los árboles de la plaza. –Aún no lo sé, yo espero que los problemas de mi padre se resuelvan pronto y pueda volver con rapidez para así pedir su mano de una vez por todas.- respondió el muchachito con total devoción, tras unos instantes beso una de las manos y después la soltó, la joven dama lo observo con una mirada cristalina y sincera.

-Lamento que se tenga que ir, sin embargo si es una obligación para con sus padres yo no me opongo, solo prométame que volverá pronto sano y a salvo.- Murmuro mientras movía el paraguas con nerviosismo, el joven sonrió tranquilamente y después tomó pie.

-Me temo que debo marcharme, mis ropas y otros artículos aún no los han guardado esperando para que yo elija lo que deseo llevar.- Le anunció, la jovencita asintió mientras el joven le tomaba una mano enguantada y la besaba.

-Hasta pronto my lady, estaré ansioso de retornar a su lado.- Murmuro para después dar media vuelta.

Tras unos instantes de mirar cómo se retiraba, escuchó de pronto unos agitados pasos y tras darse vuelta observó a una doncella corriendo velozmente para colocarse frente a ella.

-¡My lady! ¡No vuelva a escabullirse así de mí! ¿Es que acaso busca que me castigue mi señora por perderla de vista?- Pregunto una jovencita de largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta, unos mechones se escapaban del sencillo peinado resaltando solo con ello la belleza del rostro con algunas graciosas pecas.

-Claro que no Sango, ¡como osas pensar eso! Es solo que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y paz.- le respondió con la mirada triste mirando por donde hacia unos instantes se había ido su amado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El caballero caminó por las adoquinadas banquetas, sentía cierto hastió de estar en aquel lugar, había ido al club por asunto de negocios sin embargo nada más acordar la compra de cinco yeguas pura sangre al igual que cinco caballos de la misma raza y una pareja de macho y hembra de Akhal-Teké decidió que ya había tenido demasiado, al momento de sentir el aire fresco apreció que algo de la presión lo abandonaba.

Era increíble como el dinero cambiaba la forma de ver de las personas pensaba caminando tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a su residencia, nada más había que recordar su pasado humilde y sencillo al igual que sumamente difícil en donde cualquier hombre con traje o mujer con amplio vestido lo volteaban a ver como si no fuera más insignificante que una cucaracha, alguien tan poca cosa que no debería de estar más que para lustrar sus zapatos.

Siguió el camino mientras su mente se nublaba de amargos recuerdos, al momento notó los árboles de la sinuosa plaza y se adentro por el camino más corto que daba a su lugar de descanso. Recordó las palabras de su abogado, el muy maldito le había sugerido algo que para él era casi imposible, además de que lo repelaba como si fuera la plaga, casarse.

Según sus exactas palabras era que debía de contraer nupcias con una dama de alta cuna, de pulcra condición, la cual con sus orígenes lograría quitarle por completo la estampa de rebelde, indomable, de bastardo.

Malaya fuera la hora en que se le ocurrió al estúpido de Mioga tal idea, y aún cuando él estuviera dispuesto, la mayoría de los padres de jovencitas de sociedad lo resistían debido a sus orígenes, sin embargo eso al momento de ver su nuevo apellido y de imaginar la cuantiosa fortuna que ostentaba como único heredero de un alto linaje enmudecían y se las ofrecían como si fuera a comprar una nueva Yegua. Le hastiaba eso, por eso se había retirado prematuramente del salón de juegos, los padres al saber quién era y al saber el titulo que ahora poseía le daba a conocer las numerosas virtudes de las hijas que quisieran que él echara a ver.

El viento soplo una suave brisa que se coló por la chaqueta de su traje y le refresco el rostro, observó que era un día clareado y el ocaso comenzaba a tener pinceladas doradas y rosas, el sol brillaba en el crepúsculo de un color sangre, tan nítido como inigualable, al momento sus pasos lo llevaron al centro de la plaza donde el quiosco brillaba a la luz del atardecer con propia majestuosidad.

Su mirada bailó en las copas de los arboles que se mecían al compás de la brisa deteniéndose de súbito ante una mirada tan castaña como el chocolate líquido, cristalina y limpia pero repleta de acertijos, una mirada tan pura como el agua de los manantiales pero demasiado soñadora.

La pequeña dama no debía llegarle un poco más abajo del hombro, su cabello largo y azabache como las más oscura de las noches repleta de promesas caía suelto en una cortina de preciosos bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda desperdigándose también sobre su pecho y colgando de las puntas de sus senos enmarcando un rostro afilado de rasgos delicados con un flequillo rebelde que caía sobre sus delineadas cejas, las mejillas contenían un ligero sonrojo denotando lo cremosa de su piel, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de un apetitoso color cereza en forma de corazón con el labio inferior carnoso, reflejaban promesas de tormentosas noches repletas de una pasión escondida que le arrancaron un suspiro, sin embargo eran sus ojos en forma de almendras con ese inquietante color y esa mirada de inocencia y pureza hacía que la pasión que desbordaba fuera de la ignorancia de la misma persona que la creaba dándole un halo angelical. Un ángel con cuerpo de pecado pudo notar al recorrerla con la mirada, un cuerpo que pertenecía a húmedos sueños de sabanas de seda y luz de luna. El sencillo vestido era en un tono rosa con escote cuadrado que llegaba al nacimiento de sus senos, dejando ver la cremosa piel de su pecho enmarcándolos y cubriéndolos en una promesa de oscuro secreto, el tamaño no era exacerbado ni tampoco pequeño, eran del tamaño justo de sus palmas, como hechos para estar entre sus manos.

Aquel pensamiento lo dejo descolocado, sus inclinaciones eran demasiado erráticas incluso para él, con qué facilidad aquella diminuta figura de apariencia de cristal pero con el cuerpo de diosa hecho para el abandono había hecho que todo raciocinio abandonara su cerebro y su lucidez lo renunciara dejándolo solo con ideas descabelladas, definitivamente su cuerpo y mente deliraban a falta de una mujer en meses, sin embargo ese pensamiento no impidió que dejara de observarla, no le impidió que su mirara vagara una vez más por los redondeados senos y siguiera el sendero de la suave cintura hacia la curva de sus caderas que se ampliaba por la vaporosa falda, ni impidió que se perdiera en aquellas pozas de color chocolate los cuales brillaban con vida propia perdiéndolo y haciendo que el pasar de tiempo fuera arrancado por completo de su mente.

-¡Vamos mi lady! ¡Se hace tarde y su madre de seguro que ya nos ha de estar esperando muy exaltada!- Escuchó que gritaba alguien, al momento el entorno y los miles de sonidos entraron en su mundo devolviéndolo a la realidad, había estado tan absorto que se había perdido aislándose de todo solo logrando ver a la figura que tenía a unos cuantos paso. La chica también respingo y de inmediato rompió el contacto de su mirada logrando dejarlo con una sensación desagradable, sin embargo no se dio tiempo a analizarlo, avanzó a paso veloz mientras su objetivo levantaba la falda del vestido y bajaba rápidamente los escalones llevada por la joven doncella.

-Espera Sango, mi madre aún no debe haber vuelto de su reunión de té.- Escuchó que murmuraba la jovencita tratando de adoptar el paso de la otra dama, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba muy pronto se encontró frente a las jóvenes agitadas, pudo notar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada que la chica se sonrojaba y unos bucles caían revueltos aún sobre su pecho. Se inclinó a modo de saludo colocando una mano enguantada sobre el estomago y con la otras quitándose el sombrero de copa.

-Buenas tardes my belle Ángelo.- dijo a modo de saludo para después elevarse y notar con sonrisa satisfecha como la joven aumentaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas, tras algunos instantes la chica soltó la falda del vestido y regresó la reverencia.

-Buenas tardes lord, que os ofrece caballero.- murmuro la chica irguiéndose omitiendo una de las reglas de sociedad, sin embargo eso hizo que su sonrisa de lado se ensanchara más, una damita que no seguía rígidamente esas obtusas reglas.

-Madame, me peguntaba que hacían dos jóvenes a altas horas de la tarde y sin guardas que las protegiesen.- Preguntó sin reparo notando como la rigidez se instalaba en los pequeños hombros de la damita.

-Eso es algo que no os concierne my lord.- Contestó inmediatamente. –Bueno, en ese caso espero no os importe que las acompañe de vuelta a su hogar para cerciorarme de que lleguen sanas y salvas, no es de buen ver y seguro que damiselas tan bellas anden por aquí cuando está a punto de oscurecer.- Le murmuro sin dejar de sonreír ante la muestra de irrespeto de la chica.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que no es por caballeros como usted que las damas no podemos salir a estas horas? Además no os preocupe, vivimos a unas cuadras y no queremos desviarlo de su camino.- proclamo con rebeldía la joven, por un momento sintió un deje de irritación pero fue opacado por la curiosidad de conocer a alguien tan interesante como la chiquilla que tenía enfrente.

-Bien, déjeme presentarme primero para quitarle algo de su desconfianza.- Murmuro con otra inclinación sonriendo más abiertamente.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tahiso, Duque de Wethimburg.-


	2. Capitulo Dos La última salida

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Dos.**

Su mente proceso lentamente las palabras del lord que tenía al frente aún inclinado, había estado descolocada incluso antes, desde el momento que su mirada choco con la de él.

Había estado distraída pensando en cuanto tardaría en llegar su prometido, porque así es cómo se había visto desde que el joven Houyo le había declarado su amor y le había anunciado que pensaba pedirla en matrimonio, sin embargo cada vez veía más lejos esa promesa, aun así no perdía la esperanza de un día ser su esposa. Justo cuando pensaba en ello de entre las sombras del sombreado parque un esbelto caballero se vislumbro y a medida que se acercaba sintió que su corazón latía más rápido exaltado, como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre y fuera a quien en realidad había estado esperando.

El caballero era alto, tanto que si se colocaba a su lado le faltarían aun unos cuantos centímetros para llegar a la altura de su hombro, su fornido cuerpo lucía una chaqueta negra con botonadura de plata, por debajo se vislumbraba una impoluta camisa blanca que contrastaba con lo bronceado de su piel resaltando aún más el espectacular tono, la chaqueta resaltaba la amplitud de sus hombros y se preguntó si necesitaba hombreras como las mayoría de los hombres, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados a juego con el traje que resaltaba los músculos de sus piernas y lucia unas botas obscuras con una hebilla lateral también de plata disintiendo con la mayoría de los hombres que aún usaban medias y zapatos con tacón hebilla al frente.

Rápidamente abandono su escrutinio esperando que nadie la hubiera visto tan embebida, sin embargo al momento se olvido de todo cuando su mirada recorrió el apuesto rostro. Con un matiz aceitunado tenía pómulos altos y barbilla afilada que eran definitivamente aristocráticos, sus labios parecían suaves aunque ahora lucían un rictus duro con un deje cruel, aún así aquello no mermaba lo atractivo de ellos, con un labio superior más delgado que el inferior demostraba que habían besado a un sinfín de doncellas.

Sus cabellos azabaches recogidos en una coleta baja a la luz del atardecer tenían reflejos plateados de tan obscuros que eran, llevaba un flequillo desperdigado que caía lánguidamente sobre su frente y que ensombrecía su mirada en ciertas posiciones de inclinación, no obstante en ese momento dejaban lucir el fulgor de sus ojos ¡y qué ojos! Eran los más hermosos que ella jamás había visto.

De un color dorado profundo era como perderse en un desierto líquido, tan brillantes que semejaban al color oro que tomaban las nubes al amanecer, pareciera que estuviera observando flamas que pudieran engullirla, la hizo temblar de los pies la cabeza, era la contemplación de un cazador y la miraba a ella como si fuera la presa.

Se colocó a unos pasos de ella y pudo observar como la mirada ardía en grandes llamaradas que escondían matices rojos, algo inusual y que nunca se hubiera imaginado de unos ojos, parecían velar un secreto, parecían poder observar el alma.

Cuando Sango le hablo retrayéndola a la realidad y librándose del hechizo de su mirada la siguió a toda prisa queriendo huir del extraño sentimiento que por un momento su corazón había sentido, sin embargo en cuando lo tuvo enfrente sintió que nuevamente su corazón empezaba a respingar contrayéndose de manera alarmante, cuando él le sonrió elevándose de su reverencia ella sintió que podía ver las confusas emociones que en su interior se desataba, sin embargo lo ignoro todo concentrada en esa maravillosa sonrisa que solo lograba que su rostro luciera más apuesto, y él lo sabía, o claro que lo sabía, así como sabía las reacciones que causaba en ella.

Ella jamás había conocido a alguien tan apuesto, sin embargo era peligroso, la forma en que su cuerpo se erigía y su andar tan elegante como soberbio lo demostraba. Se imagino que aquel hombre había sido creado para hacer pecar a las mujeres, su sonrisa soberbia y el brillo de sus ojos se lo confirmaba, tenía una mirada para pecar, era un ángel obscuro de alas negras con sonrisa de demonio.

Notó que tenía una voz hermosa, era ronca y tranquila, prometía noches de insomnio pero a la vez era capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera de terror, repleta de matices y de sobriedad, una voz varonil.

Sin embargo cuando empezó a cuestionarles sobre sus andanzas a esas horas de la tarde con ligera reprimenda como si a niñas de diez años les hablara logró aflorar su carácter reprimido, ese que a veces lograba escandalizar a su familia y que la había metido en muchos líos con sus tutores, sin embargo el hombre pareció inamovible ante su falta de cortesía ignorándola como si de un mosco se tratara y proclamándoles que las acompañaría sin ningún reparo.

La situación de inmediato logro encenderla pero logro contener su lengua solo hablándole para dejarle en claro que no le necesitaban y tras su cortante respuesta el hombre se inclinó soltando un nombre y un título que jamás se hubiera esperado.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tahiso, Duque de Wethimburg. -

El habla pareció abandonarle y si no fuera por Sango que se encontraba a sus espaldas juraría que todo eso era un juego de su mente con exceso de imaginación, pero cuando el hombre volvió a posar su dorada mirada en ella sintió que una ráfaga de electricidad la recorría de pies a cabeza, nunca, ni en sus más alocados sueños repletos de romanticismo y estupidez se hubiera imaginado que ella podría responder así ante una mirada, era como si miles de cortos la recorrieran de los pies a la cabeza, pero de inmediato se reprimió, no era romance, era el impacto de encontrarse tan cerca de una persona tan apuesta, era solo eso ya que ella solo tenía romance y estupidez para su amado Houyo, nadie más.

Se recompuso rápidamente tratando de que el título y la tontería de su rebeldía anterior no la afectaran y se le notara en el rostro, había metido el pie bien en hondo pero ella estaba educada para eso y para salir airosa.

-Lo siento su señoría, lamento mi falta de tacto anterior.- Comenzó con otra inclinación. –Sin embargo, como usted bien sabe, nos es bien visto que un caballero que no sea de la familia o prometido acompañe a una dama a solas, aún así agradezco su interés pero me temo que debo declinarla.- terminó mientras se enderezaba, el hombre la observo y sus brillantes ojos parecieron refulgir más ante sus palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa decoro nuevamente sus labios y ella sintió que un escalofrió la volvía a recorrer.

-No es problema my lady, y conozco perfectamente las reglas de sociedad, pero no es mal visto que un caballero acompañe a una dama si esta lleva consigo a su doncella.- Terqueo el hombre logrando que a ella lentamente la inundara un dejo de mal humor, sin embargo se mordió la lengua fuertemente e inclinó la cabeza a modo de aceptación, definitivamente aquel hombre era un pesado, no obstante mientras más prisa se dieran en llegar a su hogar más pronto lo perdería de vista y con suerte jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Como usted diga… my lord.- susurro tratando de que las palabras no sonaran tan acidas como ella se sentía.

Caminaron en silencio, ellos al frente y Sango siguiéndoles, se sentía mal por su amiga, estaba acostumbrada a que fueran a la par aun cuando incontablemente ella le había dicho que eso no era correcto, que como su doncella personal su deber era ir detrás, aun y con todas esas palabras siempre la ignoraba en sus sermones.

-Aún no me ha dicho a la casa a la que pertenece.- Le comento el individuo mientras doblaban en una esquina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento su señoría, pertenezco a la casa Grinwell de la dinastía Higurashi.- Le contesto observándolo de reojo y cruzando su mirada con la intensa de él.

-Hija del varón Higurashi supongo.- Susurro, su voz tenía un matiz ronco y suave, eran notas hechas con terciopelo y ella nuevamente se sintió enrojecer. –Mmm, si así es.-

Siguieron caminando y tras un tenso silencio sintió como el aire contenido de sus pulmones era liberado de alivio al ver la entrada de su hogar, inmediatamente Sango se acercó corriendo abriéndoles los portones de hierro dejando ver el sinuoso jardín que daba a la entrada de la residencia.

-My lord, esta es mi casa.- Anuncio girándose una vez más para verlo de frente.

-My belle Ángelo me temo que me encuentro en la ignorancia de su nombre.- le volvió a susurrar con languidez logrando su sorpresa y que su corazón diera un ligero paro para luego latir más aprisa.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, hija del Barón Higurashi.-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El Barón entro caminando rápidamente a la mansión, su rostro se encontraba lívido y gotas de grueso sudor le caían por las mejillas. Rápidamente le dio mayordomo sus guantes, bastón, sombrero y chaqueta encaminándose hacia el estudio y diciéndole que le anunciara a su esposa que quería verle lo más rápidamente posible para después cerrar las puertas tras de él, una vez en el interior se dirigió a la pequeña mesa labrada que contenía sus licores favoritos y se sirvió un vaso de whisky tomándoselo de un trago tratando de tranquilizarse. Tras unos instantes se escucho el murmullo de pasos y después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo castaño recogido en cientos de bucles sobre la cabeza, lucía un hermoso vestido de seda azul marino con bordados y listones en color perla, la falda tan abultada como cabía esperar en la moda.

-My lord ¿querías verme?- le anuncio mientras se acercaba.

-Si mi señora, me temo que tengo que daros pésimas noticias.- proclamo tomando pie y sirviéndose otro vaso del líquido ámbar, había decidido contarle todo a su mujer para agarrar sus cosas y darse a la fuga ya que no hallaba otra manera de solucionar sus problemas.

-Me temo que estamos en graves problemas.- Comenzó para después narrarle toda la historia, de inmediato la mujer estallo en gritos sin embargo con un ademán de él se calló para que siguiera explicándose.

-Perdí la apuesta y con ello la mansión, sin embargo aún sigo adeudándole una fuerte cantidad y si no pago me matara.- termino dándole el último trago a su vaso.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible lo hayas apostado todo? ¿Por qué no pensaste en nosotros? ¿Qué crees que pensaran nuestras amistades de esto? ¡Estamos en la ruina y todo por ese maldito vicio tuyo!- Gritó la mujer sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Es increíble que seas tan tonto! ¡Cómo es posible que hayas perdido todo nuestro dinero! ¡Que hayas vendido nuestro estatus solo por un juego! ¡Dime que vamos a hacer! ¡Que les vamos a decir a la gente que nos conoce! ¡Cómo vamos a mirar de nuevo a la cara a nuestras cientos de amistades! ¡Somos pobres!- gritaba la mujer dando de vueltas frente al hombre que se había sentado en un sillón con otro vaso medio lleno, tras unos instantes el hombre grito.

-¡Maldita sea ese es el menor de los problemas! ¡¿Has escuchado lo que te dije? ¡Me van a matar mujer! ¡Si me pasa algo tu eres la que te quedas con todo y problemas!- Le dijo logrando que la mujer palideciera más.

-Y entonces… ¡Y entonces dime que vamos a hacer!- grito al cabo de unos segundos. Con un suspiro el hombre respondió. –No lo sé, no sé que hacer, no tengo un penique en que caerme muerto, no tengo a quien acudir, ninguno de nuestras supuestas amistades quiso ayudarme, nadie ha querido prestarme algo de dinero.- Susurró cansadamente ya con la derrota a cuestas y sintiendo que una guillotina colgaba sobre su cabeza. Tras varios minutos de silencio la mujer levanto el rostro.

-¡¿Ya fuiste con el padre de Houyo? El joven está muy enamorado y tengo entendido por lo que escuche de una plática con Kagome que iba muy pronto a pedir su mano.- Comentó la mujer esperanzada.

-Fui pero no me quiso recibir, tan pronto como se enteró de que había perdido toda mi fortuna me dio la espalda, uno más de los que se unen a voltearme el rostro.- contestó dando otro gran trago de su vaso ya más calmado.

-¡Pero y si va Kagome! ¿Y si se lo pide a Houyo ella personalmente?- Volvió a preguntar sin darse por vencida la mujer mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en una de las sillas con tapiz rojo. –Me temo que no puedes contar con ello mujer, a mi también se me ocurrió pero por lo que sé salieron hoy al puerto de la Roe rumbo a La Cáliz, parece ser que el padre de Houyo le va a presentar una dama condesa con la que espera que contraiga nupcias, ya sabes que el hombre siempre ansió tener un título y con el joven apuesto que tiene por hijo no dudes que lo conseguirá, quien sabe cuando regresen.- le anuncio dando otro profundo trago a su bebida. La mujer sintió que todas sus esperanzas se escurrían como agua por entre sus dedos.

-Pues entonces tendremos que casar a Kagome con alguien más lo más rápido posible, todavía eres un Barón y eso atrae a varios mercaderes adinerados como Houyo, además nuestra hija es muy bella, tú mismo has dicho que varios hombres preguntan por ella y aunque la estábamos guardado para el mejor de todos que era ese joven, por lo visto el quedó declinado por completo.-


	3. Capitulo Tres Cuando un Barón se inclina

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Tres.**

El joven Duque observo la amplias puertas labradas en cedro de la residencia, en verdad que era hermosa, sin embargo su belleza no era equiparable con su mansión en las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, la Dimora Di La Rose era digna de ostentar ese nombre.

Tras unos instantes giro para contemplar a la dama frente de él, no pudo evitar dejar de observarla por mucho tiempo, le intrigaba. Después de haberle dicho su nombre y su título había observado como cambiaba la actitud y por un momento se sintió desilusionado puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres y los hombres que se enteraban de quien era cambiaban su forma inicial por una de amabilidad y cortesía llenándolo halagos y de interés, era algo sumamente hipócrita y de lo que él muchas veces se fastidiaba.

Sin embargo aunque más amable, aún así declino su oferta en un claro deje de rebeldía, y eso en verdad lo tomó por sorpresa, ninguna dama se le había negado, ya fuera por su encanto o por su título pero siempre se le pegaban como abejas a la miel, no obstante por primera vez ella no, no supo si irritarse o agradecer por ello. Se inclinó esta vez en burla pero cuando la volvió a observar no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera sus labios preguntándose a que sabrían, de inmediato pudo ver el suave sonrojo que pintaba las mejillas ante la sonrisa que le dedico a modo de triunfo y por lo menos se quito la duda de si se oponía en un principio porque sabía de dónde venía.

Caminaron pacíficamente uno al lado del otro, a pesar de estar en el exterior su perfume lo inundo con un escalofrío de excitación, optó por tranquilizarse e ignorarlo y al cabo de un tenso silencio le pregunto por su estirpe enterándose de que pertenecía a una de las familias de más alto abolengo y muy conocido por él, como bien decía el refrán "El mundo es del tamaño de un grano de arroz" y para su grata sorpresa, ostentaba toda la verdad, tras otro momento de silencio llegaron a la mansión y por fin pudo quedarse a solas lo suficiente como para saber su nombre, antes de que pudiera responder se escucharon unos fuertes pasos y el mayordomo que esperaba a que la pequeña dama entrase se hizo a un lado.

-Kagome ¿se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí afuera con este caballero y casi a oscuras?- Pregunto una voz rígida que en ese momento tenía pinceladas de irritación, la joven dio un ligero respingo y rápidamente giró tratando de ocultar su temor.

-P… padre, perdóneme es solo que…- empezó a anunciar la jovencita retorciéndose las manos.

-Es solo que no pude permitir caminar a una jovencita por las calles a estas horas y sin alguien que la resguardase, mi honra se vería mancillada si no acudiera a una madeimoselle en problemas.- Terminó él a la par que se inclinaba ligeramente y después volvía a colocarse el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber con qué derecho interviene usted en el cuestionamiento de mi hija? Dígame a que casta representa caballero para que mande mi cuestionamiento conforme a sus modales.- proclamó el hombre con soberbia y reprimenda en la voz, al momento un chispazo de ira lo inundo, estaba siendo tratado como años anteriores, al parecer este hombre no se intimidaba ni cambiaba, mirándolo como si estuviera muy por encima de su escala.

-Lamento la interrupción, sin embargo no puedo permitir que reprima a su joven hija por algo a lo que yo coaccione a que accediera, mi nombre es Inuyasha Tahiso, Duque de Catalanía y pertenezco a la casta de la familia Tahiso.- Anunció mirándolo desde su elevada altura como si a un insecto observara.

El hombre de inmediato se envaro y todo su mal humor y actitud pedante pareció haberse esfumado, al momento unas gotas de sudor cayeron por la pronunciada frente.

-Ho… Señor Duque, discúlpeme usted a mí.- comenzó el hombre mientras tartamudeaba y ofrecía una reverencia, toda soberbia abandonada en algún pozo dejando a un manso cordero dispuesto a servirle en lo que él ordenara pensó aburrido, así era siempre que sabían de su nuevo estatus.

-De verdad ofrezco mis disculpas a su excelencia, lamento mi exabrupto sin embargo me encontraba muy preocupado por mi hija como pudo notar, no hay manera en que pueda agradecerle el honor de que haya acompañado a mi pupila.- Anunció con una nueva reverencia, los ojos del hombre brillaron una vez que su mirada volvió a posarse en el, lo evaluaba como si lo estuviera pesando y observando si valía todo ello en oro. -No hay por qué Barón.- Le indultó él.

-Padre, si me disculpa me quiero retirar a anunciar a madre mi llegada.- Comentó la joven, la cual por lo visto había sido olvidada por su padre que la observó como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el lugar.

-Pero hija, no puedes irte aún, el señor Duque fue tan amable de escoltarte hasta aquí que sería una descortesía no invitarle a entrar a nuestro humilde hogar y honrarnos con su presencia aceptando un té.- Dijo el hombre tratando de esconder su exaltación.

La joven miró al Duque, sus ojos ensombrecidos un poco por el ala del sombrero y su flequillo, sin embargo aún así brillando en la penumbra como dos fogatas que quisieran consumirla, de inmediato un escalofrío la recorrió y el hombre pareció darse cuenta porque sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa que se tornó en una de lado exaltándola aún más.

-Por mi estaría encantado, claro que si estoy invadiendo con mi presencia lo podemos posponer para otra tarde.- Murmuró dirigiéndose al mayor Higurashi pero sin abandonar los ojos de la hija.

-No, por supuesto que no, al contrario. Hija Guía a su excelencia al salón mientras ordeno que preparen todo y convoco a tu madre.- Proclamo el hombre y tras dar una inclinación al Barón se adentro.

-Mi lord, por favor sígame.- Murmuro la jovencita sintiendo que por dentro un chispazo de irritación la invadía, la actitud de su padre primero pomposa y luego de sumisión dirigida hacia el Duque hacía que pausadamente perdiera un poco más del respeto de su progenitor, pero quien era ella para criticar si estaba en la misma situación, porque aunque no toleraba los modales y la hipocresía de sus padre ella hacía lo mismo por temor a ellos, sonriéndole a la gente que le indicaban que sonriera.

Se encontraba agotada, y el peso de las mentiras y de la máscara que cubría sus sentimientos se desbordaba cada vez más sobre sus hombros, solo el pensamiento de que muy pronto tendría a alguien que la acompañaría con el peso de su carga hacia que menguara su cansancio un poco, elevando los hombros y la barbilla miro al duque, inclino suavemente la cabeza sin permitirse tomar el tiempo de perderse nuevamente en su mirada y giro hacia las puertas abiertas.

-Por favor sígame My Lord, es por aquí.- El atardecer se perdía en el ocaso dando paso a la obscuridad pudo observar, de un lado a otro lentamente los sirvientes encendían los candelabros y la araña de cristal para iluminar el salón, sin embargo la sola presencia del Duque lograba que todo lo demás se perdiera.

-Por favor caballero, siéntese, mis padres no demoraran mucho- Murmuro girando y logrado que la falda del vestido tuviera un suave balanceo en forma de campana. De inmediato un sirviente lo atendió y cuando le entrego el sombrero de copa se quedo sorprendida, el color de sus cabellos era de un tono maravilloso y peculiar, tan negro que tenía destellos lustrosos en plata contrastando con el color de sus dorados ojos, sin duda era un espécimen poco convencional.

Sintiéndose una tonta sin poder dejar de mirarlo optó por tomar asiento en uno de los grandes sillones estilo Luis XV y mirar al sirviente que se dirigía por su sombrilla.

-Por favor ¿Podrías pedir que nos traigan el té? ¿De qué os apetecería My Lord?- Le pregunto tratando de no quedar hechizada por la fuerza de su mirada, nuevamente él sonrió lentamente y su corazón empezó una marcha desbocada sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

-My belle Ángelo, cualquier cosa que usted dese será de mi agrado, su sola presencia es un placer para mí.- Escucho que le decía envolviéndola con aquella voz tan exquisita que parecía que la acariciaba.

-Muy bien, entonces pide que traigan té de jazmín por favor.- Le murmuro al sirviente sin voltear a ver al individuo y tratando fuertemente de que sus halagos no la perturbaran.

-Hermosa mansión, debe de guardar preciosos momentos sobre su niñez.- Comento el hombre rompiendo los segundos de silencio después de quedarse solos, ella trato de ocultar una sonrisa amarga ante esas palabras.

-No, no guarda ni buenos ni malos recuerdos, nosotros nos mudamos hace cinco años- murmuro mientras se alisaba los pliegues y encajes de su falda nerviosamente.

Observo a la jovencita, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Se veía joven, quizá unos diecisiete o dieciocho, se veía pequeña, incluso solitaria alisando los faldones del vestido, de inmediato desecho la idea, justo cuando iba a preguntar el por qué del viaje entró lo que suponía era el resto de la familia.

-My Lord espero que los sirvientes no tarden en traer el té.- Anunció el hombre con el pecho en alto como si se estuviera exhibiendo.

-Déjeme presentarle a mi esposa.- Proclamo el hombre sin dejarle pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente. De inmediato la mujer hizo una suave reverencia, sus cabellos castaños recogidos severamente en un abultado moño, su rostro tenía piel clara y rasgos afilados, cuando se enderezo y sus ojos se cruzaron pudo notar de quien provenía la maravillosa mirada achocolatada de la jovencita, sin embargo la de la mujer mayor tenía reflejos duros y lo evaluaba tratando de adivinar si era digno de su nombre, algo que le molesto pero que ocultó, tras unos instantes la mirada de la mujer brillo de aprobación con un destello de codicia, la reconocía al haber sido observado de la misma manera por varías mujeres que notaban lo costoso de su traje y las mancuernillas de oro.

-Su excelencia, un placer conocerle en persona, hemos escuchado grandes elogios sobre usted.-

-Pues debo de agradecer a quien porte tan agradables palabras sobre mi persona, no obstante el placer es todo mío madame, ahora veo de quien heredo la belleza su joven hija.- Inclinándose y besando la mano enguantada de la mujer respondió con palabras pronunciadas cientos de veces y que sabían que nunca fallaban, la mujer se llevó la otra mano a la mejilla fingiendo modestia.

Tras unos instantes tomaron asientos, la joven en él sillón y él a un costado en él que parecía ser el de mayor autoridad, los padres frente a ellos un uno de doble plaza con grabados dorados.

-Y díganos excelencia ¿Qué lo trae por villa oak?- se escuchó la voz barítona del Barón. El hombre lo observó por un momento, su intensa mirada ambarina captando cada detalle de la expresión del rostro algo regordete, el brillo ambicioso de los ojos de este.

-Nada importante, quise asistir a la subasta de caballos campeones.- Comento mientras una sonrisa ladina empezaba a curvar los hermosos labios, su mirada inquietamente tranquila habiendo evaluado a su anfitrión.

-Su excelencia, tengo entendido que su hacienda es conocida por los hermosos corceles que cría, aunque para desgracia de los espectadores muchas veces no los exhiben en los festivales.- Comentó como si nada la mujer madame de la casa a la par que atendía a la sirvienta que empezaba a servir las tazas con el líquido humeante.

-Así es, sin embargo nunca está de más introducir nueva sangre y expandir los horizontes con las diferentes razas.- contestó mientras recibía la exquisita taza de porcelana.

La pareja prosiguió haciendo preguntas mientras la chica guardaba silencio con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, solo sus ojos demostraba lo incómodo e inconforme de su situación. Sabía lo que sus padre hacían al cuestionar al Duque, en sus miradas se mezclaban la admiración, la adulación y la conveniencia, se comportaban como si el lugar no los mereciera, su actitud algo pedante queriendo impresionar al hombre frente a ellos, no obstante ella sabía quiénes eran y lo que ocultaban bajo la charada de refinamiento.

-¿No es así cariño?- Preguntó su madre sacándola de lo ensimismado de sus pensamientos. Elevó la mirada y tratando de que no obviara que no había estado al pendiente de la conversación. -Por supuesto madre.- Su madre frunció ligeramente el seño y ella tomó un trago del té de su tasa.

– ¿Y cuál de los sementales en exhibición fue el que más le llamó la atención?- Escuchó que una voz ligeramente ronca le preguntaba, giró el rostro topándose con una mirada dorada que brillaba con una chispa que decía que el también había notado su distracción, sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar, colocó la taza en su platito y elevó la barbilla en modo que podía pasar por elegante sin embargo que ella realizaba para denotar que no su rebeldía.

-¿Perdoné?- preguntó como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, los ojos de él brillaron con una chispa extraña que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

-Los sementales de la exhibición del festival de la citrouille, su madre me dice que a usted le llamaron la atención.- Comentó el hombre mientras dejaba la taza semi vacía en la mesita redonda que los separaba hecha de caoba. Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el recorrido que había hecho hacía dos meses junto al joven Houyo y un rubor coloreo levemente sus mejillas, rápidamente tomo otro sorbo de su tasa para ocultarlo; había asistido porque el joven se lo había pedido fervientemente ya que él iba a acompañar a su padre para obtener dos ejemplares y fue precisamente en ese lugar que le declaro su amor.

-Solo dos, pero me temo que ninguno obtuvo el primer lugar.- susurró observándolo de reojo y colocando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro que sus padres habían insistido en comprar a pesar de que la cantidad era exacerbada, pero esa era la nueva moda y ellos no podían quedarse atrás. Aún si con ello redujeran los gastos en otras áreas más importantes, se sacudió ese pensamiento amargo mientras se enderezaba en el sillón, no quería tener que recordar cosas para las cuales sabía que ya no había remedio.

-¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que le llamó la atención? Algo debió de haberlo hecho a pesar de que no fueron los campeones.- Le murmuró el hombre, su voz llevaba la suavidad dele terciopelo, casi hipnótica.

-El porte con que se movían, había elegancia natural en los gráciles movimientos y una agilidad innata que se notaba en cada uno de los saltos realizados.- Le contesto sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras, pocas veces alguien se interesaba en lo que ella opinaba, el genuino interés que notó en la pregunta la obligo a responder con la verdad.

-Ja Ja, Ja, me temó que mi hija es una mujer algo inexperta, como es bien sabido el ganador debe de tener más puntos que ese, sin embargo ella aún es muy joven para notarlo.- Comentó con sorna el Barón llamando la atención nuevamente del Duque. –Pues he de decirle Barón que por lo general un buen ejemplar debe de contar con las características que su hija a mencionado, de hecho es una de las cuales por las que yo me llevó.- Contestó con pasividad, el hombre canoso se quedo observándole mientras un rubor coloreaba su cuello.

-Ja Ja, Ja, por supuesto, yo mismo es algo a lo que le pongo atención.- Respondió nerviosamente tratando de enmendar su error. El apuesto hombre sacó su reloj de bolsillo _Núremberg_ hecho de oro.

-Valla, parece que se me ha hecho muy tarde, me temo que debo de retirarme.-Dijo a la par que se ponía en pie, inmediatamente los presentes se colocaron en igual forma.

-Es una lástima su excelencia, realmente estábamos disfrutando de su charla.- Comentó la madre colocando la enorme falda en perfecta armonía, la chica solo la observó de reojo mientras envolvía su manos, la tención en sus hombros disminuyendo ligeramente.

-En realidad el placer de esta charla fue todo mío, pero debo retirarme, no quiero retrasar su hora de descanso.- Murmuró inclinándose en una reverencia, su sombrero y bastón siendo traídos por la servidumbre.

-Fue un honor conocerle su excelencia, es usted un caballero honorable, como cabe esperar en la nobleza de su título.- Comentó el Barón colocándose lo más erguido posible y hablándole como si le hiciera un favor al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Bien, no postergo más mi despedida.- Anunció colocándose el sobrero en su sitió, ocultando con ello el maravilloso cabello azabache.

-Señor Duque, ¿no asistirá a la fiesta de mañana en la Maison Blache del alcalde?- Preguntó la Baronesa. –Probablemente, no deseo desvelarme ya que al día siguiente es mi marcha, sin embargo si vosotros asisten entonces no dudéis que ahí estaré.- Respondió.

-Me temó que tampoco hemos tomado la decisión, nuestra hija no tiene acompañante y se nos hace injusto dejarla sola…- Proclamó la mujer, la joven al momento elevó el rostro notando hacia donde iban las intenciones de su madre.

-No se preocupe madre, a mi no me molesta quedarme, además no estaré sola, cuidare a Sota y…- La mujer rápidamente interrumpió el discurso de su hija. –Tonterías Kagome, yo se que tú tienes mucha ilusión de asistir, además ese vestido tan bonito que encargamos teníamos planeado que lo estrenarías en esa fiesta.- Terminó la baronesa observando con dureza a su hija para después sonreír al Duque.

-Pues en ese caso, me encantaría ser el acompañante de tan belle Ángelo, claro si vosotros lo permiten y la madeimoselle está de acuerdo.- comentó el Duque inclinándose con la mano en la cintura, la chica lo observó con una mirada incrédula, no obstante antes siquiera de que su boca pudiera formar algún sonido su madre se adelantó nuevamente.

-Ho, eso sería un gran honor y un gran placer del cual mi hija estaría encantada.- El hombre se enderezó acomodando su chaqueta con movimientos lentos, la chica miraba a sus padres con cara de estupefacción.

-Muy bien, entonces pasare a las siete, ahora me despido.- Anunció colocándose frente a la chica azabache, una mano enorme tomó la delicada y pequeña de ella, lentamente se inclinó posando delicadamente los labios sobre esta dejando un pequeño calor en el área que rápidamente alcanzó las mejillas de la chica adquiriendo un rubor suave que al hombre le pareció encantador, cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un momento todo desapareció y entre ellos bailó un sentimiento que para la joven no era conocido, los ojos del Duque brillaban con flamas que parecían querer engullirla, lentamente ambos se separaron mientras la chica aún sentía los labios de él sobre su palma.

-Fue un verdadero placer conocerla, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para tratar con una joven tan interesante como usted.- Le susurró con en un tono suave que casi hizo que el corazón se le disparara por la boca, un suave cosquilleo se instaló en su estomago.

-E… el gusto fue de nosotros.- Le susurró en respuesta, el hombre giró con su presencia llenando todo el lugar.

Poco después de que se hubiera retirado la joven giro para enfrentar a su madre.

-Por que dijo eso madre, usted sabía que yo asistiría con el joven Hoyo quién fue el que se los pidió personalmente con antelación.- Murmuro con la voz clara pero suave.

-¡Ho vamos cariño! El joven Hoyo no se encuentra en la ciudad, además de que es una enorme oportunidad asistir a la fiesta del alcalde en compañía del Duque, alguien quien seguramente está acostumbrado a asistir a galas en compañía de príncipes y virreyes.- Le contesto su madre.

-Sí pero habían dado su palabra de que asistiría con el joven, y yo prometí quedarme en casa dado que el no estaría.- Contesto la chica mientras se acercaba a su progenitora.

-Vamos Kagome, no es para tanto, además el joven Hoyo solo te está cortejando, ni siquiera ha anunciado que piensa venir a pedir tú mano conmigo, por lo tanto no veo que hay de malo que asistas a esa fiesta de la mano del Duque, ya escuchaste que se retira pasado mañana, por lo que puedes asistir a la fiesta, dejar que todas nuestras amistades te observen y no estar comprometida en nada, solo dejar a la gente sorprendida y aumentar la monta a nuestro nombre.- Le anunció su padre quitándose la chaqueta, quiso alegar algo más, no obstante sus padres ya habían iniciado otra conversación pero sin salirse del tema del Duque, su madre emocionada como si hubiera conocido al mismísimo rey y su padre tranquilo con una sonrisa de que ya se estaba imaginando cosas que ella no quería enterarse.

Alzó su falda y subió a su recamara, antes de adentrarse se dirigió a la de su hermano pequeño, entro y lo encontró profundamente dormido, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y observo su precioso rostro, el cabello azabache completamente lacio extendido sobre la almohada, el color de su piel tan clara como el de la luna, por un momento observó el rostro de su madre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no derramó por miedo a despertarlo, siguió acariciando suavemente su carita de niño y después se levantó, sin embargo el nudo seguía ahí, siempre aparecía cuando su memoria se llenaba de aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos, sin embargo los hizo a un lado como tantas veces en aquellos seis años; A su mente volvió el recuerdo de su prometido y sintió que todo aquello valía la pena. Pronto se iría de aquella casa y nada la detendría, sin embargo no sabía cómo se llevaría a su hermano, como convencería a sus padres que lo dejaran ir con ella… pero algo se le ocurriría… lo que fuera; lo había prometido y tenía que cumplirlo… ella estaría con el niño por siempre, buscaría lo mejor para él… era su obligación y su deber; una promesa que mantendría al pie de la letra.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro Tomando decisiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

Observó el líquido ámbar, devolviendo la vista al cristal de las ventanas, a su reflejo frio y obscuro, como su misma alma. No obstante no siempre había sido así, hubo un tiempo en el que está había tenido color y calidez, había rebosado de sentimientos puros, para después morir en la crudeza de la amargura que lo carcomió dejándolo rebosante de dolor, odio y deseo de venganza.

Apuro el trago sintiendo el calor recorriendo por su tráquea, o sí, la vida era un suspiro, y aunque él no existía para facilitársela a los demás ansiaba que la suya terminara dulcemente rápido, no obstante no le daría el gusto a nadie de hacerlo por su propia mano, él estaba para una sola cosa; ver demolerse a los antes creídos titanes que lo redujeron a la escoria que ahora era, lentamente le arrancaría la felicidad a los culpables, paulatinamente los reduciría al polvo en donde ahora su amada estaba, los dejaría hechos la misma mierda en la que lo dejaron a él, poco a poco mientras la tenía a ella, la única que podría mitigar un poco el dolor de su espíritu, la que se convertiría en el color que se había ido, la que era el fantasma de su amada… su reencarnación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miró al pequeño y su corazón se regocijó repleto de paz.

-Bueno mi general, estoy a sus órdenes, la tropa espera y lo serviremos con honor.- El niño alzó sus ojos increíblemente negros que resaltaban en la palidez de su piel.

-Muy bien, avancen sobre los caballos, iremos a la batalla a defender la honra de nuestro rey.- les dijo con la voz sería y repleta de emoción, rápidamente la solemnidad de las palabras quedaron opacadas por las carcajadas de la chica.

-Hermana ¡no te rías! toma esto con formalidad, recuerda que soy tu general y puedo mandarte al fusilamiento.- balbuceaba el niño con un puchero logrando que la joven se tomara con ambas manos el estomago para tratar de calmarse.

-lo siento hermanito, lo siento, es solo que…-

-¡My lady tiene que levantarse de el piso! vamos que se hace tarde, hay que llevarla a arreglar, sí su madre la encuentra aquí jugando es seguro que nos dará una reprimenda- Anunciaba la joven doncella ansiosa mientras se inclinaba para tomar del ante brazo a su señorita y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Tan pronto Sango, aún estoy jugando con Sota, por lo menos deja que lo ayude a recoger sus juguetes para que pueda ir a tomar su baño.- Le contesto la chica, la joven dama observo la reticencia de los ojos castaños, era entendible.

-Está bien, lo ayudaremos entre las dos y después vendrá Ayumi a asistir al joven amo, pero démonos prisa porque si su madre se entera no me salvare de la reprimenda.- Rápidamente terminaron el trabajo mientras el chico tomaba la falda de su hermana mayor.

-Hermana… no me leras mi cuento esta noche ¿verdad?- Pregunto con su carita entristecida. Kagome sintió como su corazón se doblegaba ante la tristeza del pequeño, siempre solo, alejado de otros con los que pudiera jugar y del cariño de sus padres, se agacho a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió.

-Está bien cariño, te prometo que vendré a verte mañana temprano y te leeré doble cuento a la hora de dormir ¿sí? Pero tienes que prometer que te portaras bien y te dormirás temprano ¿de acuerdo?- El niño le miró aun con la cara triste pero con la esperanza del día de mañana. Minutos después la joven salía con una apresurada Sango que ya le abría la puerta de su alcoba instándola a apresurarse.

-Vamos señorita, andando porque si no se le hará tarde y su madre se molestara muchísimo.- La joven le miró con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados sonriendo de manera traviesa. –Hay Sango ni te mortifiques, de todas formas ella busca cualquier pretexto que le altere los nervios, que tenga un motivo real es mejor ¿no crees?-

La chica la observó de reojo no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa apuntalara sus labios, momentos después ayudaba a su joven ama a quitar el camisón de algodón que la cubría como ropa interior para después dejar que se metiera a la tina de agua caliente mientras ella soltaba los pequeños broches que sostenían en alto la larga cascada de bucles cayendo estos en una suave cortina azabache.

Kagome observaba como era su cintura martirizada por el corsé que su amiga le ponía, odiaba aquella incómoda prenda que lo único que hacía era dejarla sin aire y se prometió que una vez que estuviera casada dejaría de usarlos, su mirada se encontró con una turbulenta castaña que la observaba desde el otro lado del espejo triste y burlona, como si eso pudiera pasar, su mundo parecía que siempre sería manejado por otros.

El vestido con mangas acampanadas de encaje se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel y mientras se observaba siendo peinada por Sango se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. Puede que se sintiera sola, que el mundo fuera dirigido por normas y estándares en los ella fuera vista como un ser extraño que no tuviera cabida en ningún lado, pero tenía a Sota, y por él ella lucharía contra el mundo, lograrían salir adelante, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Hoyo pidiera su mano y las puertas por fin se abrieran para ambos.

-¡Lista Kagome! ¡Te vez realmente preciosa!- Anunció una emocionada Sango que la miraba como si fuera su más orgullosa creación, la chica volvió a la realidad parpadeando mientras observaba la imagen de una delicada señorita que la observaba con reticencia y tristeza en el mirar, la realidad es que no le apetecía salir a ningún lado, ir a la fiesta le parecía un engaño y ella se sentía como la muñeca de un titiritero.

-¡Kagome vamos! ¡El señor Duque nos mando uno de sus hermosos carruajes!- Dijo su emocionada madre entrando apresuradamente a su habitación.

-MM., te vez bien niña, para ser tú claro está, ¡Ho pero tus guantes! ¿Dónde están?- Le preguntó observando las manos desnudas de su hija, la chica al momento giró al tocador para después enseñárselos a su madre.

-Aquí los tengo, ya podemos irnos.- Le murmuro encaminándose a la puerta mientras se los colocaba.

-¡Ho vamos Kagome! Quita esa cara, vamos a encontrarnos y serás la pareja del Duque, seremos el centro de atención en la fiesta, ¡imagínate!, el nombre de la familia Higurashi estando en boca de todos y siendo la envidia de la mitad del pueblo.- Decía la mujer ante la pasividad de su hija.

-Si claro madre, no obstante también llegaran a los oídos del joven Houyo, además bien sabe usted que yo no tenía ganas de ir, yo quería quedarme con Sota, el pobre niño siempre está solo.- La mujer le tomo la mano fuertemente reteniéndola en medio del pasillo con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

-A mí no me contestes así jovencita, y para que lo sepas, el famoso joven Houyo ni siquiera ha sido capaz de declararle cuáles son sus intenciones contigo a tú padre por lo que no tiene ninguna razón de sentirse ofendido, y sobre Sota, lo estas sobreprotegiendo demasiado, el niño de por si tiene varias sirvientas y su tutor, así que es absurdo que digas que se encuentra solo, yo lo veo más bien consentido.- Sentenció su madre mientras se encaminaba hacía el salón de recepción en donde su padre ya las esperaba con el mejor traje que tenía, sintió el coraje bullicioso en su estomago, como era posible que le dijera eso, no obstante sabía bien quien era la persona que proclamaba las palabras, su madre no tenía corazón para amar a nadie más que a sí misma, hacía mucho que había dado una mísera migaja a alguien, no obstante ella siempre decía que no supo valorarlo y que lo único que había hecho era decepcionarla.

El carruaje era de corceles negro purasangre, se encontraba estacionado a la entrada, lo calmados caballos de vez en cuando relinchaban y ella no pudo evitar querer acarícialos, no obstante lo que menos quería era que le dieran una regañina sobre sus modales, así que subió al lujoso coche de terciopelo crema y mullidos cojines negros con bordados en tonos oro, en verdad denotaba el estándar del dueño. Minutos después se encontraban de camino con su ansiosa madre hablando hasta por los poros de lo lujoso del vehículo y de cuan buen gusto por el dueño, mientras ella observaba por la ventanilla lo negro de la noche tachonado por las cientos de estrellas.

Al llegar al lugar observó que su padre colocaba un delicado relicario con el centro de una perla rosada sobre su cuello que parecía brillar con luz propia, siendo una exquisita copia de la luna llena.

–Este ha estado en la familia por centenarios y que mejor momento para que la luzcas, es una exquisita pieza que asombrara a todos por su valor, además cuento con que esta noche nos de suerte.- anunció y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse por cuánto tiempo más duraría, no había que ser adivina para saber que su padre deseaba que atrajera la fortuna y eso era algo que nada nunca lo haría, y menos con el derroche que su padre hacia al por menor, por lo tanto la delicada perla no duraría mucho en las manos de los descendientes Higurashi.

La puerta del coche se abrió interrumpiendo su pesimismo para al momento su padre desaparecer por esta y extender una mano hacia su madre, justó cuando ella se acercaba una mano de dedos largos se poso extendida ante ella.

-Permítame madeimoselle.- Le hablo una voz suave ligeramente ronca que la recorrió completamente provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Alzó el rostro y una mirada hermosamente dorada como el sol la consumió robándole la respiración.

Inuyasha observó con reticencia hacia el camino asfaltado de piedras, su incomodidad aumentaba a cada instante, con un dedo enguantado trató de aflojar el cuello de la camisa sintiendo la hambrienta mirada de las damas que pasaban cerca posarse sobre él aumentando su fastidio, odiaba aquellos malditos trajes que obligaban a ponerse para aquellas ocasiones, pero más odiaba ser el centro de atención.

A punto de rasgarse el cuello de la camisa por su intenso roce que lo asfixiaba escuchó el constante sonido de los cascos acercándose y recompuso un poco el sombrero que ya se había ladeado. Miró hacia la calle y noto el carruaje de su familia dirigiéndose hacia la entrada por lo que rápidamente se acercó solo para ser obstaculizada su visión por el desabrido hombre que bajo, instantes después la igualmente agria señora que lo acompañaba le siguió y él sin ni siquiera saludarlos se adelantó para recibir a la tan ansiada joven que lo había puesto en aquella apretada situación. Al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ella todo su malestar lo abandonó.

La joven lucía un hermoso vestido dorado con mangas de suaves campanillas en encaje perla combinando con el recuadro interior del vestido, el exquisito torso envuelto por la delicada tela ajustándosele como una segunda piel resaltando la redondez de su pecho y lo cremosa de su piel, la falda amplia solo hacía ver más diminuta su cintura luciendo como una exquisita muñeca de porcelana. Su precioso rostro se ruborizo al momento que sus miradas se encontraron por lo que él no pudo evitar sonreírle, la larga cascada de bucles los llevaba recogidos sobre su cabeza dejando escapar unos cuantos que caían sobre su cuello instándolo a recorrerlo con los labios, pero eran sus ojos color canela con avellana que lo cautivaban y le hacía desear develarlos.

Suavemente tomó la pequeña mano de ella entre las suyas sintiendo su calor recorrerlo desde la palma esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y calentándole por dentro, por un momento estuvieron a la par logrando que a su olfato llegara el delicado perfume de ella atrayéndolo más, cuando al fin la tuvo a su lado dobló el brazo esperando que ella introdujera el suyo entrelazándolos, y cuando sintió el frágil contacto por un momento su corazón aleteo extrañamente.

Kagome observó al Duque, el hombre de por si apuesto lucía en ese momento extraordinario. Su corpulento cuerpo lucía con gallardía una camisa blanca impoluta con la abultada cravat rodeándole el cuello y en cuyo centro brillaba una perla negra resaltando así la amplitud de su torso cubierto también por una chaqueta roja con bordados en negro, sus fornidas piernas envueltas en un pantalón ajustado también negro con cintillas rojas a los costados que se perdía en el interior de las pulcras botas del mismo color, sus hermosos cabellos sujetos en una coleta baja con un listón rojo. Pero eran sus ojos lo más atrayente, la observaban y la engullían en profundidades de oro que le robaban cualquier capacidad de pensamiento haciéndola sentirse torpe y diminuta, Parecían querer leerla por completo develando así cualquier secreto que su alma pudiera resguardar lográndola poner aún más nerviosa.

-Se ve usted increíblemente bella, luce como si recién hubiera caído del cielo.- Le susurró cuando estuvo a su lado, logrando que un poco del hielo que había creado para congelarse por dentro se derritiera dejándola por un momento vulnerable.

-Es… es muy amable de su parte... no obstante no creo que sea a la única que le profiera palabras tan aduladoras.- Le dijo contraatacando a su debilidad con realidad, el hombre frente a ella era un conquistador, por lo que adular a una joven como ella pensaría que sería fácil, pero Kagome sabía la verdad… ella no era bella… por lo menos no como lo fue "ella".

Inuyasha sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de ella mientras se adentraban en el gran salón, le pico la curiosidad ante tan acida respuesta pero supuso que la chica lo decía por la reputación que parecía predecirlo siempre aún y cuando más de la mitad solo fueran chismes.

-Parece no estar muy convencida ante mis palabras, no obstante lo digo con la mayor sinceridad, es usted sumamente hermosa y me deleita profundamente estar a su lado en este instante.- le susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara, el repentino tras tabeo de los pasos de ella aunado al precioso rubor que coloreo deliciosamente sus mejillas hicieron que valiera la pena el que muy probablemente los chismoso de los padres lo hubieran escuchado y esparcieran la voz a todo aquel que tuviera oídos para escucharlos.

La sinceridad de las palabras del caballero tocaron como el ala de una mariposa los sentimientos encarcelados de Kagome, nunca nadie la había llamado hermosa con tanta franqueza, por un momento estuvo a punto de creerle, quiso creerle desde el fondo de su arruinada autoestima.

-Gr… Gracias My Lord.- le susurró en respuesta sintiendo como se ruborizaba hasta la punta del cabello, justo cuando el joven se disponía a contestar su madre, que había quedado rezagada y completamente olvidada interrumpió.

-¡Ho su excelencia, debo decir que es una preciosidad la decoración y buen gusto del coche que nos envió! no obstante no debió molestarse, nosotros pensábamos asistir en nuestro propio carruaje.- habló la mujer llena de emoción.

La mirada ambarina observó a la dama, parecía regocijarse en que la estuvieran escuchando en medio de la recepción, aunque eso no era de extrañar, cada gesto de la pareja parecía confirmar su primera impresión: Vánales y ansiosos de darse una vida de lujos.

-No fue una molestia, no obstante quise que mi acompañante disfrutara de la capacidad de mis corceles, deseaba que disfrutara del paseo que estos proporcionan.- Les anunció observando a la joven, justo en ese momento la orquesta empezó a tocar y el anfitrión se acercó ansioso hacia ellos dándoles la bienvenida.

-Mi señor, es un honor que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia en esta humilde noche.- Proclamó dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer, la realidad es que debe de agradecerles a mis acompañantes ya que había decidió regresar está misma tarde a mi campiña, pero decidí posponerla para mañana y así deleitarme con tan bella noche y encantadora dama.- Anunció mientras una sonrisa ladeada adornaba sus hermosos labios, el anfitrión lo miró un momento asombrado por la franqueza de sus palabras, no sabía si sentirse agradecido por que hubiera asistido o insultado porque no fue debido al honor de que lo hubieran invitado. Una pequeña risa algo exaltada rompió el momento y la Baronesa con un movimiento de la palma enguantada fingió restar importancia.

-O su excelencia ¡qué cosas más halagadoras dice! Es un honor pero en realidad el placer es de nuestra familia porque haya decidió acompañar a nuestra pequeña.- Proclamo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla fingiéndose apenada aunque en realidad era notorio el placer que el anunció del Duque le había proporcionado, ser el centro de atención era algo que ella siempre ansiaba.

Kagome en todo momento guardó silencio observando a su madre platicar hasta por los poros, en cierto momento sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas de la pena, la mujer disfrutaba llamando la atención de la gente y para ese momento muchos se habían acercado, supuso que había creído que era por ella no obstante al ver que todos solo prestaban atención al joven Duque y trataban de saludarlo dejándola rezagada profirió una mueca amarga a su rostro que logró apenar a su joven hija.

El anfitrión les llevó a la mesa de bocadillos también platicando sin pausa y en cada oportunidad que tenía alabando el honor y placer de tener a tan respetable persona entre sus invitados logrando que cada vez más y más ella se sintiera incómoda y aburrida, en cierto momento tuvo que ladear el rostro y lo más discretamente posible bostezó consiguiendo que pequeñas gotas de cristal se le formaran en sus ojos por lo que tuvo que parpadear más tratando de evitar que estas se derramaran, cuando elevó la mirada sintió la ardiente de alguien que ella conocía como única observándola, atrapándola, consumiéndola.

Suavemente se acercó disminuyendo su enorme cuerpo a su estatura mientras el corazón de ella empezaba una desbocada danza en su interior en un intenso estremecimiento que la aturdió e hizo perdiera la razón, lentamente bajo su rostro al de ella y justó cuando sintió su respiración sobre sus labios el deseo de respirar la abandonó dejando un vacio que se llenó de nerviosismo, como si él lo supiera sus ojos brillaron y los cientos de puntitos rojos y dorados aumentaron su esplendor para tomar el color de las llamas, mientras en su deliciosa boca una sonrisa retorcida resaltaba los exquisitos planos de su rostro logrando que por poco una taquicardia atacara su corazón, de pronto desvió la dirección hasta que su respiración rosó el lóbulo de su oreja mandando cientos de escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

-Creo que dormirse en plena reunión no haría ningún bien a mi orgullo ¿es acaso que la aburro My lady?- le susurró con la voz tan suave como el terciopelo, la capacidad de razonamiento lentamente volvió cuando se alejó aún con aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada que parecía saber lo extraño que su cuerpo se estaba comportando.

-Er… n… no, por supuesto que no my lord, me encuentro perfectamente, es solo que usualmente por estas horas suelo dormir.- Le contesto mientras sentía la cara arder de vergüenza, vergüenza que aumento ante lo estúpido de su respuesta ¿cómo era posible que hubiera respondido eso? No era una chiquilla que mandaran a la cama a dormir temprano. La sonrisa de él aumento convirtiéndose en más ladina como si supiera lo que estaba pensando logrando que su humillación aumentara haciendo que por un momento volviera un chispazo de su genio.

-Bueno, por lo menos mi orgullo está intacto. Por un momento tuve el mal presentimiento de que estaba aburrida a mi lado… y de mis pláticas.- Murmuro el pelinegro con un chispazo de burla en la voz logrando que a la joven le aumentara más el genio, porque ella no era tonta, notaba el tono de burla en la voz y que hacía alusión a las pláticas de su madre y del anfitrión, no obstante lo peor era que hasta su padre se había unido sin dejar su eterna copa de whisky logrando que a Kagome le ardieran hasta las orejas de vergüenza de lo aburridas, banales y adulonas que eran.

-No my Lord, es cierto que las pláticas pueden adormecer, pero no creo que eso llegase a lastimar su orgullo y mucho menos por alguien como mi persona.- Comentó ácidamente. –Si me disculpa my lord, necesito excusarme unos minutos.- Murmuró y sin esperar respuesta giró hacia la puerta más cercana necesitando alejarse de aquel hombre tan apabullante que lograba que su genio se disparara encendido como la hoguera, llegando a los sanitarios de inmediato.

-¡Mis queridos invitaos, es un placer que hayan decidido acompañarme esta noche! Pero es un honor que el Duque haya decidido asistir a está su fiel casa, por lo que le pido humildemente que nos deleite a los invitados con la primera pieza de la noche.- Proclamo el anfitrión haciendo sonar su copa.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza a modo afirmativo e inmediatamente se vio rodeado de miradas expectativas por saber cuál sería la dama que sacaría en cuestión, dado que su acompañante aún se encontraba lejos de él. En ese instante la divisó entre las personas ya más calmada y con la mirada más opaca, parecía que había adormecido nuevamente al genio en la botella, pero él tenía deseos de saber que sucedería cuando este fuera liberado, se acercó a ella e inmediatamente se inclinó con una mano en el estómago .

-Madeimoselle ¿Me permite está pieza?- le preguntó observándola a los ojos color avellana que lo tenían cautivo con aquellas sombras de misterios que lo hacía desear develarlos.

-My lord, sería un honor.- Le contesto devolviendo la reverencia, suavemente la tomó de la mano y aquel pequeño chispazo de calor nuevamente lo recorrió ¿que tenía aquella jovencita que le parecía tan atrayente? No lo sabía.

Lentamente la acercó hacía si, la mano de él descendió hasta el delicado talle de ella, la pequeña y frágil palma fue envuelta por la más grande y tosca suya, sin dejar de mirarla suavemente la giró y juntos comenzaron el vals, la sintió delicada y frágil, su cuerpo discretamente pegado al suyo creando magia en su interior despertando extraños sentimientos que no supo que existían, mansamente la llevó por todo el salón dando vueltas sincronizados en tan perfecta armonía que parecían ser uno.

Kagome no dejo de observar al duque, algo extraño removía en ella y no sabía que era, mientras bailaban se dio cuenta que seguía sus pasos en perfecta concordia, era como si estuvieran compenetrados, cuando giraban no solo ellos lo hacían, sentía que creaban remolinos de destellos que no sabía definir, solo sabía que los envolvían más y más en aquella magia hechizante que ceñía al duque siendo parte de él y subyugándola por completo, aunque a la vez haciéndola sentir viva y deseosa de aquel mar de colores que se abría paso ante ella, algo la aterró por completo, el mar podía ser turbulento y ahogarla en solo minutos

Inuyasha hizo girar una vez más a Kagome, sentía el aroma embriagante de ella llenándole los pulmones, su cuerpo despertando más y más hambriento de aquella niña que no sabía lo que le provocaba, las sintió moverse entre sus brazos, frágil y delicada, inocente de que cada uno de sus movimientos lo atraían más mientras se compenetraban en aquel vals llegando el momento en que el que parecían encajar perfectamente uno con otro. Los destellos y la magia del cuerpo de la doncella bailaron con él despertando su deseo y haciéndolo desearla como a nadie más, por un momento todos se borraron y solo estuvieron ellos dos con la música que los envolvía.

Mientras el violín tocaba sus últimas pautas el Duque tomó una decisión; la doncella sería suya, le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma únicamente a él, y algo era muy cierto, no descansaría hasta obtenerla, pasaría por lo que sea y por quien sea para lograrlo. Sería suya… únicamente suya.

Bueno, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento, en verdad no saben cuanto lo lamento, no es que no haya querido actualizar, es que últimamente he andado muy ocupada, como ahora trabajo ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes para actualizar, y si tenía avanzado el fic por lo menos con cuatro capítulos más, no obstante mi novio le puso el nuevo Windows a la computadora por lo que tuvo que formatearla y el tonto no hizo un respaldo con la información por lo que todo se borro incluyendo mis amados libros T_T pero bueno ya ni llorar es bueno, lo que sí es que les prometo actualizar más seguido ahorita que ya vienen las vacaciones, por lo que esperen y no se impacienten, las quiero, un beso y por favor, por lo que más quieran, DEJEN REVIEW! Recuerden que entre más me manden más rápido subiré capítulos.

Posdata: disculpen las faltas de ortografía, apenas lo acabo de terminar y no me he tomado el tiempo no de leerlo para corregirlas.


	5. Capitulo Cinco En la boca del Lobo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Cinco.**

_Querido Houyo:_

_Espero que se encuentre muy bien. Dado que no he tenido noticias suyas me he tomado la libertad de mandarle la presente esperando pronto saber de usted, deseo con todo mi corazón su ferviente regreso pues se extraña su presencia. _

_En este momento el inicio de la temporada está dejando solo a la villa, dirigiéndose los personajes más distinguidos y sus títulos a la capital para el completo disfrute de está. Me temo que mi padre está ansioso de retirarse decidido a entrar en el segundo año de mi presentación en sociedad, en todos los bailes cuyo anfitrión tenga titulo de cualquier grado._

_Mi querido lord, espero pronto volver a verle y sentir su presencia calmante que logra apaciguar mis más absurdos temores, Ojalá vuelva pronto habiendo tomado ya la decisión de anunciar nuestro compromiso ante mis padres, sé que cuando suceda nuestras familias estarán pletóricas de felicidad, aunque está nunca se equipará a la que siente mi dichoso corazón por el amor que me profesa y que es completamente correspondido._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Lady Kagome Higurashi. _

Kagome soltó un suspiro mientras miraba las variadas curvas de su ortografía, el constante tic tac del reloj en el estudio era el único sonido que se forma en el silencioso lugar. Sopeso sus ansiosas palabras escritas, las reglas de las jóvenes iniciadas prohibían demostrar la avidez que estás pudieran tener por cualquiera de los pretendientes que tuviesen dado que aquello las hacía ver como desesperadas, no obstante pensó amargamente, ella lo estaba.

Recordó el baile de la semana anterior con una alocada carrera de su corazón como cada vez que aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente, la exacerbación que la danza con el Duque había producido. En aquel momento ella no había pensado en lo que ocurriría y lo que una simple pieza podría provocar, aunque no era algo simple recordó amargamente; era un vals, una pieza dedicada solamente a los matrimonios, parejas o a los pretendientes que habían sido puestos a prueba para algún avance con la joven a la que pretendían y claramente todo mundo dio por hecho que el joven Duque la estaba pretendiendo, cosa que en ningún momento analizo cuando acepto tan inocente petición siendo hipnotizada por la mirada de unos profundos ojos ámbar.

Tuvo que conceder que había sido un momento sumamente extraño, casi mágico si aceptaba las palabras con que su cerebro había nombrado a aquel instante, con aquella electrizante energía que los había rodeado apartándola insólitamente de los demás y subyugándola a aquel misterioso hombre, pero después de haber dado los últimos pasos de una pieza exquisita el mundo y la gente la devolvió a la realidad con una chocante fuerza que logro aturdirla y hacerla enmudecer ante los cientos de cuchicheos que se formaron a su alrededor y que sus padres parecían alentar.

Ahora se encontraba presa del pánico por lo que la gente andaba rumiando ¿Cómo era posible que aseguraran que entre el duque y ella podría haber un nuevo escarceo amoroso? Sobre todo porque el susodicho había partido sin demora la mañana siguiente y en la cena no había demostrado más que cordialidad hacia ella y sus parientes, además de haber aceptado bailar con otras jóvenes y haberlas tratado con la misma fría cordialidad que a ella.

Claro que con nadie más acepto un vals y su mirada no era para nada fría le recordó cínicamente su mente, al contrario, aquellos dos pozos profundamente ámbar emulaban el fuego de las hogueras con que sin duda estaría encendido el infierno.

Colocó el polvo para secar rápido la tinta sobre la carta y espero hasta que este absorbiera el exceso, después doblo cuidadosamente el papel para guardarlo en el sobre no sin antes colocarle unas ligeras gotas de su perfume esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su amado que sin duda se encargaría de borrar con su tranquilidad la quemazón que producía la mirada de fuego de un joven misterioso.

Dos días después llego una carta, sin embargo para su desilusión llevaba un sello completamente desconocido pero que le provocó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Sentada en un sillón de la sala con un bordado entre las manos y su madre en uno a un lado frente a ella en las misma condiciones observaron a su padre que habría calmadamente el sobre rompiendo el sello de cera con una velocidad asombrosa.

-Es una invitación del Duque de Catalanía, al parecer ha vuelto y desea hacer una pequeña reunión a desayunar antes de que la temporada inicie en la capital y todos se hayan marchado.- Comunico su padre con la cara completamente roja de la emoción, su madre, que solo había pausado por educación el bordado, lo dejo descuidadamente levantándose rápidamente por la conmoción.

-¡Querido es la noticia más gratificante que he escuchado!- parloteo emocionada mientras Kagome volvía a su labor, no obstante con una extraña turbación en el pecho.

-Estoy segura que nos invito como muestra del honor que le produjo estar en la compañía de tan honesta, elegante y humilde familia.- Anunciaba su madre completamente emocionada habiendo quitado de las manos de su esposo tan importante papel para leer con sus propios ojos la comitiva.

-¡Ho pero que prisa, es para mañana y ni siquiera tenemos vestidos nuevos!- Kagome miro a su madre con los ojos desorbitados, las reducción de los empleados era cada vez más alarmante y las joyas que lucía en ese momento eran mayormente de fantasía y ¿aún así su madre quería comprarse un nuevo y sin duda costoso vestido? Por dios santo, al paso que iban dejarían pronto a Sota sin su tutor por no tener dinero con que pagarle.

-Querida, tienes varios vestidos que aún ni siquiera te los he visto, además debo recordarte nuestra precaria situación en este momento, no podemos darnos el lujo de comprarte un vestido nuevo.- Anunció su padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su costoso coñac.

-Sí pero ya casi todos me los han visto nuestras amistades, además de que no es cualquier reunión, es en la mansión del Duque, no puedo asistir con harapos.-

-No creo que nadie se dé cuenta de ello, estoy más inclinado a que todos prestaran atención de nuestra pupila y su relación con el acaudalado Lord Tahiso.- Proclamo su padre clavando la mirada obscura en su hija que se encontraba absorta en la labor que producían sus manos.

-No se preocupe padre, yo no puedo asistir a esa reunión, mañana hay que ir al mercado a comprar los víveres de la semana y dado que nos falta una de las criadas que se encargaba de ello tendré que ir yo con sango y alguno de los sirvientes para que nos ayuden a cargar.- Hizo una pausa para recortar el hilo que se había acabado en una puntada exacta.

-Además, no es propio aumentar unos rumores infundados, no creo que el lord esté muy complacido de los murmullos que se escuchan por doquier y lo más sensato será que acabemos con ellos de una vez, por lo que no asistir a la reunión es lo mejor.- El silencio que prosiguió pareció solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de sus padres mientras que una intensa presión se cernía sobre el lugar.

-Iras aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras Kagome, y no oses pensar que harás lo contrario, tú me obedecerás hasta el día que te mueras o que te cases, cosa poco probable según veo, ya que no pones nada de tú empeño ¿Entendiste?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku, joven hombre que a pesar de su edad era uno de los abogados con la mente más viva y las mañas más agudas, era respetado por su inteligencia y acecho en los casos con el instinto de un mastín Ingles, observaba a su compañero de juergas y amigo de toda la vida sentado tras el imponente escritorio reliquia de tiempos en los que los antiguos duques tenían el linaje aún más antiguo y puro que los reyes de Inglaterra.

Irónicamente ese reinado había terminado con el nuevo duque que ahora regía en el trono.

-No entiendo cuál es tu afán de regresar a esta simple villa pudiéndonos estar acomodando en la residencia de la capital y esperar ahí el inicio de la temporada rodeados de jóvenes doncella virginales dispuestas a atrapar a un servil hombre como yo utilizando todos los encantos que dios les dio.-refunfuño nuevamente observando atentamente los cabellos azabaches como el ala de un cuervo que se inclinaba y esparcían por los cientos de papeles sobre la mesa pulida de caoba.

-Miroku, Miroku; Un día de estos uno de esos padres celosos se darán cuenta de las artimañas con que un ser como tú pervierte a sus "virginales" hijas y entonces tu cuello rodara por cientos de espadas, pero hasta que eso llegue deberías ser un poco más prudente y calmar esos apetitos que te fríen constantemente la materia gris de tú cerebro. Deberías agradecerme que me preocupo un poco de tu pellejo, sino muy probablemente acabarías con un ojo morado y un duelo en la puerta como la temporada pasada.- Añadió con sorna Inuyasha sin levantar la mirada de las finanzas de sus tierras.

-Je, no puedo evitar que mi encanto natural atraiga a esas preciosas jovencitas, ni de que mis enfermedades consigan el apoyo de estas y sus atenciones, además hay que reconocer que soy un hombre y como todo hombre tengo apetitos y necesidades que satisfacer.- Proclamo alzando la copa de Whisky que tenía en la mano para dar un sorbo al potente licor.

-Sí pero tú encanto natural provocó que dos padres furiosos ansiaran perforarte al amanecer, y casi lo consiguen después de enterarse que el "honor" de sus muchachas había sido mancillado por un libertino como tú.- contesto de vuelta el Lord mientras levantaba la pluma con que había estado anotando cifras.

-Bueno bueno, no me sermonees, te recuerdo que no eres ningún monje y que uno o dos hombre vinieron furiosos dispuestos a atravesarte al saber que sus esposas les habían puesto los cachos con el alocado Duque de Catalanía. En fin… volviendo al tema que me interesa ¿Cuál es el afán de regresar a esta villa? no es como si fuera una perla en un lejano monte, además de que no entiendo tú extraño comportamiento, siempre has sido un hombre reservado, casi huraño, y de un momento a otro resulta que tienes planeado un desayuno con algunos de aquellos pomposo con titulo que tanto detestas.- preguntó con la seguridad de que su amigo no hacía nada si no había algo interesante que pudiera obtener de aquello.

Las palabras resonaron entre los dos como el eco de la montaña, realmente odiaba la percepción de Miroku, era una desgracia que lo conociera tan bien, no obstante aquello no era algo en lo que quisiera que tuviera metidas las narices.

-Como bien sabes la familia Tahiso siempre ha sido conocida por sus esplendorosas propiedades y las grandes fiestas que se realizan en ellas, quiero que se den cuenta que el nuevo Duque a heredado el poder y la riqueza que tanto nos caracterizan.- Le comunico a su único amigo con la esperanza de acallarle aquella bendita vena curiosa que siempre lograba sonsacarle información que nunca revelaría ni a su madre.

-En conclusión, quieres pavonearte y restregarles a la cara tu título. Bueno eso no me parece extraño, aún así no es grande la reunión y me llama la atención el esmero con que has pedido que se arregle la mansión y todo lo que hay en ella. Si no fuera porque te conozco bien diría que hay algo más de tu interés involucrado en todo esto.-

La súbita tención que se colocó en los hombros del Duque le dio a entender al abogado que nuevamente su instinto era acertado, espero pacientemente a que su amigo de dignara a contarle lo que él ya suponía.

-Dejémonos de payasadas y mejor hablamos francamente, la realidad es que sí, ando en busca de algo en específico con todo esto, pero bueno tú bien sabes que el tiempo se me acaba.-

Le dijo sumergiendo la punta de la pluma en la tinta para volver a las anotaciones de las cifras de entrada y salida de los cobros de alquiler.

-Bueno, por lo menos reconoces lo que ya me sabíamos que tenía que pasar, Mioga ya me puso al tanto de tu situación y la verdad es que no querría estar en tus zapatos, esa soga que te colocaras en el cuello terminara por asfixiarte y de solo pensar que algo así pudiera pasarme a mí me da escalofríos.- Murmuro el abogado revolviendo calmadamente la copa de entre sus manos.

-Lo que no entiendo que tiene que ver la reunión de mañana con tus asuntos sobre el titulo, si no mal recuerdo la gente que va a venir es demasiado vieja, casada o ambas cosas y tú no estás para aguantar las presunciones de un par de momias que te miraran como si fueras muy afortunado de que hubieran ido y no al revés.-

El hombre se acomodó con la espalda apoyada desgarbadamente en el respaldo de la silla revelando así por primera vez en todo el momento aquellos ojos color ámbar con ligeros puntos naranjas que hicieron ver su mirada ardiendo y que le provocó un intenso escalofrío que bajo por la espalda al abogado, la sonrisa perversa que asomo a sus labios y que mostro un ligero destello tan blanco en contraste con su piel le dijo que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-Lo que pasa es que he encontrado lo que necesito y que es perfecto para mis planes, y en aquella reunión hará su presencia, lo que viene como anillo al dedo para mis planes, o más bien, para las manos de ella.-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome observó por la ventanilla del carruaje, que aunque estaba pulcramente limpio y brilloso por fuera, dentro la tela en algunos lugares empezaba a romperse y en otros se veía sumamente desgastada. Incomoda se removió por decima vez en su asiento sintiendo como las ligas de las medias se le encajaban en las pantorrillas y las incomodas varillas del corsé se incrustaban con saña en sus costillas, malditas fueran las normas de vestir y artilugios para disminuir la cintura de una mujer. ¿Qué no se suponía que las mujeres con cintura ancha eran más sanas y propensas a engendrar hijos más sanos? Daba gracias a que ella tenía curvas en los lugares indicados y una cintura escasamente ancha, si no su madre era seguro que la dejaría a pan y agua con los pulmones completamente comprimidos.

-Kagome, deja de removerte como una larva que está siendo achicharrada.- Le dijo su madre reacomodando nuevamente los guantes color champan a juego con su vestido. Su padre que estaba a su lado con un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cola en color mostaza con extraños bordados azules soltó un ronquido sonoro que inundo el silencio en el que el coche se volvió a sumir.

Cuando por fin empezaron a divisar la mansión Kagome no pudo más que reconocer la grandeza de linaje de los Tahiso. La entrada era espectacular, con dos grandes pilares de mármol que sostenía el techo de tejas color marrón, la entrada alta y ancha con dos puertas enormes labradas completamente daba un aire imponente a la espectacular residencia. Lentamente el cochero empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta quedar en la entrada del espectacular lugar. Minutos después bajaba cuidadosamente tratando de no ensuciar el dobladillo de su vestido en color crema, el cual había sido mandado a hacer arreglos especiales para ella ya que fue un vestido que en otra época pertenecía a alguien más alta. Con algo de nostalgia caminó observando con ansia la esplendorosa mansión de pisos de mármol pulido, los sirvientes rápidamente los guiaron al interior.

Kagome observó la enorme araña de cristal del recibidor, su mirada recorrió a los distintos invitados todos ataviados con elegantes vestidos y trajes de colores sobrios, la mayoría parejas ya mayores y alguna que otra jovencita, pero nada más. Fue extraño puesto que pensó habría muchísimos más.

En eso su mirada se topó con una azul como el mar revuelto. –Buenos días my lady, no pude evitar no acercarme a tan despampanante belleza, permítame decirle que es la flor más hermosa que mis ojos jamás hayan visto y que sería un honor para mí ser uno de sus más fervientes admiradores.- La chica al momento se sonrojo aun y notando el brillo pícaro el mares azules.

-Me temo que no debería tomar en serio las aseveraciones de este hombre efusivo My Belle Ángelo, por lo regular tiende a actuar así ante cualquier joven hermosa y solitaria que encuentra atrayéndola con sus palabras hasta que siendo ya demasiado tarde se encuentra completamente cautiva por su red.-

La mirada achocolatada se encontró con una de fuego, una sonrisa ladina curvo los perfectos labios del Duque y ella pensó que en realidad hablaba de sí mismo.

-No deberías poner en mí contra esta joven inocente Inuyasha ¿Qué crees que pensará de mí después de tus aseveraciones? My lady, todo lo que diga este ser de mi persona es infundado, yo solo hablo con la verdad y soy una víctima cruel de las habladurías de la gente, le prometo que soy más blanco y puro que una paloma.- A Kagome no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba en medio de una charada, la mirada picara azulada así se lo dijo, no obstante aunque tuvo ganas de entrar en el juego, no era bien visto que una dama se embaucara por un mujeriego, por mucho que solo fuera con palabras.

Con una sonrisa algo fría cuadro los hombros.- Siento mucho las injusticias de las cuales ha tenido que sufrir mi Lord, pero me temo que no todas las palomas son blancas, por lo regular los pichones que rondan las catedrales, aun cuando se encuentran a las puertas de la casa de dios tienden a ser grises, así que siendo tan variadas ese tipo de aves no me queda más que creer cincuenta por ciento de lo que usted me dice.- Recogiendo un poco su falda hizo una reverencia escondiendo el chispazo de buen humor que le broto ante el carraspeo del Duque y la mirada risueña del Joven apuesto.

-Con permiso caballeros.- Dijo elevándose de la reverencia. –Tengo que ir en busca de mis padres que hasta hace unos momentos estaban tras de mí.- Sin esperar respuesta se encaminó entre las gente con el corazón acelerado y la certeza que una mirada de fuego le quemaba la espalda.

Inuyasha observó a su presa marcharse como un corderillo asustado, ya tendría tiempo, se prometió, en cualquier momento atacaría de tal manera que la joven no sabría de donde provenía, y la tendría a su merced completamente, ante la risa de su amigo giró el rostro también sonriente y antes de que el otro dijera algo hablo primero.

-Bueno pichón, pues parece que tus técnicas están algo desgastadas, además de que tú inocencia ya no es creída por muchos.- la risa vibro en su pecho ante la mirada de berrinche de su amigo, parecía que le habían quitado el dulce de las manos.

Miroku observo por donde la joven dama había desaparecido, de verdad que era hermosa y él convencido por aquella mirada inocente pensó que sería fácil engañarla, no obstante para su buen humor la chica era lista.

Observó a su amigo que muy apenas disimulaba la carcajada atorada en la garganta y el también sonrió, parecía que alguien por fin había captado la atención de su mejor amigo por fin después de largo tiempo.

-Bueno que se le puede hacer.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros. -La realidad es que tras su rostro inocente parece esconderse una mujer inteligente, y tu intervención no ayudó tampoco, tal vez para la próxima…- Terminó lanzando el anzuelo. De inmediato la mirada del Duque cambió de una cargada de humor en tono oro líquido a una centelleante con chispazos rojos como el ocaso.

-Ni se te ocurra Miroku, esa joven no fungirá en tú lista como una más de tus conquistas, la chica ya tiene un próximo destino, y nada ni nadie interferirán con él.-

-Nada ni nadie que no seas tú querrás decir.- Terminó por él mientras la mirada encendida buscaba entre la gente como un tigre cazando a su presa, pobre niña inocente, no sabía que se había metido en las fauces del lobo y nadie podría salvarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Agradezco mucho sus alertas, eso me demuestra que mi historia les sigue gustando, no obstante que también agradecería sus review, espero pronto traerles el siguiente capítulo en el que habrá más emoción que este, se que la historia va lento pero cada cosa tiene que ir en su lugar para que en conjunto al final se entienda, en compensación por haber tardado tanto en subir uno nuevo este lo extendí y vuelvo a reiterar que haré todo lo posible por subir el otro más deprisa, no obstante como bien dicen mucho por aquí (y es la verdad) he andado corta de imaginación con este fic, parece que mi musa anda perdida y la he tenido que pescar con lazo, en fin no se olviden de dejarme un Review ya que ellos hacen que me den más ganas de continuar la historia. Un placer y nos leemos después._


	6. Capítulo 6 Entretejiendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Seis.**

Kagome observo a su alrededor en la gran sala de baile preguntándose cómo diablos había llegado ahí "no es que haya tenido elección" pensó cínicamente observando a sus padres a lo lejos encantados con la plática de lady ManCleight, mujer mayor cuya voz y voto era homenajeada por la élite de Londres, se decía que su sangre era más pura incluso que la de la reina, no era de extrañar, pensó, si se era una momia de la edad de ella quien probablemente había visto renacer a la sociedad de Londres, con su siempre gesto torcido y su nariz en una mueca de estar oliendo lo más desagradable, a Kagome le parecía que había comido algo ingrato y que su mueca había quedado estampada para la eternidad en su cara, es más, sospechaba seriamente que ella era la causante de que la sociedad hubiera conocido la palabra "desagradable".

En fin, no sabía que era más patético, que sus padres se esforzaran en adularla siendo ignorados completamente como si del papel tapiz de la pared se tratara, o que ellos tuvieran cara de estar en el séptimo cielo codeándose con la crema y nata que por pura casualidad, tenía una casa de campo en esa villa, y que por ende, fuera una regla que estuviera invitada. Como fuera, a Kagome no le quedaba más que inflar el pecho, acomodarse el vestido y prepararse para lo que sin duda sería la revisión más exhaustiva a la que tuviera la desgracia de ser sometida.

A los cinco minutos de ser presentada, Kagome sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría urticaria por todo el cuerpo, cosa que solamente lograría a) que se empezara a rascar como un chango enfrente de todo el salón logrando con ello que su madre le observara de aquella manera tan desagradable y que humillara completamente a su familia o b) que le empezaran a salir manchas rojas que delatarían sin duda que o era una chica enferma, o que la mujer de al lado en realidad le daba repelús, cosa que no era más que la verdad más no con ello dicha mujer lograría sentirse menos ofendida, así que con un gran suspiro de resignación, optó por ignorarla (a la urticaria, aunque pensó que también vendría bien a la mujer) y recordarle a su cuerpo que era científicamente imposible ser alérgica a una mujer cuyo esnob se notaba nada más verte, le pareció escuchar en lo profundo de su cerebro el eco de algo sospechosamente a "¡diablos!" y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

Inuyasha observó divertido la mirada de desdicha y resignación de la jovencita azabache y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella, sin duda una plática con la señora ManCleight solo lograría esa clase de sentimiento, bueno a la mayoría, pensó observando a las personas zalameras que reían con fuerza ante algún comentario de ella sin que con ello se lograra quitar el eterno seño fruncido y los labios en la mueca desagradable mejor perfeccionada que él hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer.

No hacía mucho que se había visto sometido a aquella mirada escrutadora y a aquel seño que conforme lo reconocía se iba pronunciando más, diablos, si hasta pensó que los surcos que pronunciaban su rostro ya eran de nacimiento, en fin, hacía mucho que le había dejado de importar lo que gente como lady ManCleight pudieran pensar de un bastardo como él, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia, era un mal que no podía evitar, o por lo menos eso era lo que indicaba su presencia en aquel lugar.

Se acercó rápidamente a la pequeña congregación que volaban como moscar alrededor de la mujer, su objetivo con cara de querer salir huyendo por la ventana, cosa que sin duda le hizo gracia.

-… y así es cómo la estúpida criada mal cosió el vestido de mi nieta, no entiendo cómo es posible que no haya buena servidumbre en estos tempos, pareciera que cada vez la gentuza se levanta más y más rápido con aquellos sueños ilusos de la nueva tierra que los hace sentir que algún día podrán alcanzar nuestro estatus, sin duda estamos cada día más perdidos, pero que no quede duda que eso será imposible, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.- terminó la letanía la mujer, su rostro sin abandonar la mueca, si acaso cada vez se pronunciaba con más desdén.

Los invitados al momento de notar al anfitrión rápidamente se giraron, cada uno con una reverencia propia hacia una persona de su titulo, no obstante, cuando llego el turno de Lady ManCleight se hizo el absoluto silencio, el Duque con una sonrisa de lado que se amplió más ante el desafío hacia aquella mujer de un hombre que para ella no era más que un impuro fruto de un desliz, pero no obstante, más poderoso en jerarquía y en todo lo demás.

Inuyasha espero pacientemente, disfrutando malignamente de cada segundo que pasaba, ambos sabían que aunque el desafío era claro, solo uno se levantaría con honor, y ese sin duda era él. La mujer que tanto lo aborrecía suavemente se inclinó, la reverencia impoluta como cabía de esperar en ella, pero no por ello veloz, cuando volvió a verlo en sus ojos brillaba el desprecio, no obstante él nuevamente disfrutó de la gloria, del delicioso sabor de la victoria, de la venganza sobre una persona que solo lo odiaba por ser un bastardo, y de que, si no fuera por su lugar ahora en la sociedad, sin duda alguna lo humillaría y lo trataría como una basura más en la suela de su zapato. –Su excelencia.- se escuchó la abrupta voz, él nuevamente sonrió y aplico la misma mueca para los de su clase, aquella fría y de desdén que tanto le habían ofrecido a él.

-Lady ManCleight.- Contesto sonriendo y observando a todos como si de moscos a su alrededor fueran. –Bienvenidos sean todos a mi humilde hogar- Les anuncio a todos con monotonía, porque ¿a quién engañaba? Ellos no estaban ahí más que por ser necesarios para sus planes, si no, era un hecho que jamás los hubiera dejado entrar.

-Lady Higurashi, es encantador el volverla a ver.- Comentó disfrutando abiertamente el haber encontrado a la chica en pleno plan de huida y notando el tierno color que se colocaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mi Lord, es usted muy amable.- Murmuro Kagome sintiendo el color en sus mejillas, diablos, realmente había estado a punto de lograrlo, y por el brillo de los ojos del duque se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de sus planes de huida y del fracaso de ellos al ser en ese momento el centro de atención.

La urticaria quiso volver pero ella se regaño mentalmente ¿Acaso no era ya una mujer? Era necesario demostrarlo, y aquella fobia por ser mirada por tantos pares de ojos no la iba a amedrentar.

-La noto un poco sonrojada mi lady, espero me permita acompañarla a la mesa de los refrigerios por un vado de limonada para que se refresque.- Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ligeramente ante la propuesta, pues bien era sabido que sin la compañía de una matrona no era común ver a jóvenes cazaderas de la mano de famosos crápulas indispuestos al matrimonio. Pero bueno, estaba en problemas, la mujer de al lado amenazaba con sacarle ronchas por su snob, la plática era solo para alabarle cada una de las obtusas oraciones que lanzaba, y ella se sentía cada vez con más ganas de lanzarse por la ventana con tal de no sentir a su cerebro comprimirse ante tanta tontería. Y los ojos del Duque le decían que el también lo sabía, un chispazo de afinidad en sus ojos le dio a entender que él también sentía lo mismo, cosa que solo duro un segundo pero que ella juraba haber visto y que le hizo preguntarse ¿si a él le desagradaba de igual manera que a ella las palabras lerdas, que hacía invitando lady ManCleight a su casa? Ya tendría tiempo de analizarlo, por el momento decidió aceptar la propuesta y salir a toda costa de ese lugar con una actitud aristocrática a pesar de que la huida solo fuera para los cobardes… pero bueno mejor cobarde sana que lanzar por la ventana a aquel par de güilas y zopilotes sin un poco de corazón y nada de cerebro.

-Seria un placer Mi Lord, si no fuera un inconveniente.- Aquellas palabras dichas tan propiamente le dieron ganas de reír, bueno, parecía que al final se comportaba como un caballero a pesar de que por su sangre no corriera más que el pecado… o por lo menos era seguro que la mitad de las personas que lo rodeaban lo pensaba, en fin; estiró su brazo para que la pequeña dama se sostuviera e hizo una pequeña reverencia y espero las muestras de cortesía correspondientes para después marcharse con su permio a cuestas, no dejo de notar la mirada de sorpresa de las mujeres y la de envidia de los hombres.

-Me debe una ¿he?- le dijo ya a una prudente distancia de la bandada de chismosos.

-¿A qué se refiere mi lord?- contesto la chica, su cálida mano enguantada firmemente sujeta a su antebrazo, y aunque no lo rodeaba, sus dedos largos traspasaban su calor a su piel. –Bueno, no crea que no noté las señales claras que lanzaba por estarse ahogando con aquel grupo de palurdos.- Contestó divisando el comedor repleto de refrigerios y la fuente de ponche.

-Bueno cualquiera se sentiría asfixiada por aquel grupo particular.- Ante su sorpresa la muchacha tuvo el valor de no negarlo y el rápidamente se detuvo deslizando sus ojos por el delicado rostro de la jovencita, pocas mujeres decían la verdad de lo que pensaban, y esa chiquilla tenía el valor de contestarle sin saber en donde se metía… interesante.

-Bueno… dado que es la crema y nata de este lugar… decir esas palabras es rechazar su status, algo que dudo que haría una jovencita como usted o muchas tantas, enseñadas en el arte de complacer y seguir…- Terminó él reanudando la marcha hasta la fuente de donde tomo un vaso y lo llenó.

-Bueno My Lord, dado que usted conoce a muchas jovencitas como yo, tendré que creerle.- Contestó la chica dando tomando el vaso entre sus dedos y dándose la vuelta al instante para ante su incredulidad dejarlo allí, parado frente a la fuente con el cucharon en la mano, con el seño fruncido se preguntó si sus palabras la habían molestado, realmente lo dudaba, además no era más que la verdad.

Kagome caminó por entre los adoquines del vivero, su enojo aun chispeando en su interior ¿que se creía ese hombre juzgándola así sin ni siquiera conocerla? ¿Con qué derecho se creía para encajonarla en un esnobismo propio de la gente como Lady ManCleight? ¿Y por qué ella le estaba dando tanta importancia a sus palabras cuando la verdad es que ese hombre no le importaba en lo más mínimo? Giró inmediatamente dispuesta a no acobardarse, siempre que fuera posible ella daría la cara, por lo menos en lo que podía.

Inuyasha observó a la chica entrar de nuevo en la amplia sala, era extraño como su mirada se aferraba a aquella chiquilla que por momentos parecía muy madura, por otros un enigma y por otros una niña a la cual era fácil molestar. Aun no entendía la fiereza que notó en sus ojos, suponía que fue por sus palabras pero ¿acaso no era cierto? A él le toco de primera mano conocer los ataques y aires de grandeza a los que las muchachitas como ellas rodeaba.

El vals comenzó a tocar bajo su orden y él se acercó a ella. -¿Me permite la pieza princesita?- Pregunto, aunque un deje amargo le salió en la última palabra, su buen humor se había esfumado con ella cuando lo dejo ahí, parado en medio de la sala con el cucharón en la mano. La joven alzo la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos y el no hizo ningún intento de facilitarle la tarea a ese esbelto cuello de cisne que poseía, estaba cansado de los juegos, del gato y el ratón, no era juguete que se dejara al olvido nada más por una rabieta.

-My… My Lord.- en ese instante la madre de la jovencita salida de quien sabe donde la empujo al frente y el no pudo evitar sonreír, era un hecho que la niña haría lo que él deseara le gustara o no, y saberlo le dio un pinchazo de placer.

-Kagome observó por el rabillo del ojo a su madre, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza, ella tenía que obedecer, y sabía muy bien que otro vals más junto al Duque levantaría revuelo, pues los dos de la fiesta anterior ya lo hacían, pero ¿Que hacía? Solo esperar a que Houyo regresara para poderse casar, para huir de aquello, de ser vendida al mejor postor.

-Será un placer My Lord.- Murmuró, aun cuando no lo era, y se sentía tan estúpida e impotente por no podérselo decir. Bailo, bailó y bailo, girando en los brazos de aquel apuesto caballero olvidando adrede que no era más que un juguete comercializado y del que seguramente él era el mejor comprador, bailo tratando de olvidar por un instante las habladurías que eso despertaría para el deleite de las mujeres como Lady ManCleight, que estaban a la caza de un buen nombre para mancharlo, bailó y giró tratando de olvidar que muy pronto Houyo regresaría y las cosas que pensaría al saber lo que había hecho en su ausencia… bailó de nuevo y giró observando ojos como hogueras que suavemente la consumían en un deleite que extrañamente comenzaba a tomar con gusto… por que el dolor era bueno, dejaba cicatrices pero le permitía no pensar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Inuyasha observó a la gente salir por los inmensos ventanales, la tarde ya empezaba a pintar el ocaso y él se sintió nuevamente un estúpido, aun podía sentir el suave cuerpo de la joven junto al suyo, bailando con sintonía, aún veía su mirada chocolate aturdiéndolo con la inmensa bruma cambiante que los cubría, era como si estuviera y no ahí, y él como un tonto queriendo saber retenerla.

Era tan tonto y estúpido todo, la extraña chispa de obsesión que pareció brillar en su interior desde que la conoció, se sentía como un metal atraído por la fuerza de un imán, como una mosca atraída por el fuego y siendo chamuscada por este, y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano pasaría a pesar de todas las precauciones que se tomaba en realidad saldría ardiendo, pero aún así no lo podía evitar, había una necesidad en él por aquella chiquilla de ojos café con canela tan grande que en lo realidad lo aturdía.

Había iniciado el vals a pesar de que no era una fiesta propiamente dicha, a pesar de que era media tarde, a pesar de que no era su intención en un momento…

Pero es que se había sentido tan molesto… tan rechazado de aquella chiquilla que lo había dejado mudo de asombro y saliendo como una tromba por palabras que no eran más que la verdad, él mejor que nadie lo sabía y no se sentía en la absoluta necesidad de preguntarle si la había molestado.

¿A cuántas mujeres había conocido que habían estado dispuestas a todo por una noche en sus brazos pero sin dejarse ver a la luz del día con él? ¿Cuántas muchachitas habían coqueteado con él en un lugar donde nadie las vería, avergonzándose de que pudieran reconocerlas junto a una persona de su estatus? ¿Sintiéndose con el derecho de pisotearlo y humillarlo en público mientras que en la oscuridad con un deseo tan obsesivo, añoraban conocer sus dotes en la cama? Todo eso porque en ese momento el era más pobre que un ratón de iglesia y con una madre enferma a la que cuidar.

Y ahí estaba, siete años después, con el apellido más grande al que un hombre pudiera aspirar después de rey, con más dinero que ni en diez vidas podría acabarse… y siendo aún rechazado por aquella niñita que se sentía con el derecho de ofenderse por la verdad de sus palabras.

Y cuando por fin cobro sentido, cuando la bruma en los ojos de la muchachita despejo los de él, cuando se dio cuenta hasta donde había cometido su error no tuvo más remedio que darse de topes contra la pared.

No obstante era lo mejor, su plan seguía en marcha y ahora con un peso mayor encima, es solo que no quería sentirse presionado, quería ser él quien tomara las decisiones, quería que fuera ella quién también las tomara fuera del influjo de lo que la sociedad pudiera pensar si algo no iba conforme él deseaba.

El sonido de golpes sobre la puerta le dijo que ya era hora.

-Inuyasha, la mayoría de los invitados ya se han ido ¿quieres que haga pasar a el Barón y la Baronesa?- Escucho que preguntaba Miroku desde el descansillo de la puerta.

-Muy bien Miroku, diles que necesito hablar con ellos en mi despacho y entretén a la jovencita hasta que haya terminado, para bien o para mal no quiero que sus padres interfieran en sus decisiones…- Momentos después se escuchaban pasos avanzando velozmente para al momento escuchar el sonido de golpes en la puerta. –adelante.-

Sentado frente a su escritorio el Duque se veía más imponente, su largo cabello azabache antes sujeto en una coleta baja ahora lucía suelto y algo revuelto cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros hasta rozar con las puntas del escritorio, como si hubiera pasado varias veces las manos entre el, sus ojos lucían ligeramente ensombrecidos y el sol que entraba tras su espalda rojo sangre le daba un aspecto más atemorizador. Los Barones, que habían ido ansiosos por lo que él Duque pudiera decirles y sintiéndose ya parte de esa magnífica mansión se preguntaron si sus planes no se irían al caño ante ese aspecto tan amenazante.

-Siéntense.- ordenó el hombre y ellos, sin notar siquiera la falta de cortesía obedecieron al instante.

-No me gusta andarme con rodeos… así que iré directamente al grano…- Empezó, con una voz lúgubre que hizo temblar de miedo a la pareja. -Me gustaría pedirles la mano de la joven Higurashi en matrimonio...-

El matrimonio se quedo sin habla, sus manos que habían empezado a sudar de pronto ya no lo hicieron, el hombre sintió que el peso de algo muy grande lo abandonaba por el enorme ventanal a espaldas del Duque y la mujer… ella solo pudo pensar en todo lo que la gente la envidiaría.

-Sé que es muy precipitado y que ni siquiera he pedido el consentimiento para cortejarla así que ahora se los pido, quiero cortejarla para después pedirle personalmente que se case conmigo, si ella acepta entonces lo haremos inmediatamente ya que no tendré que volver a esta situación…- Por demás molesta, las palabras rondaron en el aire tan pesado como el alquitrán.

Los Barones se observaron de reojo, el hombre imponente ante ellos posaba una pesada mirada que ellos pensarían era del infierno si no fuera porque sabían que no podía ser, aún así parecía antinatural con el ocaso rojo sangre pintándose a su espalda y dándole ese brillo demoniaco a sus ojos.

-My Lord… nosotros estamos honrados ante su propuesta… pero me temo que Kagome carece de dote con que ayudarles… aunado al hecho de que es muy probable que nos marchemos de aquí… buscando nueva fortuna, debido a las injusticias con las que me he topado.- Empezó el hombre regordete con labia viendo concebidos sus planes a la perfección, además, el Duque parecía muy dispuesto a todo con tal de tener la mano de Kagome, lo bronco y rápido de su propuesta lo indicó. ¿Qué importaba que fuera brusco, algo salvaje? Él no se casaría con el muchacho, asimismo puede que la compañía de Kagome lo puliera un poco con el tiempo, o puede que no, a él qué diablos le importaba, esta era su oportunidad de sacar provecho y no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Por el dinero no se preocupen, supe desde el primer momento que Kagome no tenía un penique en el bolcillo de usted desde que los conocí…- el hombre se levantó erguido ante tal acusación, con deseos de replicar fuertemente, no obstante, la mirada fiera y brillante en los ojos del joven lo hizo callar abruptamente con el corazón regresando a su pecho de un trago.

-Y a pesar de todo estoy interesado en ella, por lo que si ella me acepta, estoy en acuerdo de entregarles quinientas libras esterlinas a cada uno.- Aquello era una miseria para un hombre con el poder como el que tenía al frente, y el viejo Barón lo sabía, pero también sabía cuando abstenerse de estirar más a su suerte, los últimos tirones que lo llevaron a ese estado así lo demostraron, por lo menos ya tenía para adelantar al usurero de Naraku, y con ello obtener un tiempo más de vida, ya después se encargaría de sacarle todo lo que tuviera, sería muy fácil por medio Kagome.

-Está… perfecto.- dijo practicando la sonrisa más falsa que su alma pudo construir. –Nos encantara tenerlo en nuestra familia, y sería un honor para nosotros que Kagome aceptara casarse con usted.

Inuyasha era muchas cosas en su vida, había sido limpiador de botas cuando niño, después había ayudado a un carnicero cuando iniciaba la adolescencia y dejaba la niñez, había sido empleado en una casa para (al caerle bien a su jefe) haber empezado a estudiar tratando de ser alguien, ahora era un Duque, dueño de un gran hacendado… todo menos un tonto, por lo que cuando la mirada de disconforme y ambición brilló en las profundas castañas del hombre él lo notó de inmediato, pero ya tendría tiempo de tratar con él, primero tenía que convencer a la joven Higurashi de casarse con él.

_Bien, que puedo decir, no tengo ni perdón ni excusa por haber tardado tanto en subirles el capítulo, solo diré que he andado entretenida con el último año de mi preparatoria, con tantas cosas que ya no sé si podré, en fin, espero me disculpen y pues solo quiero decirles que muchas gracias por el interés que profesan en esta mi humilde obra, como muchas se darán cuenta, aún hay muchas cosas que resolver, no obstante el primero ya lo estoy dejando dilucidar, porque aunque Inuyasha está en otra época, sigue siendo Inuyasha, y su carácter se nota más en este capítulo, espero haberlas complacido, me despido y espero subirles pronto el nuevo capítulo que en este momento empezare a trazar antes de que las ideas vuelen de mi cabeza como libélulas espantadas._


	7. Capítulo 7 Verdad o Mentira,

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Siete.**

Kagome observó el ocaso pintado de oro con el sol en tono rojo sangre, era tan profundo el color que ella pensó por un momento que en verdad sangraba. El silencio reinaba en la carroza y ella no hacía ningún intento por romperlo, por fin tenía un poco de silencio, era verdad que le parecía extraña la falta de regañinas de su madre y los ronquidos de su padre pero ¿quién era ella para instigarles? Ya le dirían todo lo que habían visto, oído u olido, probablemente mañana le dolerían los tímpanos ante tantas alabanzas de tan buen gusto, ahora solo quería tener paz y regresar pronto para ver a su hermanito.

Cuando al fin llegaron rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación sin esperar alguna palabra de sus padres, las medias; que todo el día habían estado encajándosele eran una tortura, y aún más las dichosas varillas del corsé que hacían que en cada momento sus pulmones ardieran más, solo quería quitarse el pesado vestido y colocarse uno fresco de algodón que ayudara a disminuir el calor. Llego y ahí estaba Sango con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, algo que a ella siempre la llenaba de admiración y levantaba su ánimo.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- fue la pregunta que ya esperaba oír. –Que te puedo decir, ayúdame a quitarme estas horribles medias y este estúpido corsé y trataré de contarte todo lo que deseas escuchar.- Le dijo dándose la vuelta frente a ella para que comenzara con el laborioso trabajo de desabotonar cada uno de los diminutos botones perlas del delicado vestido. Momentos después pudo sentir la libertad de por fin dar una bocanada larga y profunda de aire sin sentir que cuchillas se encajaban en sus costados.

-Pues ya sabes que la Señora ManCleight es así, la joven Mary me dijo que la otra tarde empujo cruelmente a una jovencita solo porque sin querer rompió una de las tazas de porcelana del comedor.- Comentó Sango mientras lentamente quitaba los pasadores que sostenían en alto el delicado peinado.

-Lo sé, Lo sé Sango, pero es que esa mujer te juró que me provoca ganas de aventarla por una ventana, su snob por poco provoca que me salieran ronchas, además el Duque tuvo el descaro de colocarme en ese grupo de mujeres sin ápice de corazón y con poco cerebro.- Soltó indignada Kagome mientras las ondas de su cabello caían esparcidas tras su espalda. La suave risa de La joven doncella hizo que una sonrisa también asomara en sus labios.

-Créeme Kagome, muchas te ayudaríamos si no fuera porque nos llevarían al tribunal dispuestas a llevarnos a la horca. Y dime ¿Por qué hizo el Duque tan villanesca afirmación?- Comentó Sango, Kagome optó por ignorar la burla y prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido con punto y coma mientras la joven doncella le ayudaba a ponerse un sencillo vestido azul con mangas abombadas y cuello cuadrado.

-¡Kagome! No puedo creer que hayas dejado al Duque ¡Al Duque! Ahí parado con todo y cucharón solo porque te molestó lo que él te dijo.- Le regaño exalta Sango.

-Lo sé Sango, no me regañes, es sólo que… me molestó tanto lo que dijo… me molestó que dijera y me comparara con mujeres como la nieta de Lady ManCleight, cuando ni siquiera me conoce, cuando solo se basa en su experiencia encajonando a todo el mundo en un concepto tan cerrado, porque, por lo menos… yo dejaría todo, este estúpido lugar, este mundo de "status" cómo él dijo, para poder vivir una vida tranquila en un pueblito calmado junto a Sota y casada con Houyo.- terminó con algo de tristeza la chica sentándose en la orilla de la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Sango solo la observó, porque ella sabía de primera mano lo que era la carencia y el estar desesperada por no saber si conservaras tu empleo el día de mañana. Pero también veía la tristeza en los ojos de la joven y conocía la historia detrás de ella, sabía por lo que la chiquilla había pasado y visto, también sabía cómo eran sus padres y el futuro que le esperaba. Era un alma pura y limpia en un prado de oscuridad.

-Bueno ¿Y Kohaku y yo qué? ¿Acaso no contamos en ese sueño tuyo?- Aquello tomó desprevenida a la joven, que con una media sonrisa, notó que la chica ya hablaba más natural, era tan fastidioso el "usted"

-Por supuesto tonta, tú vivirías al lado casada con un apuesto doctor, pastor u otra cosa que tú eligieras.- le contesto riéndose, la joven damisela terminó de colgar el vestido y sonriendo dijo.

-Pues más vale que sea un Doctor, porque así cubriríamos las enfermedades, los pastores siempre me han dado ñañaras, es que no me imagino casada con uno, todo el día rezando y atendiendo a mujeres persignadas como Lady ManCleight, no gracias, respeto mucho a los religiosos, pero de eso a casarme, no gracias.- Terminó con un mohín que hizo que la chica azabache soltara una risa, definitivamente era bueno poder hablar con alguien, agradecía infinitamente tener una amiga como Sango.

-Bueno, No fue todo lo que pasó, al final volví a bailar con el Duque y no fue cualquier cuadrilla, fue un vals, lo más extraño de todo es que mis padres antes de irnos desaparecieron de mi vista dejándome en el salón solo con un amigo del Lord.- Terminó de contar sus hazañas la jovencita siendo observada con estupor por la doncella que la veía asombrada de todo lo que una simple fiesta pudiera ocasionar, notó con profundo pavor la maraña de problemas que se cernían sobre su amiga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El joven Miroku observó con sus azules ojos a su amigo que miraba el inmenso cielo cuajado de estrellas con una copa en su mano, la noticia le había dejado sin habla y con la estupefacción pintando cada uno de sus rasgos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Les has pedido permiso a los padres de la muchacha para cortejarla? Peor aún ¿Piensas casarte? ¿Es que las caídas de los caballos te han dañado el cerebro?- Preguntó siendo para él inconcebible que su amigo hubiera hecho tal acción, a esas alturas ya pensaba que muy probablemente le habían puesto hongos alucinógenos en la comida y ya empezaba a desvariar… tal vez el whisky, diablos, en verdad dejaría de beber.

-Déjate de tus payasadas Miroku, no es cómo si no supieras que esto iba a suceder, vamos si hasta tú y Mioga dijeron que no habría otra solución, si quería que el "Ducado" de mi familia siguiera siendo impoluto y respetado, tenía que casarme con una hija de buena cuna que lavara mi nombre y todos los pecados que conllevó las indiscreciones de mi padre.- Termino el hombre dando otro trago de su copa y girando para enfrentarle con aquella mirada que en ese momento parecía encendida y que hacía que escalofríos viajaran por su espina.

-Sí, pero tú sabes que no lo decía tan enserio, bueno si lo hacía, pero vamos ¡tan pronto! Me has dejado sorprendido, además, se les nota la ambición a los padres a mil leguas, no sabemos realmente qué planes tienen y lo que están dispuestos a hacer con tal de unirse a tu legado, ¿quién te dice que la jovencita no es igual que ellos? Que tenga un rostro de ángel con cuerpo de lujuria que tienta hasta al más santo no significa que no sea igual a sus padres, ¿No dicen los viejos que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol?-

Inuyasha solo lo observó tan profundamente que Miroku ciertamente se sintió ultrajado y atemorizado.

-Es necesario, ya evadí mucho tiempo la responsabilidad que mis padres me dejaron, tu sabes que mi madre solo quería que encontrara a una mujer que me amara, y las últimas palabras del viejo y la orden especifica en su testamento fue esa, que hiciera lo que mi madre quería, y aunque no era el mejor hombre, no puedo negar que amaba a mi madre y que no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió conmigo hasta que me encontró, por ello quiero darles esa satisfacción, y aunque los padres de la chiquilla no me inspiran nada más que desconfianza… hay algo en ella… hay algo en ella que- No pudo terminar la frase pues sintió estúpido el tratar de explicar a su viejo amigo la obsesión que parecía embriagarlo y le quitaba todo grado de lucidez.

-¡Caramba! ¡Pero si parece que tu cerebro se fue de paseo y me dejo solo hormonas! ¡Ni siquiera los has investigado! No sabes que pasado tienen, ¿No te das cuenta de que incluso no sabes si son tan honestos cómo se ven o dicen ser? Dime ¿de verdad crees que una familia como esta permitiría casarse así como así a su única hija si no vieran la oportunidad de sacar ventaja? Me parece que actúas impulsivamente- Comentó Miroku sintiendo la corazonada de que esos planes locos no acabarían bien, y lo último que quería era ver a su amigo defraudado.

-Estas actuando como un cabrón Miroku, y aunque ya sé que es tu naturaleza, rara vez la veo, no eres mi madre, así que guárdate esos instintos maternales para alguno de los hijos que tanto corres el riesgo de crear, los padres no me interesan, además te tengo a ti y a Mioga para proteger mis intereses y no soy tan imbécil como para dejarles estar cerca, lo único de ellos que me interesa es su hija, y aunque sé que puede estar igual de podrida que los padres, me tomare el tiempo de conocerla y ver si así es.- Terminó dejando estupefacto a Miroku que aún no entendía la cabezonería de su amigo ¿Y si lo estaban engañando? Se guardo sus dudas ante la acerada mandíbula de este que denotaba su tención, ya habría tiempo, y el investigaría todo antes que Inuyasha perdiera por completo la razón, o peor, que sus impulsos lo llevaran a descalabrarse por un despeñadero.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome observó a su hermanito recostado en la cama, con el libro en el regazó notó las largas pestañas negras que caían sobre las mejillas blancas como la nieve herencia de su madre y sintió una cálido sensación recorrerle el pecho, dándole un suave beso se levanto y estiró la espalda que tenía entumecida para después colocar el libro en su respectivo lugar y encaminarse hacia la puerta, con un último vistazo sobre su hombro se despidió de su hermano y salió serrándola con cuidado.

-Kagome… necesitamos hablar.- Le dijo su madre a su espalda logrando que el corazón se le acelerara por el susto.

-¡Madre! Me espantó.- Le dijo llevándose una mano hacía el pecho, su madre no dijo nada y antes de que terminara ya estaba encaminándose al estudio, Kagome sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho la siguió.

En el lugar iluminado por las lámparas de gas se encontraba su padre sentado en el tímido escritorio, el hombre llevaba consigo una expresión de satisfacción y su madre se colocó a un lado tras su espalda colocando una mano sobre su hombro, algo en esa extraña pose y en aquella expresión hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espina dorsal.

-Kagome, tenemos nuevas noticias que darte.- Comenzó su padre dando un sutil trago a la copa de vino.

-Veras, ha sucedido algo esta tarde que nos ha inmenso orgullo y placer, algo que ensalzaría nuestra sangre y que hará que nuestro estatus mejore considerablemente.- Prosiguió con un timbre de voz que hacía que un retortijón se tensara más y más en su estomago dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

-El Duque está tarde nos ha pedido reunirnos con él, amablemente nos ha pedido tu mano para cortejarte como es debido y desposarse contigo. Nosotros naturalmente hemos dado nuestro consentimiento y bendición.- Terminó mientras miraba su copa atentamente ajeno al derrumbe que sintió Kagome a su alrededor, por un momento el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones y sintió que las paredes a su alrededor poco a poco se derrumbaban sobre ella.

Eso no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando, con un pinchazo toda su burbuja de ilusiones y sueños se rompió dejando restos acristalados que se encajaban profundamente en su mente.

-Pero ustedes no pueden, ¡Yo no le amo! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! ¡No nos hemos tratado más que unas pocas veces! ¿Cómo es posible que estén pensando dar mi mano a un desconocido? ¡Son mis Pa!…- El golpe seco retumbó por el estudio, la joven se llevo la palma a su mejilla mientras las lagrimas suavemente caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarnos.- Proclamo la madre con la mano aún en alto por el revés hacia su hija y la respiración entrecortada, Kagome lentamente elevo la mirada hacia su progenitora para después desviarla hacia su padre.

-Por favor papá ¡Por favor tienen que entender que no lo amo! ¡Casi no lo conozco!- El hombre observo a su hija desde su cómoda posición en su sillón, su eterna copa de vino casi bacía.

-Kagome, como bien has sabido, estamos cada vez con menos dinero, las deudas hacienden cada vez más, este lugar a resultado una fortuna de gastos que no puedo costear, y mantener a los pocos empleados que aún tenemos me está dejando en la quiebra, de hecho no estoy seguro de poder con los gastos del tutor de Sota, y tratando de salir delante de esto hice una jugada mal. Por tratar de conseguir dinero aposte todo el que teníamos a un usurero, no obstante lo perdí, por lo que muy pronto nos quitaran hasta el último penique y Sota muy probablemente nunca tenga más estudios que los que le he dado hasta ahorita.- Kagome lo miro con los ojos repletos de horror ¡¿Qué había hecho? Por dios, y eso ¿Qué quería decir?

-Me está diciendo que ¿Me está vendiendo para poder sacar dinero?- Preguntó con un nudo en su garganta que rápidamente se comprimía negándole el oxigeno, la mirada de su padre ni siquiera parpadeo cuando la miró directamente a los ojos y Kagome supo que su suerte estaba echada, con un último esfuerzo de abrir una abertura en aquella densa oscuridad hablo con su última esperanza.

-Yo amo al joven Houyo, el me prometió que cuando regresara de La Cáliz vendría a pedir su consentimiento para casarnos, dijo que contrariamos nupcias, él también tiene dinero, sus padres son dueños de tiendas en la nueva Inglaterra, la tierra de las oportunidades, además de que ya se están expandiendo para Londres comerciando con su mercancía…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano alzada de su padre que ya mostraba signos de molestia en su tenso rostro, su madre cruzada de brazos los observó con una chispa que a Kagome realmente aterró.

-Kagome no seas idiota, Houyo regreso está tarde, para mañana ya se habrá enterado de tus escarceos con el joven Duque…-

-Pero yo no…- hablo Kagome. -¡No me interrumpas! ¡No se para que trato de explicarte! en fin que no se diga que a ninguna hija mía le ven la cara. Kagome ¿Tienes idea de para qué fue a La Cáliz ese joven tuyo?- Preguntó el Barón mirando con cierto cinismo a su hija. -El hombre al que tanta devoción tienes se fue para casarse con una rica Condesa, una mujer que es mayor que él pero que tiene mucho más dinero y posición que una joven muchacha de villa Oak pobre e hija de un simple Barón sin un céntimo en la bolsa la cual tanto lo ama.-

Kagome sintió que el alma se le iba rápidamente de su cuerpo y que todos sus sueños y que su corazón se estrujaba en su cerebro arrancándole los latidos dolorosamente ahogándola en su dolor.

-No… No es cierto… ¡No es cierto! ¡Ustedes solo me dicen eso porque quieren que me case con ese estúpido hombre! ¡Ustedes solo lo dicen porque quieren ver sus sueños realidad a costa de todo lo que ha amado su última hija y no les importa aplastar con ello sus deseos e ilusiones! ¡Son los seres más egoístas y ambiciosos que he!…- Los gritos desesperados fueron rotos esta vez por la mano de su padre que la miraba colérico dejándola sentada en el piso del dolor, Kagome solo observaba la lujosa alfombra mientras su precioso rostro era bañado por la lagrimas de dolor que bajaban por él.

-Qué estás diciendo muchacha tonta, para ese joven tonto tú nunca has significado nada, nunca te ha tomado en serio, has sido su jueguecito todo este tiempo, ¿acaso no crees la verdad de tu amado joven? El se marcho para casarse con una mujer más distinguida que tú, y tú aquí como una inútil defendiéndolo, si no nos crees pregúntale a tus conocidas.- Agrego su madre inclinándose ligeramente, la chica sentada en el piso solo apretaba los puños sobre su regazo ante las aceradas palabras. Rápidamente se levantó dejando atrás el estudio impidiendo que su madre la tomara por el codo y la retuviera no queriendo escuchar nada más de las dolorosas palabras, se sentía destrozada, aún así estaba segura que lo que había dicho su padre no era cierto, Houyo la amaba, él la amaba como ella lo amaba a él y esa era la verdad.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_2,914 Palabras, 7 Hojas._

_Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, Benditas vacaciones ¿no? Bueno y aunque solo recibí un review no importa, yo se que a esta persona le gusta y por ello seguiré, y aunque es maravilloso que me tengan en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas, siempre es agradable que me dejen un mensaje, me entristece un poco el notar que casi no hay interés en ella ya que muchas no lo hacen, un mensaje siempre anima y con ello me dan más ánimo de escribir, y no es que sea chantaje, es verdad, me inspiran a seguir esta historia que aunque va lenta, va segura._

_Gracias Sandra-Kag. Es un placer que te guste la historia, eres muy amable, lamento no haber puesto agradecimientos antes pero soy mucho de colocar capítulos y si tengo inspiración seguir con los demás así que me olvido, de verdad lo siento pero siempre leo los mensajes y agradezco cada palabra de ánimo que me dan._

_Sobre Kagome e Inuyasha, les diré que estoy tratando de ajustar la personalidad de los personajes, ahorita por lo pronto no se nota tanto en Inuyasha pero ya verán más adelante, por lo menos he dejado en claro que el chico a sufrido y por ello es arisco, en este capítulo se nota un poco más el carácter terco de ellos dos, uno aferrado a tenerla a pesar de los consejos de su amigo y la otra aferrada a un amor fantasma, pobrecita la verdad es que me da un poco de pena, pero Inuyasha la ayudara ya verán, bueno las dejo y espero lo hayan disfrutado._


	8. Capítulo 8 Iluciones rotas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Ocho.**

Kagome corrió encerrándose en su cuarto, rápidamente puso seguro y se recostó sobre la puerta dejándose caer como una muñeca sin cuerdas, el dolor lacerante en su corazón la aturdía y las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez haciendo que su cabeza quisiera estallar, momentos después se escucharon suaves golpes en la puerta que de inmediato reconoció, con cansancio se puso en pie y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga quien silenciosamente caminó volviendo a cerrarla con llave.

-Kagome ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó asustada la doncella quien había ido a ayudarla a prepararse para dormir. –Sango, mis padres quieren obligarme a casarme con el Duque, y yo no lo amo.- Susurró con congoja la chica mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, la joven al momento la comprendió y sintió dolor por su amiga, con cuidado le paso un brazo por la espalda y la encaminó a sentarse para que pudiera comentarle lo que sucedía.

-Siéntate Kagome, dime todo lo que paso, vas a ver que entre las dos veremos una salida.- Le susurro sin dudar ni un momento de lo dicho por su amiga.

Poco a poco la chica fue dejando de llorar mientras le contaba lo sucedido, el cansancio haciendo mella en ella venciéndola lentamente logrando que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. La joven doncella notó el preciso momento que su amiga cayó en el sueño y sintió pesar por su situación, y aunque Sango era racional y analítica sabiendo que en realidad su amiga tenía suerte pues ¿Cuántas mujeres en su época tenían la oportunidad de casarse con un joven apuesto y galante que en verdad se veía interesado en ellas? Sin ir más lejos ella no tendría esa posibilidad, probablemente se casara con una persona humilde y si quería concebir una posición mejor con un viejo rabo-verde con un montón de verrugas, aun así no por ello su situación no le dolía. Sabía cuánto amor sentía por el joven y aunque a veces se preguntaba si en realidad ella había creado un espejismo de ese amor para tratar de encontrar una salida de sus padres, eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo en la injusticia a la que la estaban sometiendo, todo mundo se merecía ser feliz, sobre todo ella que era tan buena y pura, que tenía un gran corazón que merecía que lo amaran y que probablemente se marchitaría como una rosa cortada en un jarrón de porcelana, esperaba realmente que el joven con el que se casaría la hiciera feliz, de verdad lo esperaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se levantó con el constante galopar de los caballos en las adoquinadas calles que anunciaban el despertar a la vida de la gente, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar lucían un poco rojos, sentía el cuerpo adolorido por los montones de tela del vestido que la enclaustraban y por una vez se felicito de no seguir normas, pues sin duda el corsé la habría asfixiado mientras dormía.

Pasaron los segundos mientras escuchaba el completo silencio del lugar, la casa colmada de tranquilidad le dio la oportunidad de pensar en lo que haría, ella no quería casarse, esa era la conclusión exacta a la que llegó, o por lo menos no sin amor, con rapidez se levantó abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

El pasillo se encontraba en penumbras ligeramente alumbrado por una que otra vela, regresó por una capucha negra y volvió saliendo al pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie.

En el piso inferior no se escuchaba sonido alguno hasta acercarse a la cocina, entonces todo el bullicio comenzó su marcha y ella optó por ocultarse para acercarse a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, la puerta de su amiga Sango inmediatamente apareció frente a ella y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, toco suavemente esperando que nadie la viera.

La puerta se abrió y una asombrada Sango descubrió a la joven de cabellos azabaches que no muy bien se reconocía bajo la capucha y capa.

-Sango, que bueno que estas despierta y cambiada, necesito que me acompañes.- Le susurro la chica agradeciendo infinitamente por vez primera que sus padres se levantaran tan tarde.

-Pero Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a dónde?- le preguntó la chica observando a ambos lados del pasillo para después jalarla al interior de la modesta habitación.

-No hay tiempo Sango, necesito que me acompañes porque sin ti me perdería, necesito que me lleves a casa de Houyo, tú conoces mejor la villa y me podrás guiar ¿Por favor me acompañas?-

-Pero que estás diciendo ¿Sabes todo el riesgo que corremos? Además tus padres pueden descubrirnos y a mí me despedirían, el joven Houyo vive a varias manzanas de aquí, si es que sigue viviendo ahí, tendríamos que ir en coche y si tu padre se entera te encerrara de por vida ¿O estas pensando en fugarte con él?- Le preguntó la doncella espantada, pero una mirada a los ojos hinchados y algo llorosos de su amiga le dijo que lo haría.

-Por favor Sango, no tengo a nadie más que me lleve y yo no conozco las calles, yo sé que es mentira lo que dijeron mis padres, además si remotamente fuera verdad no tendrían a donde llegar, por el momento mientras busca mansión y servidumbre vivirán con sus padres, se que te arriesgas pero asumiré toda la responsabilidad, te lo prometo, no haré ninguna tontería, no dejaré que te despidan, solo ayúdame a ir a verlo.- Contesto obviando a la pregunta, pues si había la posibilidad, no dudaría en ir a alguna capilla y casarse con el joven. Sango dio un pesado suspiro y después se giro al modesto armario para buscar una capucha como la de su amiga, sabía que no tenía opción, además de que no dejaría que su amiga corriera el peligro de andar a esas horas de la mañana sola.

-Bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta, pero tendrá que ser rápido, tus papás piden el desayuno como a eso de las diez y si te ven con ese vestido arrugado sin cambiar nadie nos salvara de una regañina, además hay que tener cuidado de los chismoso pues nos pueden delatar así que no te bajes la capucha hasta que lleguemos ¿De acuerdo?- La chica asintió con entusiasmo, momentos después y para alivio de ellas se encontraban en un carruaje sin que nadie las hubiera visto y pudiera delatarlas.

Kagome sentía los nervios hechos nudos en su estómago y por ello agradeció no haber desayunado, no creía poder soportar algo en él. Tras unos minutos pagó al cochero para girarse dejando al olvido al carruaje negro.

La amplia fachada se notaba desde la esquina, era ligeramente ostentosa con sus pilares semejantes a la arquitectura griega y sus tejas de un color ladrillo fuerte, la chica se asomo desde su esquina esperando con ansias el momento en el que él joven saliera con su rutina matutina para el club, forma en el que ellos se conocieron pues ella acompañaba a Sango una que otra vez para ir por los víveres.

Espero y espero y cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida temiendo que fueran a ser descubiertas el joven salió, su cuerpo luciendo gallardamente un traje de dos piezas con su sombrero de copa, Kagome al momento sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta y las típicas maripositas nerviosas volando en su corazón, deseando correr hasta él para abrazarlo y sentir su tranquilidad iba a hacerlo bajándose la capucha de la capa cuando en eso una señora con una sonrisa agradable algo mayor que el muchacho salió por la misma puerta. Sus ropas de finos bordados y el amplio collar de rubíes dejaban ver que no era una simple sirvienta.

La señora bajó con velocidad la escalinata para darle unos guantes al joven y limpiarle las solapas del traje, el muchacho torció el gesto en una pobre sonrisa que no iluminó nunca sus ojos para después inclinarse ligeramente y depositar un beso en los labios de la mujer.

Kagome sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos y que todos sus sueños y esperanzas se deshacían como castillos de arena, todo en ella dolió, las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y sus precioso ojos perdieron el brillo, toda su alma estremecida de dolor, giró sin esperar ya nada hacia donde su amiga la veía con tristeza y aunque ella quiso decirle que estaría bien, las cuerdas vocales de su garganta se negaron a hacer ruido adoloridas completamente por el nudo que las ahogaba y que le impedían siquiera pasar saliva, la joven doncella suavemente paso el brazo por los hombros de su amiga que bajaba el rostro para que nadie viera la tristeza en él y suavemente se encaminaron hacia la parada de coches que las llevarían a casa. Por un momento deseo ser hombre para poder ir y darle un puñetazo bien merecido a la perfecta nariz del joven que quedaba a sus espaldas.

Momentos después se encontraban en el obscuro carruaje que se mecía al compás de cada suave galope del caballo, la mirada de la chica veía perdida a la ventanilla cerrada por la cortina que apenas dejaba entrar los rayos del amanecer, su mirada vacía sin enfocar nada, en su interior todo el mundo de turbulentas sensaciones hacía una vorágine que le comprimía el corazón agobiándole. Descendieron a una cuadra de su casa y lentamente caminaron con el peso de la tristeza en una nube negra sobre ellas, Kagome ya ni siquiera notaba que no derramaba lagrimas, todo lo que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y encerrarse dejando fuera todo el dolor.

Después de que se adentraron sin que nadie las viera, Sango acompaño a su amiga a su habitación, sin decir nada la ayudo con la capa para después cambiarla con el suave camisón de algodón con el que solía dormir mientras ella paralizada en el centro del lugar se dejaba hacer como una muñeca, en sus ojos se podía ver el grado de ruptura de la porcelana perfecta que había sido.

-Kagome… ¿necesitas algo más?- Preguntó la chica castaña tratando de hacer reaccionar un poco a su amiga, pero ella con la mirada aún fija en un punto indeterminado lo negó, la muchacha apartó unos finos cabellos del frente de la niña y trato de hablarle mientras sentía profunda tristeza por su amiga.

-Kagome… yo… si yo fuera hombre te aseguro que habría ido a partirle la cara… sabes… bueno no sé qué decirte y nunca he sido la mejor con las palabras de consuelo, pero te puedo decir que estoy aquí para lo que necesites… y aunque no estoy en tú situación, se que la vida sigue, eres una chica estupenda con un corazón demasiado grande… ese hombre nunca te mereció, fue un cobarde…- Ninguna de las palabras antes dichas por la doncella hicieron reaccionar el joven rostro de la señorita, y Sango, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, soltó un suspiro decidiendo dejarla sola.

Kagome escucho el clic de la puerta cerrarse y solo en ese momento su cuerpo volvió a la vida, con lentitud se acercó a la cama para introducirse bajo las finas sabanas dejando salir el dolor.

Su pecho se comprimió completamente ante este ahogándola y al momento soltó los cientos de sollozos que había estado reteniendo sintiendo como una parte de su alma se desprendía apagándose, todos sus sueños rotos en mil pedazos esparcidos en la niebla, cada uno de ellos envueltos en la ilusión del primer amor, de las promesas rotas que tanto habían hecho vibrar a su joven corazón, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso Houyo? ¿Por qué la lleno de ilusiones y desvelos con una vida que al final no le daría? ¿Por qué le hizo creer cada una de sus mentiras de amor si no sentía nada por ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal dolor? Solo lo había amado.

Su mente recordaba con eco cada una de las palabras de amor que le había dicho, el brillo de sus ojos que hacía a su corazón dichoso y mientras se derrumbaba en la soledad de su dolor recordándole, Un chispazo trajo a unos ojos dorados como el fuego que inquietaban lentamente a su espíritu, y que por un momento antes de dormirse, calmó el dolor en este.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha caminó por la callejuelas, su cuerpo vibrando de energía, se sentía algo inquieto y no supo el por qué, no obstante a su mente venían unos ojos café con canela repletos de niebla.

Habían pasado dos días desde que pidió la mano de la joven, y si bien habría tenido que ir antes a visitarla, no había podido por los detalles de su viaje a la capital, aunado al hecho de las cuentas que tenía que revisar con Miroku, aun así estaba calmado, había dejado en claro a los padres que no quería que le dijeran nada a la joven de sus planes, él se encargaría de ello cuando fuera el momento, por lo pronto quería enamorarla sin saber por qué.

Se detuvo ante una pequeña con una canasta repleta de flores.

-Dime pequeña ¿Cuáles crees que sean unas buenas flores para comprar?- Le preguntó no sabiendo elegir entre tantas, y queriendo huir rápido antes de que alguien lo viera y soltara murmullos, o peor, que fuera con el chisme a Miroku, se estremecía de solo pensar la cara y carcajadas que soltaría cuando se enterara.

-¿Son para su novia?- Preguntó la niña un poco atemorizada ante los brillantes ojos del educado caballero que miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo, algo que ayudo no a que se relajara.

-Em., bueno, sí… supongo, bueno… ella aun no me acepta.- respondió el hombre sintiéndose de todo menos varonil, al rato se sentaría a tomar té con Kaede y a tejer bufandas.

-Bueno, la _Gerbera_ significa inocencia y pureza, la _lila_… bueno esa le conviene si está iniciando a cortejarla, ella sabrá lo que significa, las rosas rojas significa pasión y amor, las blancas virtud y castidad, la _Viola_ pensamientos, los _narcisos_ recuerdos y la _Hederá_ fidelidad…- Inuyasha lo único que quería era un maldito ramo de flores sin ser descubierto, y aquí estaba, aprendiendo su maldito lenguaje que tanto estaba de moda entre los enamorados, cosa que él NO era, ¡joder! ¿Qué dijo que significaban las primeras?

-Está bien, está bien, dame un ramo con Gerbera y lilas.- La interrumpió, momentos después dejaba a una niña feliz con una libra esterlina que les daría de comer por una semana a su madre y hermanos, mientras que el se encaminaba a la entrada de la vieja casona.

Tocó y el mayordomo tras unos instantes abrió, dándole su tarjeta espero a que lo adentraran en el salón a esperar mientras se notificaba (para su aún mayor fastidio) a los Barones de su presencia. Instantes después la pareja arrebatada interrumpía en la tranquilidad del salón mirándole con cierto nerviosismo.

-Mi Lord, es un pacer verle ¿Viene a ver a nuestra pequeña niña?- Peguntó el hombre con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, Inuyasha apenas reprimió el rodar los ojos, ¿a qué más iría ahí?

-Así es, me gustaría invitarle a dar un paseo por la plaza, si no hay inconveniente.- Contestó aún con el estúpido ramo en sus manos haciéndolo sentir un real idiota, prometió nunca más cortejar a nadie. La pareja se observó de reojo y la mujer esbozando una sonrisa que parecía tallada en hielo preguntó.

-¿Son para ella las flores?- El hombre solo asintió. -¡Ho, son preciosas! ¿Me permite ponerlas en agua?- Exclamó emocionada mientras Inuyasha se las tendía esperando con impaciencia que llamaran a alguien que avisara de su presencia a la chica.

-Bueno mi Lord.- dijo carraspeando el viejo hombre para llamar su atención. –Me temo que nuestra niña no podrá salir hoy, el doctor lo ha prohibido.- Murmuro el hombre mientras Inuyasha sentía un inquieto nudo que rápidamente desapareció de su estómago al pasar saliva.

-¿Está enferma la joven?- Preguntó observándolos. Ambos personajes se miraron ente ellos para después con una sonrisa tensa mirarlo a él.

-He, me temo que sí mi Lord, nuestra hija enfermó antenoche de una fiebre muy fuerte por lo que tuvimos que traer al doctor, pero no os preocupéis, nos ha dicho que no es más que un simple resfriado, pero que necesita un poco de reposo para retomar su salud.- Terminó el Barón sintiéndose amenazado por aquellos ojos dorados que ciertamente lo inquietaban cuando lo miraban fijamente, sentía que podía develar toda la maraña de mentiras que había creado y lo obscuro de su corazón.

Tras unos instantes de incomodo silencio en el que Inuyasha los evaluó notó que algo más sucedía ahí, no obstante si los padres se habrían retractado de su propuesta, el no iba a dar marcha atrás, sonrió torcidamente y se elevo del sillón en que se había sentado.

-Lo entiendo caballero, y no habiendo nada más que pudiera hacer aquí, me retiro, denle las flores a la joven y mis mejores deseos de que se encuentre mejor. También espero que sigamos honrando nuestra palabra de caballeros, dado que usted ha consentido que la joven y yo nos casemos No estará negándome su presencia ¿Verdad?- Preguntó notando las miradas nerviosas de la pareja.

-¡Por supuesto que no mi Lord! Me ofende al pensar que le diría una mentira, si gusta lo llevamos a la habitación de nuestra hija para que lo compruebe, aunque no es bien visto a un hombre ajeno de la familia en la habitación de una joven casadera, no quiero que usted dude de nosotros.- Inuyasha observó al Barón, notando que tenía razón en sus palabras solo pudo dar la vuelta hacía donde lo esperaban con sus sombrero y mientras se lo colocaba contestó.

-Está bien Barón, como usted dice, no tengo por qué dudar de su palabra, volveré después para ver como se encuentra vuestra pupila, por lo pronto me despido.- Contestó encaminándose para profundo alivio de los padres a la puerta, una vez solo la Baronesa giro a su marido sintiéndose aún ofendida, con todo y que el Duque tenía razón.

-Ese hombre prepotente, como osa siquiera dudar de lo que le decimos, si no fuera porque lo necesitamos, me gustaría restregarle que Kagome no quiso bajar a verlo.- murmuró cruzándose de brazos, el hombre giró a verla mientras asentía ligeramente.

-Bueno mujer, que esperabas, es el Duque, ahora lo que nos interesa es la muchacha malcriada, no es posible que no quiera bajar.- Contesto malhumorado adquiriendo un ligero sonrojo por la rabia.

-Pues no se qué piensas hacer, si ella no quiere enamorarlo ni aunque la obligues lo hará, Kagome es muy terca, y ya sabes lo que piensa sobre esas locas ideas de casarse por amor, si el Duque la ve y con lo transparente que es, ten por seguro que no querrá casarse.- Terminó la mujer soltando un bufido, el hombre sonrió barajeando una de sus cartas.

-Estoy seguro de que Kagome consentirá casarse con el bastardo, solo necesito darle algo de motivación, su terquedad no es más grande que su corazón.-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome observó la ventana sentada con los manos sobre las rodillas en el sillón de su alcoba, sus ojos aún rojos de las noches de desvelos y las lágrimas derramadas, abajo notó la imponente figura del Duque, su azabache cabello oculto por el sombrero, solo la larga melena sujeta en una coleta se vislumbraba surcando a mitad de su ancha espalda, era formidable, su cuerpo llevaba un traje color café con leche que se ajustaba a la amplitud de sus hombros y ella no dudó acentuaba el dorado de sus ojos, por un momento deseó haber bajado solo para verle y al momento su adolorido corazón desecho la idea, ya había tenido suficiente de hombres, no quería complicarse aún más con uno al que le era fácil comprar todo lo que deseara, incluida a ella.

Aún así no pudo desear un obscuro anhelo que no sabía de dónde provenía, y cómo presintiéndolo él levantó su rostro y la vio haciendo que por un momento todas sus ideas se paralizaran y que su corazón volviera a la vida latiendo un poco más fuerte sin doler ante cada compás.

Inuyasha observó la figura etérea asomada en la ventana, su largo cabello azabache en ondas le caía por un costado en una densa cortina que apenas se notaba desde donde se encontraba, su rostro de lado apoyado sobre sus palmas en las rodillas lo observaba sin pestañear, y el sintió una nostalgia tan aguda que lo golpeo como un gancho en el hígado, no supo que lo impulso a girarse y elevar la mirada, solo tuvo una repentina necesidad, y viéndola desde su lugar no le cupo duda de que si estaba enferma, la palidez del rostro lo denotaba, y aunque apenas podía mirar a sus ojos desde ahí, algo en su pose le produjo una sensación de quererla consolar, cosa que le pareció de lo más estúpida, se inclinó con la mano en la cintura para después elevarla y saludarla a lo lejos, inmediatamente giró sin esperar respuesta esperando que la chica pronto se recuperara, no sabía porque, pero le producía amargura verla así, tan sola, tan… ¿Triste? No lo sabía, solo sabía que deseaba ver de nuevo a la muchachita llena de vida con mirada que se incendiaba ante su mal humor… o que lo incendiaba a él.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Lila: **__Simboliza las primeras emociones del amor, cómo comprenderán no podía dejarle saber a Inuyasha eso porque no las compra, ¡machos!, además lo negaría, porque por el momento no siente amarla, y he ahí la palabra clave._

_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo que aunque ya lo tenía, lo que no tuve fue tiempo para subirlo por este y aquellos motivos que sería muy tedioso contarles, espero entiendan la tristeza de Kagome, el primer amor siempre es entrañable y nadie se olvida fácilmente de él, entonces se puede comprender la tristeza y desilusión de la chica quién tenía ensueños y esperanzas en un sueño de humo, pero bueno ahí está Inuyasha que la sacara del pozo, gracias a:_

_Hikaru_Kino; en verdad es un placer que te gustara, es un fic que más o menos está forma para ustedes pero que para mí ya he hecho hasta dos clímax es la trama, bueno espero este capítulo también te agrade._

_Sexy_style, que aunque sé que es Sandra_Kagome no entendí el por qué del cambio, te agradezco tu apoyo y el tiempo que te tomas en escribirme._

_Nagisa_chan; un placer y gracias por las palabras para esta humilde historia salida de mi loca cabeza, espero que te siga gustando y poder verte por aquí._

_Agradezco también a los lectores silenciosos y aquellos que me tienen en sus alertas y favoritos, espero y se animen y un día de estos me dejen un mensajito._


	9. Cpítulo Nueve Chispazos de mentiras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Nueve.**

Kagome aún sentía la mirada dorada en ella, aún cuando estaba a una gran distancia, podía sentir la calidez que esta transmitía con todo que ya hacía rato que el Duque había dado la vuelta dejándola otra vez con su dolor.

A su espalda Sango le hablaba pero ella no prestaba atención. –Kagome… tienes que desayunar, llevas dos días sin comer, tu palidez ya me esta espantando, no puedes seguir así.- Escuchó que le dijo, no obstante, se sentía aletargada y no le apetecía nada de comer, justó en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Sango, sal ahora, necesito hablar a solas con Kagome.- escuchó que decía su padre, pero ella no se inmutó, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para sentir algo más que dolor.

El silencio reino en la habitación una vez que la joven doncella haciendo una reverencia abandonó a paso veloz el lugar, el Barón y la Baronesa notaron el semblante ido de su hija, sintiéndose a ese punto hartos de su berrinche.

-Escucha bien Kagome, tu padre y yo estamos cansados de ese berrinche tuyo, el Duque vino a verte y tú ni siquiera hiciste por ir a verlo, has estado dos días sin comer, _sin bañarte_ y sin salir de la habitación, a la única que permites entrar es a Sango y en las tardes a Sota, pareces un fantasma lamentándose por los rincones.- Termino la mujer frunciendo la boca ante el estado deplorable de su hija con su largo cabello azabache abriéndose como cortina cayendo a un costado de su hombro, no obstante esta no reacciono ante ninguna de las palabras de su madre, solo viendo la ventana.

-Kagome, presta atención a lo que te hablo.- Prosiguió su madre tomándola del brazo para que girara a verlos, pero la chica solo lo observó con su pálido mirar y la desvió hacia algún punto en el infinito.

-Escucha Kagome, esto tal vez te interese.- Comentó su padre observando tranquilamente sus uñas.

-He estado pensando en tu lindo hermanito, y me he preguntado que aras cuando decida casarte con un mercader de la nueva ciudad a la que vamos, ya que no puedo costear esta casa y con las deudas que tenemos, aunado a la falta de mi palabra ante el Duque por tu actitud.- Enunció su padre, logrando por vez primera que Kagome volviera en si y lo mirara con un chispazo de temor en sus ojos.

-Dado que no tienes opción más que satisfacerme, y dado que los viejos mercaderes abundan como ratas y no les interesa si jóvenes bellas como tú los aman o no, tendrás que casarte porque así lo decido, y entonces tú hermano ciertamente será separado de ti porque ¿Quién querría un mocoso que no es nada suyo para criarlo?- Le preguntó viendo con satisfacción como la chica inmediatamente se erigía con los puños apretados.

-Pero cómo sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere eso he decidido tentarme el corazón porque ¿Quién compara el linaje de un Duque al de un viejo mercader sin nombre ni apellido aún cuando este sea un bastardo?- preguntó con cinismo el hombre.

-Cómo puedes ser tan… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tus hijos cómo mercancía de alquiler?- preguntó Kagome sintiendo la sangre hervir y traerla a la vida forzando a sus cuerdas vocales a hablar después de largo tiempo.

-Vamos Kagome, ambos sabemos que ese bastardito no es mi hijo, y dado que eres una mujer, no me interesas en lo más mínimo; en fin.- Le dijo girando la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Como te iba diciendo, hoy estoy de buen humor así que te propongo un trato, tú te dejas cortejar por el Duque y te casas con él, y yo te doy permiso de mudarte con Sota.- Le dijo como si nada.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer la desfachatez de su padre ¿Es que acaso no tenía corazón? Un vistazo a sus ojos y le dijo que no, giró el rostro para ver que opinaba su madre pero ella estaba reclinada en el tocador acomodándose un mechón de pelo que escapó del apabullante peinado.

-¿Y tú que ganas en todo esto?- preguntó sintiendo que el acido en su garganta envenenaría sus palabras. –Muy simple, la credibilidad y fama de estar emparentado con un Duque, además este me dijo que nos daría a tu madre y a mí dos mil monedas esterlinas, por lo que es un trato que me beneficia y mucho.- Kagome quiso aventar todo y salir corriendo, había catalogado bien al hombre, era un ser despreciable que creía poder comprar a quienquiera que sea.

-¿Y por que necesitas mi cooperación? Tal parece que el Duque solo me ve como mercancía, entonces lo último que le apetece es conquistarme.- Su padre torció el gesto, detestaba las preguntas interminables, pero parecía que la chiquilla resucitada en verdad estaba interesada.

-Bueno, el hombre quiere cortejarte y que seas tú la que decida casarse con él, cómo abras notado cree que tienes ese derecho, aún y que no sabe que tú te escapaste hace dos días para verte con tu amado "joven", aunque confío que una vez comprobado lo que te dije te dejes de esas tonterías y seas más sensata, dado que si el Duque se entera de tus escarceos amorosos y que le has visto la cara aceptando bailes y que te visite sin decirle que tenías a un pretendiente se molestará en demasía, botando todo y mandándonos al diablo, además, tengo entendido que es famoso por su carácter, que no es nada bueno.- Kagome sintió miedo ante sus últimas palabras, tenía el presentimiento de que eran verdad.

-Esta bien, yo acepto que el Duque me corteje, y si desea, casarme con él, pero tienes que prometer que me llevare a mi nueva casa a Sota, Sango y Kohaku conmigo, solo así aceptare esta charada.- Le dijo Kagome al hombre frente a ella que hacía mucho ya no podía decir que fuera su padre.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que le provocó escalofríos. -¡Valla! ¡Parece que la chica ha revivido y tiene algo de cerebro después de todo! Muy bien, cómo te dije antes, estoy de buen humor, te puedes llevar a esa criadita tuya, a su hermano y al que dices que es el tuyo, sólo tienes que asegurarte que el Duque se crea todo, y por supuesto, no comentar nuestro pequeño secretito, no quiero revivir fantasmas del pasado, ni que sepan la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar en este ¿De acuerdo?-

Kagome asintió mientras un nudo de nervios se instalaba en la boca de su estómago dejándole un vació, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero si era la única salida para asegurar su libertad lo conseguiría, y una vez que estuviera segura de que Sango y Kohaku estarían bien, buscaría una salida para las nuevas cadenas que pronto la atarían.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha observó de reojo el lugar, el salón de juegos era un lugar estrafalario, con cortinas de pesado terciopelo rojo, molduras de madera dorada, cientos de velas por doquier iluminándolo y por supuesto, las varias mesas de de juegos con distintos de ellos, a decir verdad era tan común y muy distinto de los tantos que había visto, Miroku caminaba a su lado mientras su cuello se torcía a tal grado que se preocupó porque su amigo después padeciera de una tortícolis, aunque para Miroku era un riesgo que bien merecía mientras observaba a las meseras pasar con sus largos vestidos semi-abiertos de enfrente y con pronunciado escote.

-Pobres niñas, es tan poca la tela que cubre por enfrente sus vestidos que temo que en cualquier momento con un suspiro se les salga… la motivación hacia mi.- murmuro embobado sin dejar de ver el escote de una de las mujeres con grandes proporciones a la que ya le precedía la fama por las poderosas razones anteriores. –Hay dios, hay dios, déjame ir a auxiliar a aquella pobre chica, ¿habías visto tamañas aseveraciones? Creo que yo moriría feliz ahí asfixiado.- Susurró emocionado mientras iba como estirando las manos hacia el motivo de su preocupación.

-Maldición Miroku compórtate que no estoy para tus mañas.- Le contesto Inuyasha con el seño fruncido después de haber azotado la cabeza del pobre abogado.

-Bueno, es que soy una persona de nobles sentimientos, que quieres, me preocupa que le de neumonía, demás ¡Mira! ¡Parece que se ira de boca en cualquier momento! ¡Habías visto algo tan… grandemente interesante!- Preguntaba el chico embobando mientras Inuyasha observaba de reojo a la mujer que al notarse vista le brindó una sonrisa coqueta, es verdad, tenía dos enormes y poderosas… mañas para llamar la atención, pero la verdad es que a él en ese momento no le atraía, tenía unos ojos chocolate en la cabeza que no le dejaban pensar en distraerse con esos dones que dios le dio a la pobre chica que sin duda al final del día terminaba con la espalda adolorida.

-Ya deja esas mañas Miroku, el cliente que parece atender te está observando con esa mirada que siempre te ganas de "arrancar la cabeza al pervertido" no sé cuando diablos superaras tus manías.- terminó dando un trago de su whisky.

-No es mi culpa amigo, son estas manos malditas que no pueden mantenerse lejos de la tentación, y valla que hay tentación.- Susurro alzando la su respectiva copa hacia la chica que le sonrió abiertamente a pesar de que el hombre barrigón de negro que la sostenía de la cintura los observara con el seño fruncido.

-Además no seas apático ¿entonces a que venimos aquí? El lugar de la perdición dirían los recatados.- Comento como si nada, hablando del casino observando con sus azules ojos a su amigo que miraba a todos y a nada, parecía que no hubiera ahí algo que llamara su atención, cosa extraña si observabas a la variada y versátil servidumbre dispuestos a servirlos, más a dos apuestos hombres como ellos, modestia parte cabía decir.

No obstante, si no fuera porque lo conocía muy bien y sabia que eso era poco probable, casi juraría que estaba embrujado porque sino ¿porqué no parecía un hombre normal con más hormonas que cerebro? Aunque bueno… su amigo no era precisamente muy mujeriego, lo que era irónico si pensabas en la fama que cargaba.

-Vine porque querías que te acompañara para no sentirte "tan solo" y recordar viejos tiempos, además de que tenía ganas de jugar un partido con algunos conocidos y sacar información del Barón.- Le contestó InuYasha al momento que tomaba el último trago de su whisky.

-Valla, así que no te volviste tan idiota como pensé.- hablo el abogado viéndolo con aquella acerada mirada azul de diamante que hacía tiritar las cortes.

-Keh, no se que diablos quieres decir.- Se desligo Inuyasha encontrando una mesa vacía hacia la cual avanzó para tomar asiento.

-Me refiero al hecho de que pareces idiota por una jovencita de ojos canela, la cual por lo visto te ha quitado hasta las ganas de salir, y eso que aún ni ha aceptado casarse contigo, viéndote me queda claro el concepto de que el amor exprime al cerebro y le chupa las neuronas.- Le contestó con cinismo el abogado quien conocía de primera mano lo engañosas que podían ser el sexo débil, no obstante, no por ello dejaba de amarlas.

- Va, nunca me imagine que te vería convertido en un cínico amargado. En fin, me apetece saber como es que las vueltas de la vida trajeron al Barón por estos lugares, el hecho de su pequeña familia, si voy unir con ellos mi apellido, necesito información.- Le comunico mientras jugaba con una moneda sobre la mesa.

-El amor nunca a entrado en este juego, Miroku, sabes muy bien que yo no amo a la chiquilla, no obstante nos viene perfecto a nuestros planes, me interesa porque sé de su pasado, y porque es alguien a quien a mi madre le hubiera gustado, por lo menos sus primeras impresiones eso me dicen.-

Termino de precisar el joven hombre a su amigo quien recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla solo lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios sin creer ninguna de las palabras, vamos que conocía a InuYasha desde hacia mucho, supo de primera mano lo dedicado que fue para su madre, pero esa ni la santa mujer en donde quiera que estuviera se la creía.

-Vamos InuYasha, ambos sabemos que la chiquilla algo te provoca, no serías hombre si no lo hiciera, su cara de ángel y cuerpo de pecado hacen que hasta un ferviente creyente caiga en perdición.- Le dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso de coñac a los labios ocultando así la sonrisa al ver la chispeante mirada de su amigo.

-Deja de estar de pervertido Miroku, hoy tengo ganas de patear algún trasero, no me hagas que sea el tuyo.- Concluyo el hombre sintiéndose posesivo sin saber por que con la chiquilla que le rondaba el pensamiento.

Miroku terminó el trago de su copa sintiendo que todo ese asunto se volvería interesante, aunque su instinto de abogado ya le avisaba que también sería la fuente de muchos problemas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, me tarde porque he tenido mucha tarea y trabajos, espero me disculpen, ojalá sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, como ven se pone más misterioso el asunto, aunque por lo menos Kagome ya va saliendo del hoyo, es que me desespera porque aunque ama al tomo, no se la merece, pero bueno, gracias a todas las que meleen, son muy amables en ponerme en sus alertas, en verdad es un placer ver que a tantos les valla gustando mi historia, también muchas gracias por las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review , es agradable, me dan muchas pilas y más ánimo de escribir y de esforzarme más en mi trabajo para que les siga gustando, espero verles en el próximo capítulo, y nuevamente si notan que la historia va lenta, es porque se me haría muy tonto que de la noche a la mañana Kagome ande amando a otro y después caiga rendida de amor por Inuyasha, como que no, aún así la chispa ahí esta, encendiéndose más fuerte, pero solo yo sabré de que forma estallara y buscaré la manera de que caiga en impacto con ustedes después de haberla pulido, bueno me voy que ya me duele mucho la cabeza, un beso y un abrazo a todas, son muy lindas._


	10. Capítulo diez Cuando se Deja de Llorar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Diez.**

Kagome observó por última vez su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello sujeto en la nuca dejando caer uno que otro mechón rizado sobre su cuello, su vestido amplio de color rosa pálido con suaves encajes resaltaba la suavidad de sus curvas.

-Kagome ¿Estas lista? el duque espera.- Le dijo su madre entrando, la chica tomó los guantes de encaje del mismo color que el vestido y se encaminó a la puerta siguiendo a su progenitora.

Había pasado una semana en que no habían tenido noticias del joven caballero y para Kagome eso era un acontecimiento que le favorecía. Aun no sabía si podría lograr mentir, era una joven acostumbrada a no ocultar nada, y sin embargo había aceptado la propuesta de su padre. Con nerviosismo entro al amplio salón en donde su padre la esperaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia para encontrarse con una mirada ambarina que logró que los nervios la empezaran a dominar ¿Y que si no lograba mentir bien? ¿Qué si el duque se enteraba de las mentiras tan grandes que la rodeaban? El ansia la comenzó a dominar y por un momento quiso dar vuelta y esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cuarto, pero entonces la mirada de su hermano, y la de Sango junto con la de Kohaku le vinieron a la mente y simplemente no pudo, no podía dar media vuelta y ser tan egoísta como para dejar que su dolor y sus miedos fueran más grandes que las esperanzas de ellos, estaba harta, harta de siempre agachar la cabeza ante todo lo que se le ordenara, harta de dar la vuelta y huir como una cobarde, y sí de algo estaba segura era que sus padres tarde o temprano se saldrían con la suya; tal vez no con el duque, pero si con cualquier otro que la quisiera, entonces ¿por qué no sacar por una vez provecho de algo que sin duda tarde o temprano se haría lo quisiera ella o no? ¿Por qué no aprovechar lo que la fortuna le mandaba para el bien de otros y de ella misma? Con aquella resolución dio un paso al frente esperando que el monumental hombre se acercara, esta vez no huiría de su futuro, solo tomaría ventaja de lo que se le ofrecía, total, las cartas ya estaban echadas para ella.

Inuyasha se comenzaba a hastiar de aquel lugar, de aquella zalamería, de aquella plática cansina que en lugar de gratificarle le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se levantó del sillón y empezó a acercarse a la ventana observando con mayor entretenimiento a la gente pasar que a aquella aburrida estancia con su aburrido anfitrión.

Había estado en la capital una semana, había cumplido con su lugar en el consejo y había escuchado las nuevas tendencias del parlamento para con el dominio del rey, cosa que si bien no aprobaba, tampoco estaba en contra, el poder en las manos de la gente del parlamento era igual de totalitarista como el del rey, abogaban solo por la clase diligente y dejaban más empobrecido al proletariado a expensa de las rentas de sus tierra para la agricultura, se tendría que hacer una reforma a fondo en el que el pueblo dictaminara a su diligentes quienes los representarían sin embargo esa solo eran ilusiones de tener más oportunidades, faltarían años y gente inteligente para llegar hasta ese punto. Había sido invitado a los grandes bailes en donde se daban a conocer las nuevas aspirantes a matrimoniarse dejando en claro que para él era la temporada… pero de caza, y como muchos le habían hecho ver, él el exótico puma en aquella carnicería en donde todos los bobos salían con bola de acero esposada a su tobillo.

Pero él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de andar tonteando con jovencitas faltas de inteligencia con las que no se podía hablar más que de las nuevas modas, telas y de los chismes, jovencitas que eran entrenadas por sus institutrices para decir alguna que otra frase perspicaz sin que por ello ellas lo fueran. No, él no tenía ganas de gastar sus energías en eso, sus planes tiraban más para alguien que además de bella tuviera luz en el cerebro, con la cual pudiera tener una plática agradable y entretenida sin que por ello su cerebro se secara en el proceso, y sin saber por qué sus paso lo trajeron nuevamente a aquella mansión con gente snob que guardaba un pequeño tesoro.

Su mirada al momento se topó con una castaña completamente abierta, por un segundo le recordó a un corderillo asustado y acorralado; no podía dejar de mirarla. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, algunos mechones rebeldes acariciaban su cuello y el vestido rosa la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, no obstante su mirada se volvió tan fría y muerta como ellas ante su sorpresa.

El cambio fue tan asombroso, de un momento estaba blanca como el papel y al momento tenía un brillo de resolución que la hizo parecer como si fuera a la guerra, y aquello le dio un pequeño sabor amargo en la boca.

-Buenas tardes my lady, es un placer el verla nuevamente.- Le dijo inclinándose y dejando un suave beso en la mano cubierta de encaje, olía a jazmín cosa que le provocó un cosquilleo.

-My lord, el placer es de nosotros.- Contestó la chica mientras sentía el calor de la palma bajo la suya.

-Kagome, el duque ha pedido permiso para salir a la plaza, si quisieras acompañarlo Sango irá con ustedes.- Le dijo su padre con una mirada que dejaba en claro que no le estaba pidiendo su consentimiento, tenía que ir.

Kagome esbozo la sonrisa que durante tantas horas había estado practicando frente al espejo, y girando al Duque dijo animadamente. -Sería un placer.- Sintiéndose cada vez más fría por dentro, el duque solo sonrió alzando una ceja y después giró al Barón.

-Entonces me llevó a la joven dama, iremos en mi carruaje de veraniego si me lo permiten, quisiera enseñarle el parque de York ahora que no se encuentra tan concurrido.- Se escuchó la ronca voz que vibro por el pequeño salón.

Instantes después Kagome se encontraba sentada a un lado del caballero mirando fijamente la nuca de Sango quien iba sentada junto al cochero al frente, el lento balancear de los caballos lograban uno que otro salto, la eterna sonrisa en su rostro hacía que lentamente le dolieran las mejillas pero lo ignoró como también ignoro el sentimiento de falsedad que la empezaba a rodear.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo ha seguido de su salud? ¿La última vez que fui a verla su padre me dijo que se encontraba muy enferma?- Se escuchó la rica voz repleta de matices roncos mientras Kagome por dentro sentía un temblor con el dolor apresado luchando por escaparse, pero esta vez no, se dijo, ya había sufrido y llorado demasiado así que hizo a un lado el recuerdo de una voz suave y elegante tan distinta a la que ahora le hablaba pronunciando promesas huecas sin fin.

-Bien mi Lord, la semana pasada me sentía un poco adolorida por mi enfermedad, espero me disculpe por no agradecerle las flores personalmente, mi madre me las entregó de inmediato, eran preciosas.- Contesto lo más firme que pudo sin doblegarse, con aquella eterna sonrisa amarrada a su rostro como una máscara.

-No, no hay de que disculparse, es cierto que me hubiera gustado verla antes de partir, pero su salud es lo primordial; Las flores se las compré a una pequeña de la plaza, me dijo que usted entendería lo que significaban dado que a mí no se me da nada de su lenguaje.- Hablo InuYasha mientras observaba el perfil de la chica quien miraba sus manos entrelazadas, el único instante que lo había mirado de frente fue tan fugaz que no observo el color de sus ojos.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente, se pregunto porque la joven parecía tan callada, se esperaba que cuando la volviera a ver lo contagiara de aquella vitalidad y fuerza que siempre la acompañaban, sin embargo permanecía silenciosa y pensativa y por un momento se preguntó si se sentiría bien.

Por su parte Kagome se sentía demasiado tensa, si bien era cierto que había aceptado convertirse en la esposa del Duque, aquella condición no era de su agrado, no era su deseo, pero ahí estaba y ni siquiera poniendo de su parte; volvió a mirar al frente topándose con el largo y lacio cabello de su amiga y aquello fue lo que necesito, ya no seguiría lamentándose por un amor perdido que a bien saber quizá no fuera correspondido, un amor débil e infructuoso que lo único que había hecho era lastimarla, ya no se lamentaría en los rincones como una Magdalena, necesitaba sus fuerzas y su energía en cosas más productivas, su plan tenía la misma meta pero diferente camino, decidiendo aquello giró su rostro al perfil anguloso del joven y apuesto caballero que ahora la acompañaba, su presente y muy probable su futuro.

-Y dígame mi Lord ¿Qué tal se encuentra la capital?...- Las preguntas salieron una tras otra después de breves y concisas respuestas mientras unos ojos chocolates repletos de bruma se escondían de la luz del sol.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Observó la oscuridad de su oficina apenas alumbrada por una vela, sus negros ojos recorrieron lo que había ganado a costa de sangre y dolor, los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio de caoba lo repelían después de tantas horas sobre ellos.

La puerta se abrió mientras daba un trago a su whisky, no se molesto en girar o molestarse, la visita era esperada.

-Dime lo que necesito y retírate, hoy no estoy de humor.- Le habló mientras sentía el calor recorriéndole la garganta y su boca era inundado por el sabor ceniciento de la madera.

-El Barón no se ha presentado desde hace dos meses, se le tiene vigilado y no ha hecho barulla de querer marcharse sin embargo no ha dado ni un penique.- Contestó el enorme hombre.

-Bien Morumaru, no lo dejes de vigilar, su plazo se cumple en un mes por lo que pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, si no tienes ninguna otra cosa que decirme vete.- Se escuchó la fría voz, el hombre observó a su jefe que en ningún momento se había girado, de vez en cuando observaba a la copa subir con el líquido ámbar.

-Em., me ha llegado otra noticia que tal vez sea la razón por la actitud tan calmada del vejete, al parecer la chica fue vista hoy en compañía del Duque de Wethimburg, iban en uno de los carruajes de veraniego por lo que todos lo observaron.- De inmediato el hombre giró, su semblante serió pero sus ojos brillando como dos carbones encendido que lograron hacer que escalofríos recorrieran su espina.

-¿El Duque de Wethimburg? ¿InuYasha? ¿Inuyasha se encuentra aquí?-

_UF, después de muchos años de nuevo dando lata, ofrezco mis disculpas por las tardanzas, la escuela está dándome mucho jaleo pero me he dado mi tiempecito, de hecho tengo la tercera parte del siguiente capítulo ya avanzando y se ve que Kagome ya pondrá de su parte lo que me emociona porque ya inician las partes que idearon este fic en mi cabecita loca, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, siento que voy avanzando un poco en la escritura y eso me agrada porque considero que es importante para entregarle un buen trabajo al lector, que es al que interesa entretener y halagar._

_En fin espero que les guste y que tengan un poquito de tiempo para regalarme un review, muchas gracias a las que me han agregado en sus historias favoritas, lamento si hasta ahorita no las he nombrado pero no por ello no sepan que no me entero ni les agradezco, este trabajo lo hago para ustedes que me lanzan esos detallitos que me llenan de orgullo, también miles de gracias por las que me han escrito hasta ahora, sepan que me leo cada uno de los review y si generalmente no escribo todos los nombres es porque a veces entro de carrerita entrando a subir el capítulo solo para no dejarlas esperando más tiempo, un humilde gracias y un placer, espero leerlas en el siguiente capítulo._

_Marilole._


	11. Capitulo Once Extraño sentir

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Once.**

Inuyasha se observó en el espejo mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, su mirada se detuvo en sus ojos y el recuerdo de unos apagados le golpeo tan crudamente que lo dejo perplejo, ¿Cómo era posible que recordara tan vívidos detalles como el tono de ojos de aquella jovencita que variaban con el matiz de sus días? Sin saber cómo había aprendido que tono brilloso tomaban con una sonrisa sincera, también se sabía de memoria el tono café plano que ahora los coloreaban.

Por un momento ignoro las sensaciones extrañas enterrándolas en un baúl mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Y con él? ¿De verdad habían perdido tono sus ojos o solo era él que la estaba comenzando a idealizar? ¿Estaba sintiendo algo por aquella prácticamente niña o solo era producto de su subconsciente tratando de realizar lo que su madre tanto le había pedido? ¿La conocía tan bien cómo para de verdad saber si ese tono café plano era el suyo o solo era el cambio de sus ojos ante su humor? Ninguna respuesta le gustaba en verdad, y sin embargo ¿Qué hacia él analizándolas? ¡Al diablo! no se quebraría la cabeza por sensaciones y emociones que no existían, por espejismos, cortejaría a la chica porque era conveniente para sus planes, no quería estar con una mujer a la que no conocía, el recuerdo de sus padres merecía más que eso; no por ello quería decir que llegaría a amarla siquiera a quererla, tal vez ella en algún momento se ganaría una chispa de afecto, pero sería más como el que sienten dos amigos y eso sería todo, no quería aquellas cursilerías que llevaron a sus progenitores a la tumba.

Decir que él no creía en el amor sería estúpido pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, no, él creía en el amor, lo había escuchado en las palabras de su madre cuando hablaba de su padre, lo había visto en los ojos de su padre cuando pensaba y recordaba a su madre, no obstante él había tenido la fortuna de conocerlo con sus dos caras; el dolor de su madre ante la lejanía de su padre por muchos años le había ganado su odio hacia él, sin embargo el dolor y la pena del antiguo Duque que lo había llevado hasta su muerte ante la muerte de la persona que más había amado le había hecho ver que la vida era una dualidad y nadie es eternamente feliz, con ello había curado su rencor hacia él pero había dejado la huella de la sabiduría; él no cometería el error del viejo, no sería tan estúpido como para amar tan encarnadamente que sufriría a la distancia del fruto de su afecto ni se dejaría carcomer con el dolor si en algún momento alguna pérdida obtendría, vivía en un siglo donde la muerte rondaba en cada esquina y si él se enamoraba correría el riesgo de entregarlo todo hasta quedarse como un cascaron vacio y aunque podría ser correspondido la realidad era que esa probabilidad era muy efímera, tanto como sacar el número treinta y tres en la ruleta de apuestas, además, tampoco quería eso para la mujer que lo acompañara, no quería verla desviviéndose por un amor que nunca sería correspondido, no quería que el día de mañana saliera lastimada por su culpa.

Entonces ¿Por qué la insistencia de enamorar a aquella jovencita de cabellos obscuros? ¿Por qué querer atrapar a_l pájaro en una jaula _de amor que se supone nunca sería correspondido? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? ¿Cuál era la insistencia de atraer a aquella jovencita? ¿Por qué aquel cambio tan radical de pensamientos? La respuesta era una de tantas que en verdad le molestaba por lo que no se molesto en definirla, la quería para él y punto. Sí, probablemente era un cerdo narcisista y posesivo que buscaba solo aumentar su ego con una esposa bella entregada por completo a él ¿Pero y qué? El tenía como meta poseerla por completo, hacerse tan parte suyo que nunca lograra olvidarlo, lo que era una mierda por todas las mismas razones porque no quería enamorarse y porque hasta ahora no quería enamorar a nadie, solo tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Debería dejarla ir, pero bueno siendo realistas no lo haría, la chica era tan perfecta para sus planes que a veces lo mortificaba; su madre estaría encantada con lo bien educada y la vivacidad que la envolvía, su padre estaría orgulloso de él al verlo manejarlo todo con una joven bella a su lado, una joven de buena cuna y noble que haría tragar a los que siempre lo vieron como a una cucaracha, que limpiaría su origen, además ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento por no haber puesto atención ella se llegara a enamorar de otro? Apagando el fuego que la idea encendió en su interior como lava entendió que él no lo permitiría; no, el único dueño de aquella jovencita y el único brillo de sus ojos sería por él o nadie más, destruiría toda posibilidad al tenerla enamorada, jamás dejaría que nadie pudiera poseerla, la marcaría tan hondo que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, no le importaba lo posesivo que eso podría sonar.

Si, el era un bastardo narcisista y egoísta, y aunque esa naturaleza extraña a él ahora tan arraigada en su espíritu lo molestaba, no por ello lo negaría, por una vez ambicionaba algo que lograría cumplir, por una vez tendría algo que en verdad deseaba, al diablo con todos sus principios y reglas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sintió el aroma de las flores, el aroma de las orquídeas rosas y jazmines le encantaba, también la perfecta armonía que hacían en aquel bello arreglo de flores, el Duque se las había enviado junto con un agradecimiento por la tarde de ayer cuando lo invitaron a comer. Había pasado dos semanas desde su regreso y había hecho tres visitas por lo que los rumores corrían como pólvora lo que era perfecto para los planes de su familia

De Houyo poco o nada sabía, no había querido escuchar nada de él, ya no salía a la plaza y tampoco había ido a misa a lo cual su padre no objeto puesto que sabía que era probable que ahí se toparan, se había dedicado a estar en la casona bordando o leyendo, lo último hasta altas horas de la noche.

Esperaba hoy nuevamente la visita del caballero y por extraño que pareciera no se sentía tan nerviosa como antes, si no había notado ningún cambio en ella hasta ahora ya no lo notaría y aunque muy en el fondo seguía el sentimiento de estar errando y miles de remordimientos que ahogaba en un baúl tratando de cerrarlo con llave. Tomo un nuevo libro de los estantes y dispersó cualquier duda o temor de su proceder, era lo correcto, los medios no importaban solo la meta, saldría de ahí y después comenzaría una nueva vida dónde nadie la regiría, en donde si quisiera sería una veleta la cual estaría dedicada únicamente a su hermano que sería el viento que la movería.

-Kagome, el Duque acaba de llegar, tu madre me mando para que te acomodara un poco el vestido o el cabello.- Le dijo Sango y ella sólo pudo soltar un suspiro, lo que su madre quería decir era que le ajustara un poco más el corsé y revisara que tuviera medias, rayos, seguía odiando las malditas cosas.

-Bueno, creía que aún andabas castigada.- Le dijo con una semi sonrisa, la chica hizo un mohín y ambas rieron. –Bueno, tus padres nunca se enteraron de que fui yo quien te llevo y aunque tienen sus dudas no hay pruebas, pero anda que se hace tarde

Más tarde una Kagome un poco más asfixiada entraba al salón donde la esperaba aquel hombre alto de anchos hombros, su cabello siempre sujeto en aquella coleta baja por un extraño instante le hizo desear soltarlo, parpadeo sorprendida ante tan extraño anhelo salido de quien sabe dónde.

-Buenos días my Lady.- Pronuncio él con aquella voz grave que siempre le provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ignoró aquellas cosas raras que en otro momento analizaría a detalle.

-Buenos días my Lord, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.- No quiso que sonara como un reproche, sin embargo fue exactamente lo que le dijo el ligero arco de la ceja, con cinismo pensó que su lengua suelta había vuelto.

-Valla, si no fuera porque estoy seguro de su sincera sorpresa, pensaría que no le gusta la idea.- Le dijo el hombre elevándose con aquella estatura que la hacía sentir demasiado pequeña y por un instante regañada, abochornada sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban de la pena lo que provoco una sonrisa ladina en el apuesto rostro que solo lo hizo parecer menos rígido.

-¡No! No me malentienda, por supuesto que es agradable volverlo a ver tan pronto, sin embargo me resulta sorprendente pues yo lo hacía en su mansión… o… o…- Y a Kagome se le achicharraron las ideas de los nervios, lo que solo logro más nervios y una sonrisa más ancha en el apuesto caballero quien observaba con diversión la escena ¿Se estaría burlando de ella? La pregunta quedo colgada mientras la mitad sobreviviente de su cerebro trataba de pensar en algo que la sacara del apuro. –es decir… yo solo decía… bueno pensaba que estaba en algo más importante.- concluyo sintiéndose avergonzada al extremo.

Inuyasha solo vio con humor el nerviosismo de la chica quien sin duda por la mirada que daba hacia la entrada buscaba la manera de salir del aprieto, decidió que ya la había hecho sufrir en demasía y por un momento observó otro extraño cambio en su rostro demasiado tranquilo en las últimas visitas, era como si hubiera llevado una máscara que empezaba a cuartearse y una alarma se encendió al fondo de sus pensamientos, pero el adorable sonrojo de la chica y las manos retorciéndose la hicieron olvidar al instante.

-Bueno ¿Qué puede ser más interesante que una joven dama como usted?- Y Kagome se sintió algo cohibida por el piropo, hacia semanas que no le había dicho ninguno lo que ella no había extrañado hasta ahora, eso hasta que se acordó que las palabras eran palabras y ella era como una pieza hermosa de exhibición para él, nada más.

-¡Ho! Le aseguro que hay miles de cosas más interesantes que yo.- Le contestó tratando de que sus palabras no trajeran tintes del acido que ella sintió en su garganta.

-Créame ángel, no hay nada en este momento que sea más interesante para mí que usted.- Las palabras retumbaron en el salón y ella por un milésimo de segundo deseo que fuera verdad, pero fue tan breve que no alcanzo a saberlo y no lo entendió.

La observó y le pareció extraño, nuevamente se volvió un enigma que logro sacar unas palabras demasiado sinceras para su gusto, ella en verdad le era interesante, demasiado atrayente, aquellos ojos repletos de brumas eran como una fogata para sus ojos e irremediablemente se sintió como una tonta polilla, sólo que él no se quemaría.

Salieron caminando hacia el pequeño jardín a pesar de una pequeña reticencia de la chica, sin embargo se había prometido que haría bien las cosas así que olvido los amargos recuerdos que ese lugar le traía y se encamino junto al Duque.

Iniciaron una charla amena que logró que olvidara, él le hablo de sus caballos que a ella en verdad le pareció atrayente, siempre le había gustado el poderío y el garbo de aquellos elegantes animales así que escuchó fascinada la crianza y desarrollo que se daba en sus propiedades lo que la hizo más atrayente para el joven Duque, hacía mucho que no notaba a una mujer interesada en algo más que chismes, lazos y bailes, era un aire fresco para sus pulmones.

Kagome por su parte no notó lo tranquila que se sintió platicando con aquel hombre que hasta hacía dos semanas la irritaba, rememorando aquello le pareció ilógico su comportamiento agresivo, eso hasta que recordó que hasta hacia dos semanas ella se creía comprometida, pero basta de eso, ella nunca lo estuvo y supuso que su sub consiente empezaba a notarlo por lo que ya no se sentía engañando a nadie, lo que en sí era tonto porque estaba engañando precisamente a la persona a su lado.

Llegaron a un gran árbol con grandes flores rosa en el que a ella le encantaba estar, sus grandes ramas los cobijaron del sol de la tarde, el aire limpio soplo llevándose demonios amargos en los que ella prefería no pensar ¿Para qué? No había caso llorar por la leche derramada, se recargó en el tronco y él se colocó frente a ella sin dejarle de contar sus experiencias.

-Mi familia lleva años en su crianza, de hecho como había dicho anteriormente, pienso introducir una nueva veta de sangre para poder obtener nuevos ejemplares más veloces y ágiles.- Termino de decir Inuyasha mientras observaba a la joven recargada pacíficamente en aquel árbol y se quedó maravillado de su belleza, pero era algo más en ella lo que le atraía pensó sorprendido mientras daba un paso más cerca; la chispa de interés en sus ojos ante su plática se lo decía, no sólo era su belleza física, era aquella vivacidad que a veces sus ojos nocturnos dejaban entrever, era aquella energía que envolvía cada uno de sus movimientos, era aquella sensación de sentir que debía protegerla siendo que ella dejaba sentir que no era completa fragilidad, aquella comodidad de platicarle sobre cosas que normalmente nunca hablaría con ninguna mujer, era una amalgama de conjuntos tan extraños que no tenían forma, ni punta ni fin.

Kagome escuchaba las palabras del hombre frente a ella, no se dio cuenta de la comodidad que se había instalado entre ambos, solo escuchaba dejándose llevar por sus palabras y sin notarlo siquiera se encontró observando su rostro, aquel rostro anguloso de rasgos aristocráticos, de barbilla imponente que daba armonía a las cejas pobladas perfectamente delineadas, a aquellas largas pestañas que no era común ver en un hombre las cuales enmarcaban a ese extraño tono de ojos que ella nunca había visto en nadie, eran de un dorado como los rayos que se vislumbraban entre las hojas del árbol dueños de una mirada profunda y atrayente y solo se quedó ahí, viéndolos maravillada, viendo el contraste entre su piel refulgiendo cada vez más, notando las motitas rojizas que aumentaban su fulgor, la dilatación de aquellas pupilas que se veían como dos pozos sin fin, tan profundos… nunca notó cuando el silencio cómplice se instalo entre ellos, tampoco noto como la cercanía del hombre para con ella se hacía cada vez más, su mirada solo estaba al pendiente de aquellos ojos.

Inuyasha observó a la joven, a aquellos castaños ojos que nuevamente habían cambiado, que tenían un brillo tan extraordinario, inconscientemente se acercó siendo atraído por ella, por aquella sutileza extraña que empezó a inundar el ambiente proveniente de ella envolviéndolo; quiso algo, su cuerpo deseo algo y viendo aquellos labios suaves y carnosos supo que, suavemente se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de ella, sus manos a los costados de su cuello apoyadas en el tronco, un escalofrío lo recorrió ante el soplo de sus respiraciones, sin embargo se sintió con la obligación de darle una última oportunidad de huir dado que si ella lo aceptaba no daría ya marcha atrás; devolvió la mirada a sus ojos que nunca lo habían dejado de observar y viendo ahí aquel extraño brillo no le cupo duda.

Se preguntó a donde se había ido su raciocinio, una alerta sonó en lo más profundo de su mente al observar al joven caballero colocar los brazos a sus costados impidiéndole huir, sin embargo aquella mirada hipnótica no le dejo pensar lo que sucedía, se sentía en un vórtice de oro puro que no la dejaba escapar, lo notó inclinarse y su corazón se acelero ante el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, a su nariz llegó un aroma enmaderado que sin siquiera conocerlo supo era el aroma de los bosques entremezclado en él y haciéndolo propio, sin poderlo evitar sus pulmones absorbieron una fuerte bocanada y se sintió por completo embriagada pero no le importo, en ese preciso momento todo su cuerpo y sus pensamientos estaban al pendiente del hombre frente a ella, sus ojos se desviaron sutilmente a su boca lo que pudo haber logrado romper el embrujo bajo el cual estaba no obstante el dorado mirar nuevamente la observó directo y ella no hizo nada, no quiso hacerlo, lo vio acercarse cada vez más ladeando el rostro, se sintió entregada a todo lo que ese instante pudiera brindarle.

El sutil roce los envolvió a los dos con una descarga de energía que no se esperaban, la calidez de los labios posados uno sobre los otros les despertaba los sentidos embriagándolos y dejándolos atontados. El peli negro se sintió embebido de una extraña sensación nunca probada por él, la suave boca de ella respondía con torpeza a las caricias que la suya le prodigaba logrando que por unos instantes su cerebro se desconectara del mundo sólo al pendiente de la joven entre sus brazos, los roso una y otra vez sintiéndola temblar y logrando que otro nuevo estruendo de energía lo sacudiera cambiando algo tan hondo en él que no sabría hasta más tarde, no obstante en ese momento no se daría cuenta ni le importaba, su único pensamiento era para la jovencita entre sus brazos.

Sentía como algo cálido la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, la fuerza de las sensaciones la hacía temblar como una hoja en la tormenta y ella solo se dejaba llevar, los sutiles roces la cimbraban por completo y más tarde se daría cuenta de que este suceso la marcaría para siempre cambiándola por completo, su primer beso. Tal vez era con una persona que nunca se imagino, tal vez no era con la persona que había soñado, pero ni en sus más atrevidos sueños había imaginado que sentiría aquello, su cuerpo se estremecía por la energía que lo inundaba, el tiempo y todo se borro y por lo único que se sentía vivir en ese momento era por ese perfecto instante que la hizo existir como nunca.

Cuando al fin se separaron era por la falta de aire que los embargaba. El hombre fue el primero en hacerlo notando una imagen que se le clavo en lo más hondo, la chica lucía completamente hermosa con sus ojos aun cerrados y aquellas largas pestañas reposadas sobre sus mejillas con un sutil rubor que decoraba su blanca piel realzando su belleza, se contuvo a duras penas de volverla a tomar entre sus brazos y darle un beso real, profundizándolo e invadir por completo aquella preciosa boca que ahora sabía que sabia a fresas con miel hasta dejarle los labios hinchados, dando un paso atrás cerro los puños para no intentarlo siquiera.

Kagome lentamente abrió los ojos sintiéndose aún atontada por aquel beso que le había hecho sentir emociones que nunca pensó en que existieran, su respiración aún agitada y su corazón queriéndose salir del pecho, al instante su mirada se encontró con la ambarina y lo que notó nuevamente le arranco el poco aire a sus pulmones, el color había cambiado a unos con suaves tintes de encendido como las flamas, pero era tan suave que se pregunto si sería real o sus sentido seguían embotados por toda la energía que aún la hacía temblar.

-Me temo…- Comenzó a decir el joven hombre por lo que ella trató de salir de su atontada situación. –Que creo que sus padres nos observaron desde el salón.- Terminó de decir mientras un extraño calorcillo le empezaba a inundar en el pecho por verla aún sonrosada y sus ojos con un brillo distinto a los anteriores, le dio la impresión de que su mirada lucia soñadora y se sintió imbécil por sus cursi pensamientos.

Kagome trato de hilvanar su pensamientos con las palabras que el Duque le había dicho, y aunque por un momento los sintió de agua por fin logró que le entraran y los comprendiera.

-¿Mis padres? ¡Ha! Mis padres ¿Pasa algo con ellos?- Aquello definitivamente le subió el ego y el buen humor a Inuyasha, quien sonrió de lado y observó a la ventana que daba al salón en donde hasta hacía unos momentos estaban los padres de la joven, los había visto de reojo cuando se separo de ella.

-Nos acaban de ver y supongo que ahora su padre anda buscando algún arma con que atacarme por haber mancillado el honor de su preciosa hija.- Kagome lo observó y trató de comprender por qué su padre buscaría un arma con la que herirlo si para empezar le habían dicho que querían que el Duque se casara con ella, al momento se dio cuenta de que su cerebro aún seguía frito por aquel relámpago de energía que instantes atrás la había cimbrado.

-Bueno, supongo que no le agradará ver que se ha aprovechado de su hospitalidad al besarme, aunque un arma es algo exagerado.- Le contesto tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras hacía como que se acomodaba el vestido cuando en realidad trataba de acomodar todas las ideas que él le había tirado.

-Tal vez pequeña, aunque creo que esa bala valdría la pena, pero bueno, supongo que sí sería algo exagerado, sobre todo porque planeo pedir su mano en matrimonio y una herida atrasaría mis planes, eso si es que sobrevivo.- Continuo sonriendo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña mujercita que ahora hacía como que se acomodaba los guantes, le dio ternura su inocencia y se sintió profundamente satisfecho al saber que él había despertado suficientes cosas en ella como para ponerla así de nerviosa.

Kagome escuchó las palabras del ambarino, sin embargo aun trataba de recuperarse de aquellas sensaciones que le empezaron a dar temor ¿Cómo era posible que las hubiera sentido con un hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Qué no le inspiraba más que desconfianza y rechazo? Un hombre vil que sólo pensaba en lo que más le convenía no importando lo que ella pudiera pensar… espera ¿Habló de pedir su mano? Elevo el rostro sorprendida.

-¿Pedir mi mano? ¿A mis padres?- Repitió oyéndose como una tonta pero sin poder evitarlo.

-Así es, dime princesa ¿quisieras ser la nueva Duquesa de Wethimburg? ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?-

_Siempre fui _

_Esclavo de la libertad_

_De esos que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo._

_Y hasta que _

_Apareciste por ahí,_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tú suelo._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Buen, sé que tardé mucho por eso se los pongo mas largo, escribir éste capítulo me emociono mucho, no se si debería poner ese beso aquí pero algo me hizo escribirlo y no pararlo, me parece que nuestros personajes ya van madurando, ya van sintiendo más y eso es maravilloso, me encanta escribir escenas románticas, no se si se note pero bueno, creo que el verdadero fic empieza desde aquí, como ven todo apunta a que nuestra pareja estarán en el altar muy pronto, pero descuiden, trato de no hacerlo muy OOC así que muy pronto verán a ese Inuyasha al que amamos, bueno las dejo y disfrútenlo, por cierto alguna falta de ortografía que se me falte mil disculpas._

_La canción es de Camila (por mucho uno de mis grupos favoritos) y se llama "entre tus alas" escúchenla cuando lleguen a la escena del beso, a y escúchenla con sólo el grupo, a mi parecer es la mejor versión, aunque el gusto se rompe en género, no puse en esa parte de la escena la canción porque no me gusta romper la armonía de lo escrito introduciendo temas que por lo menos a mí me corta la emoción de lo que va sucediendo; ésta canción y otra más serán en las que me base y me inspiraron para este fic, bueno ahora si me despido y gracias por leerme, un beso y abrazo para todas y mil gracias por leerme._


	12. Capítulo Doce Dejando Atrás

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Doce.**

-Padre, confieso que no me caso por amor.- El sacerdote escuchó la aseveración en silencio, el susurro de su joven oveja logro romper el mutismo que reinaba en el pequeño confesionario de madera.

Si bien era cierto que en aquel tiempo era extraña la pareja que se comprometía por amor y por amor se casaba, escuchar aquello de esa joven tan frágil le hizo doler el corazón.

A lo largo de su sacerdocio solo una pareja de alta cuna le había hecho ver un matrimonio concertado y repleto de amor y si a ciencia cierta no recordaba los nombres de ellos, aquella unión tan especial lo había marcado puesto que vio a la mano del señor bendecirlos con tan singular regalo, por ello se condolió de esa pequeña quien siempre había sido tan noble.

-Y dime hija… ¿Vuestro futuro marido sabe de tu sentir?- Le pregunto desde el otro lado de la malla de madera.

-No Padre, no lo sabe… pero él tampoco me ama.-

Kagome elevo el rostro permitiendo que el anciano padre observara sus claros ojos chocolate, su cabello cubierto por aquella mantilla de encaje blanco marfil cubría lo obscuro de ellos.

-¿Y cómo, puedes decirme, estas tan segura?- Y así, la joven oveja comenzó a contar la historia que le carcomía el corazón de a poco desde que había aceptado ser la esposa del Duque de Wethimburg, desde aquella tarde hacía dos semanas.

El tiempo había volado para ella, o así lo sintió; después de haber pedido su mano ante los ojos brillosos de codicia de su padre, InuYasha había salido de su vida con la misma fuerza con la que entró dejándola con un sentimiento muy extraño, no supo que era pero no le gustaba. Habían estado en el pequeño salón en aquella tarde poco soleada, el Duque había dicho al Barón el deseo de tomar como esposa a su hija y este ambicionando el poder que conllevaría no dudó en brindar su bendición a tan deseada unión, se sirvieron copas de champan salidas de quien sabe donde para asombro de ella quien conocía la cada vez más precaria situación en que se encontraban sin embargo ¿Qué objetar? Simple y sencillamente actuó como se esperaba de su persona, con la actitud hueca y vacía de una muñeca de porcelana siempre sonriente, escondiéndose de nuevo en su máscara cada vez más reforzada, omitiendo pensar en todo y todos.

En el transcurso de esa noche solo dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, se sentía confusa y sólo recordar las sensaciones que le habían recorrido aquella tarde aumentaba esta confusión ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Qué eran aquella marejada de sentimientos que había despertado un simple beso en ella? Pero no había sido simple, había sido tan avasallador como un tifón en primavera, inundándolo todo y ahogando todo lo que había a su paso.

El Duque se había presentado aquella mañana con una delicada flor blanca, la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro había hecho que su corazón se adormeciera en un compás tranquilizante y el extraño sentimiento chispeo en el apagándose poco a poco.

Había ido a despedirse puesto que se marchaba al día siguiente muy temprano, necesitaba revisar unos asuntos y empezar a ordenar su mansión debido a que se había acordado realizar la ceremonia ahí ante el alivio de su padre, quién en esos instantes no podía costearse una boda como la de un Duque; mientras caminaban en el pequeño jardín de la casona empezó a comentarle todo aquello prometiéndole que estaría al pendiente de todo cuanto necesitara, el acuerdo fue sin ninguna queja, ni siquiera cuando se puso tan solo tres semanas de distancia para la boda y sin que hubiera anunciación antes del compromiso, a ella no le interesaba eso ¿Para qué? Su única amiga era Sango y en cuanto la pudiera ver le comentaría todo, no necesitaba tener a la gente rondándole tratando de saber hasta el último detalle de su compromiso con el caballero a un lado de ella, además, ella más que nadie deseaba terminar con aquella farsa cuanto antes, deseaba extender las alas y volar con lo más preciado que tenía y entre más lejos de su padre mejor.

El Barón había vendido lo último de sus posesiones y una modista había pasado a tomar medidas bajo el escrutinio de su madre quien con amenazas logró sonsacarle el juramente de su silencio, el Duque había dicho que no necesitaban una ceremonia de compromiso ya que deseaba contraer nupcias cuanto antes, solo los invitados más allegados y algunos personajes de la corte dado que en esos momentos había una tención constante en el reino ante un derrocamiento, por un pequeño instante se preguntó cuál era la premura no obstante lo ignoro enseguida, entre más rápido mejor se dijo.

-Entonces ¿La decisión está tomada? ¿No hay ninguna forma de que des marcha atrás? Preguntó el venerable hombre con pena en el corazón por aquella joven con un futuro incierto y con un riesgo grande al que se sometería.

-Si padre, la decisión está tomada…-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

InuYasha observó el inmenso valle ante él montado en el imponente corcel gris plata, su mirada perdida en el horizonte veía con orgullo lo grande de sus tierras mientras su mente se perdía por otros rumbos.

La chica había aceptado ser su esposa, en aquella tarde mientras la tenía turbada y sonrojada recargada en el tronco de árbol le preguntó la idea que le había rondado la cabeza. Su mirada color canela lo observó con algo de turbación y el pudo ver que la confusión la envolvía lentamente, tras varios instantes de silencio ella asintió.

-Sí, estaría encantada de ser su esposa.- Le susurro y él vio que todo el color la abandonaba, era como si una máscara le hubiera cubierto las facciones, toda la inseguridad y la turbación que la había inundado hacía unos segundos tras su beso se esfumó como la niebla y sin duda aquello le provoco una punzada, no supo si de desconfianza, de decepción o de pena. Se acercó a la chica sutilmente y tomó una de sus manos siempre enguantadas, quería tratar de entender esos cambios tan repentinos en su actitud, se dijo que no porque le importaran si no porque debía entenderla si pronto sería su esposa.

-Dígame my Lady ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?- Pregunto observando el opacado brillo de esos ojos, la chica los abrió con sorpresa y giró el rostro ocultándoselos. -¿Qué siente por mi my Ángelo? Sé que es muy pronto y que hasta hacía algunos meses no nos conocíamos pero ¿Siente algo por mí?-

Kagome bajo la vista y se observó los puños apretados, ¿Se atrevería a decir la verdad? No, no podría, el futuro Souta y su libertad estaba en juego, aun así, con todo debía de ser lo más sincera posible dentro del espacio de su libertades, era algo que necesitaba para no sentirse tan falsa como los que le rodeaban.

-No mi Lord, no me he enamorado.- Las palabras la hirieron profundamente y se sintió de lo más sucia ante la mentira tan grande que había dicho, sin embargo era por el bien de su hermano. –My Lord, usted es una persona admirable, me inspira respeto sus conocimientos y si usted me deja conocerle, es innegable que mis sentimientos cambiaran. -¿quién puede resistírsele? Quiso preguntarle sin embargo se calló las amargas palabras. Aunque el nudo de falsedad le ahogaba, Kagome se dijo que trato de ser lo más sincera dadas las circunstancias, no había mentido con respecto al respeto, el joven hombre tenía un conocimiento excepcional por lo que había dejado entrever en sus charlas y Kagome, siempre en busca de más conocimientos, era una cualidad que admiraba y valoraba profusamente.

-My Lord.- Susurro tratando de obtener valor y elevando la mirada para verlo directo. –Mi intención no es cuestionarle, no obstante, me gustaría preguntarle ¿Está usted seguro de querer que sea yo su esposa?- Pregunto omitiendo el hecho de que era eso precisamente lo que había hecho. Necesitaba darle la oportunidad al Duque de que viera en lo que podría caer, darle la opción que le era negada a ella, dejarle la decisión, no quería sentirse una completa farsante, por lo menos quería darle eso.

Aquella pregunta tomó completamente desprevenido a InuYasha, la chica se veía resuelta ahí frente a él con el rostro serio y pareciendo que la respuesta fuera de suma importancia, frunció el seño ante eso, seguramente necesitaba escuchar lo ansioso que podría poner a un hombre enamorado, sin embargo él no lo era.

-My Lady, por supuesto que lo deseo, que hombre no desearía contraer nupcias con una joven bella y exquisita como usted.- y aquello termino de sacar el aire de los pulmones de Kagome, está bien se dijo, ella siempre había sabido que el hombre solo la quería por la imagen de muñeca que se necesitaba en las altas cortes, por lo menos ella le dio el derecho de negarse, era algo que le habían negado a ella.

Después todo había ido como él había querido, ninguna replica o queja habían salido de ella a pesar de que él había puesto una fecha por demás inmediata para la boda sin dejarle prepararse con semanas de anticipación como era la costumbre, ignorando también el anunció de su compromiso en una fiesta ostentosa como las jóvenes de la edad deseaban. Aquello le provoco un fruncimiento de seño ¿Acaso ella no deseaba anunciar que se casaría con el hombre que toda madre de familia deseaba para su hija? Después, cuando la observó fijamente la mirada de ella se increpó con la suya y sintió que algo de tensión lo abandonaba, la chica se puso de lo más roja, se dijo que tal vez era por los nervios que la chica no objetaba nada.

Se despidió de ella tranquilamente besando su mano enguantada, cierto que deseaba volver a besar esos labios de melocotón no obstante los padres no los habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra lo que provocó en él una turbulenta sensación de fastidio, así fue como se marchó directo a su mansión solo llevándose el recuerdo enmaderado de unos ojos nocturnos.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llego fue reunirse con sus abogados, Miroku y Mioga ya lo estaban esperando y él les puso al tanto de sus planes, quería complacer la última voluntad de su padre se dijo y les dijo tratando de convencerlos y convencerse a sí mismo, por ello la premura y sólo por ello. Le dijo al anciano todo cuanto preguntó sobre el título de los padres. Miroku, que escuchó todo lo dicho por InuYasha en silencio, espero pacientemente a que este contestara todas las preguntas que el anciano abogado le hacía, una vez que éste término y salió del estudio se acercó al escritorio.

-¿Qué diantres crees que haces?- le cuestionó al hombre sentado sin amedrentarse ante la imponencia de este. –Cumplir la última voluntad del viejo ¿Qué más?- Contestó con desgana y comenzó a revisar los papeles sobre la mesa.

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Te casas con la doncella? Y qué me dices de su padre, se le nota la ambición a cien metros a la redonda ¿Has terminado de investigarle siquiera? - Le pregunto molesto oliéndose algo muy malo en todo eso ¿Por qué un padre de una estirpe "tan antigua" como le había contado InuYasha que eran, querría casar a su hija con un bastardo? y la chica ¿Por qué la premura? Algo apestaba y no podía creer que su amigo se volviera tan estúpido y no lo sintiera.

-El vejete no me interesa, que tengo que saber, es un imbécil que vendería a su madre si se le presentase la oportunidad, acaso olvidas que lo conozco mejor que muchos, no necesito ser un genio para saber que lo que más ambiciona es lo que la mayoría de los padres hace: estatus y posición, no olvides que soy un Duque, alguien quien está cercano al trono, el sueño de muchos; ahora- Dijo ensombreciéndose el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa que le hizo ponerle los cabellos a Miroku –la chica es ideal para mis planes, la pequeña venganza del bastardo sin nombre de años atrás.- Terminó, Miroku no supo que responder ante eso, su amigo la había pasado mal durante su infancia y juventud pero ¿Eso sería todo? ¿Por qué la premura? La pregunta lo rondaba como zopilote, dejó al Duque con los asuntos decidido a investigar por su cuenta porque todo aquello le apestaba, había algo que se le escapaba a su amigo y su sexto sentido lo hacía prevenirlo.

InuYasha mientras tanto se había sabido desde el primer momento que Miroku reaccionaría así, se conocían el uno al otro mejor que hermanos, no obstante lo dejo ser, era bueno saber que tenía a alguien en el mundo incondicional que no lo juzgaba por donde venía y que no lo respetaba por lo que tenía, si bien él también sentía algo oculto, no iba a dar marcha atrás; tendría a la chica y era algo que no permitía a discusión, se sabía que estaba obsesionado, aquellos sentimientos que lo envolvieron por un simple beso no hicieron más que aumentarlo y se dijo que después de que se saciara de ella, no sería más que otro de sus caprichos olvidado en un roncón, siempre era así y esta vez no sería la excepción, y así, las semanas pasaron faltando solo una para la pronto venida de su futura esposa… la futura Duquesa de Wethimburg.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome salió de la abadía sintiéndose más tranquila, si bien el padre le había tratado de convencer hablando con ella, simple y sencillamente no pudo seguir su concejo, no estaba en sus manos y aunque lo estuviera no daría marcha atrás, no cuando la libertad estaba tan próxima.

Mientras caminaba Sango iba tras ella, desde hacía dos semanas era la primera vez que su padre le dejaba salir con su amiga y estar un rato a solas después de haberse convencido de que no haría nada estúpido, quiso que su amiga estuviera a su lado conversando animadamente como las jóvenes a su alrededor con sus amigas pero no se podía, y aunque a Kagome no le importaba que hablaran de ella sabía que en ese momento era mejor pasar desapercibida, ya de por si los rumores zumbaban a su alrededor como moscas tras correr como pólvora que el Duque le había estado mandando flores a su casa las pasadas semanas, aquello era como darle de comer a las hienas y el cotorreo se extendió como mecha encendida.

Iba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que el atardecer ya pintaba el ocaso, mientras paseaba en el parque adoquinado para ahorrarse camino pensó que aprovecharía la soledad de éste para hablar con Sango, necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga para lo que pronto vendría y en su casa hasta las paredes escuchaban.

- Madeimoselle Kagome.- Escuchó que la nombraban en un susurro tan suave que le paro el corazón en seco. Se quedo estática, lentamente elevo rostro encontrándose con unos ojos gris opaco y todo a su alrededor se detuvo confusamente.

-Lord Houyo.- se escuchó murmurar pero le pareció la voz de otra persona. Miles de emociones titilaron en su interior, la tristeza, la decepción, la ira, el rencor… todas ellas haciéndola vibrar y reflejándose en sus ojos, todas ellas clavándosele al hombre frente a ella quien aun suspiraba por el amor de la joven frente a él.

-Con su permiso lord.- Susurro Kagome sintiéndose demasiado dolida para hablar, sus heridas aun sangraban y ella necesitaba esconderse para lamerlas.

-Lo siento my lady…- Fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras ella pasaba a su lado sin verlo dejándola de nuevo estática en el lugar, lentamente el dolor dio paso a la ira consumiéndola sabiendo de antemano hacia donde se dirigía esa única palabra.

-¿Qué siente Conde? ¿El haber llenado a una joven de ilusiones y promesas vacías? ¿El haberle mentido y dejarla en el olvido sin tener la decencia de dar la cara?- Pregunto con el acido goteando en cada palabra y la mirada oculta tras la sombra del flequillo, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

-My lady, si me permitiera explicarle, si me permitiera darle alguna explicación.- Exclamo girando con desesperación el joven sintiendo el aleteo de ilusión por volver a verla resquebrajarse ante sus palabras.

-Dígame señor, ¿Que sintió al jurar ante el altar amor mientras tenía a una tonta esperándolo repleta de él?- Le preguntó de espaldas, el dolor rezumando por sus poros sin embargo no lloro, había llorado lo suficiente y era hora de dejar todo atrás, era hora de dejar de esconderse, ella no había sido la que había fallado.

-¡Kagome, déjeme explicarle! ¡Mis padres me obligaron! era algo que ya se había previsto… yo intente negarme pero ellos se negaron a hacerlo… su padre… sus deudas… mil y un cosas atentaron contra lo nuestro…- Le dijo tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola de frente, el golpe amortiguado de la mano de ella en el rostro de él resumo por el parque mientras Sango se acercaba para auxiliar a su amiga. -¡Suélteme! ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tocarme! Ya no ¿Qué me va a explicar? ¿Obligarlo? Obligar a un caballero, usted es hombre, alguien que puede tomar decisiones en un lugar donde solo la palabra de ustedes vale, usted pudo haberse negado, es un privilegio que no supo aprovechar, no, prefirió mentirme, hacerme creer que me amaba para desposar a otra, como se debió de haber reído de mis cartas desesperadas anhelando su regreso.- Le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele, sin embargo se dijo que ya no lo haría, ya no se dejaría resquebrajar por un amor débil y sin valor.

-Kagome, por favor entienda ¡Yo a usted le amo! ¡Lo que paso no fue culpa mía! ¡Déjeme resarcirme ante usted! Yo deseaba verla, cada una de sus cartas era correspondida con igual anhelo.- Le dijo el hombre desesperado sintiendo sus oportunidades escapársele.

-Es muy tarde Señor, usted es un hombre casado y su esposa entregada le aguarda en casa, no pienso convertirme en la cortesana de nadie, fue su responsabilidad el decidir decir sí o no y no lo quiso, prefirió el estatus y poder al amor puro que le profesé; cada uno ha tomado caminos diferente, le ruego que por favor no se vuelva a acercar, soy una mujer comprometida y por respeto a mi futuro esposo espero que esta escena no suceda nunca más.- Sentencio la joven sintiendo que por dentro temblaba como una hoja a pesar de que su apariencia luciera serena, solo sus ojos la delataban.

-¿Comprometida?- Pregunto el conde sintiéndose por completo desolado y dejándose caer de rodillas, todo sueño de poder arreglar lo sucedido se había evaporado ante sus ojos. El dolor que sintió ante esto lo taladro tan hondo que fieras lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras caía de rodillas con la cabeza gacha frente a la chica.

-Si Conde, comprometida; en una semana me caso, mañana parto y es probable que nunca más os vuelva a ver así que mis felicitaciones por su nuevas nupcias, le deseo lo mejor, que su vida este repleta de bienaventuranzas y que su corazón se llene de amor hacia la esposa que ahora tiene, con su permiso.- susurro Kagome sintiendo que cada una de sus palabras eran verdaderas, no le deseaba ningún mal a la mujer que se caso con su prometido, ella no tenía la culpa de que ese hombre no tuviera suficiente fuerza para elegir por lo que no merecía el desamor del mismo.

El viento soplo meciendo su cabello mientras se alejaba del hombre arrodillado llorando, sentía tristeza pero también sentía que era libre, libre de un amor mal correspondido, y aunque su tristeza había amenazado con doblegarla, supo que era hora de seguir, no por él ni por ella si no por su hermano, tenía un deber para con él y nada ni nadie la apartaría de su meta, era una promesa hecha y ella era una mujer que cumplía sus promesas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku caminó por el parque, había estado siguiendo a Kagome desde que ésta salió de la iglesia. Había llegado hacia tres días y se puso a investigar a fondo como un perro buscando su hueso, trato de encontrar el motivo del porque de su mal presentimiento, mientras la seguía no pudo pasar por alto que se iban adentrando en el parque lo que era extraño, a esas horas estaba casi desierto y a él aquello no le gustó.

Las jóvenes caminaban en silencio y él se dejo llevar por el cadencioso vaivén de las caderas de la doncella que la acompañaba, su vestido de algodón tenía una suave caía desde la cintura pegándose en el redondeado trasero debido al viento y a él le temblaron las manos, en ello estaba cuando de pronto noto que paraban en seco y un joven hombre estaba frente a la joven morena.

Sin que nadie lo viera se escudo en los árboles y se dispuso a escuchar la acalorada discusión que se iba produciendo, la cachetada opacada por el guante de la joven le hizo fruncir el seño y las palabras después terminaron de confirmar lo que su instinto le decía, la joven había escondido muy bien su amorío con el joven, no quiso seguir escuchando y se alejo justo cuando el joven imploraba perdón alegando el mismo sentir ante las cartas mencionadas, ya no le cupo duda que aquello no era más que una farsa para obtener poder o ¿Dinero? El joven había mencionado deudas del padre de ella ¿Con quién las había contraído? ¿A quién se le había pasado investigar? Aquello no iba ser del agrado de InuYasha y se sintió molesto con la joven que osaba jugar con el Duque, él conocía a su amigo y presentía que la chica para él era algo más que venganza, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro se dijo que debía partir de inmediato, las nuevas nada buenas no debían esperar no obstante antes tenía que hacer una visita a Naraku, InuYasha le había dado órdenes de que si el Barón tenía deudas él las liquidara y obtuviera los papeles, era extraño pero su amigo no estaba tan segado como creía, no obstante de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca se le paso por la cabeza la doble cara de la hija, aquello incluso a él lo tomó desprevenido, carajo odiaba ser el portador de mierda.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bien, se que no tengo perdón de dios, he tardado tanto que la verdad me avergüenzo de mi misma, es decir soy una persona muy impaciente esperando leer con ansias y lo más pronto posible las actualizaciones de mis historias favoritas y heme aquí, tardando más de cuatro meses en actualizar, es reprobable mi actitud, solo puedo decir que los exámenes no me dejan, mi cabeza duele y me he enfermado dos veces hasta quedarme afónica por lo que mis pensamientos he ideas me han revoloteado por doquier.

Ahora bien, este capítulo es más laaargo de lo que usualmente realizo por lo que espero que sea de su agrado.


	13. Cpitulo trece Nuevo Mundo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Trece.**

Kagome observó a su hermano, el pequeño niño iba dormido a un lado de ella con su cabeza sobre el regazo, el bamboleo del carruaje había terminado de adormilar también a su madre y padre al frente de ella.

Los mechones negros de cabello caían sobre la mejilla blanca del infante profusamente dormido y ella sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo, era tan guapo como sin duda lo había sido su madre. Después de acariciarle la mejilla giro el rostro y miró por la ventana la luz del medio día que todo lo alumbraba, el invierno ya se hacía sentir en las hojas naranjas y amarillas de los árboles; se preguntó que tal irían Sango y Kohaku al frente y con el viento helado que ya se dejaba sentir, esperaba que las mantas que les había dicho que llevaran los resguardaran un poco.

Mientras observaba las inmensas montañas que se extendían ante su vista acariciando el sedoso cabello obscuro del niño sintió que el refrescante aire que se colaba discretamente por la ventanilla la refrescaba y la adormecía de a poco. ¿Qué sería lo que le esperaría en el futuro? ¿Sería tan prometedor como el dulce sonido de las ramas al mecer del viento?...

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Despierta ya casi llegamos!- Le hablaba un niño pequeño a una Kagome completamente dormida, rápidamente observó a su alrededor y notó que había atardecido, el ocaso pintaba de oro viejo las praderas y los distintos arboles que rodeaban un extraño camino soltaban una suave alfombra de distintos colores otoñales.

-¡Guau Kagome! ¡Mira! ¡Mira los caballos!- Le grito su hermano causando que sus padres se despertaran, la chica algo entumecida miro por la ventanilla al lugar a donde su hermano apuntaba con emoción, los distintos caballos trotaban a lo largo de la llanura con pocos árboles con su brillante pelaje ondeando al viento maravillando a quienes los observaran.

Lentamente el camino los llevo a la gran entrada hecha de cantera que daba la bienvenida a la propiedad, sobre esta una enredadera de rosas subía cubriendo el gran arco también de piedra con las preciosas flores aún en flor de colores blancos y rojos creando un ambiente antiguo a la fachada, Kagome observo extasiada la ostentosa entrada con los grandes portones forjados en hierro que se encontraban entreabiertos con mudo silencio dando su bienvenida.

Paulatinamente que se adentraban en la propiedad se quedo más prendada de la magnificencia del lugar; Lo primero que la recibió tras pasar los grandes pórticos fue la enorme mansión también de piedra rodeada de abedules y robles, a medida que se acercaban por el camino empedrado se dejaban ver los grandes pilares de la entrada siendo el doble de tamaño que la de los barones con su magnificencia refulgiendo por los rayos dorados del sol intimidando con su belleza. El amplio jardín que se agrandaba ante la entrada era apabullante con sus amplios rosales de distintos tamaños y de variados colores subiendo en algunas partes como enredaderas antiguas que ya empezaba a deshojarse por el frio, sin embargo la enorme fuente central también rodeada de estos dejaban ver algunas flores en tonos rosados. Kagome se sintió abrumada por la grandeza del lugar, el ocaso se deslizaba por las vidrieras del los grandes ventanales acariciándolos y alabando los variados colores que refulgían cual arcoíris, el viento apagado por las murallas ondeaba las copas de los grandes arces que dejaban caer sus hojas ocres quienes robaban colores al sol creando una suave alfombra que cubría todo alrededor de la pared interna, aquel paisaje era tan bello que por un momento sintió que su magia la envolvía con un hechizo antiguo.

Siempre supo que el ducado era de los más altos títulos de la realeza solo superados por el de la corona, no obstante hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta de cuan grande eran el poder y la riqueza de estos, aquello le hizo temblar y que en su mente empezara aumentar las variadas dudas que por las noches le robaban el sueño, entre ellas la más importante ¿qué querría con ella un Duque tan importante como el que ahora la pedía en matrimonio? ¿Qué vería en ella alguien tan importante? Ella se tenía por muchas cosas pero no por tonta así que se daba cuenta de que solo la belleza no contaría para un puesto tan importante como el de ser su esposa ¿Qué esperaba él de ella?

Los caballos bufaron a medida que se acercaban a la gran de la mansión mientras se frenaban por completo y entonces ella sintió que un gran nudo de temor se apretaba en su estomago.

-Kagome.- Le susurro su hermanito mientras apretaba sus manos enguantadas con temor en los ojos. –No tengas miedo Souta, este lugar te encantara.- Le susurro a modo de calma tratando de que sus padres no los escucharan, sin embargo los barones se encontraban analizando a detalle la preciosa fachada mientras el cochero se acercaba para abrirles la puerta sin mortificarse en los hermanos y sin palabras en la boca.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente los barones salieron; mientras bajaba sintió como el cuello y los hombros le dolían de la tensión, sabía que su última carta estaba en juego y se propuso que su meta seguiría pasara lo que pasara _"no temas Kagome… todo saldrá bien"._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku observó fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él, el cabello largo y ondulado caía tras su ancha espalda y los negros ojos refulgían cuales profundos pozos.

-Y dime Miroku, que es lo que puedo hacer por ti, no me digas que necesitas dinero.- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro reclinándose en el asiento con las manos entrelazadas –O es que acaso puedo ofrecerte a alguna de mis bellas niñas.

-En realidad quisiera resolver las cuentas de un viejo conocido.- Le dijo el azabache yendo directo al grano mientras colocaba su maletín de cuero a un lado de la silla.

-¿Y no debería estar con nosotros el interesado?- Le pregunto el hombre con un reflejo en los ojos que hizo estremecer al joven abogado.

-Se le requería en otro lado por lo que tuvo que salir de inmediato, sin embargo me pidió como favor personal que le resolviera los asuntos que tuviera contigo.- Le contestó sin intimidarse.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado que puede permitirse a un viejo mastín como tú?- Le dijo con sorna mientras observaba a la camarera que entraba con una bandeja y dos bebidas en ella, el escote pronunciado dejaba entrever los grandes dotes que dios le dio.

-Su futuro yerno.- Le contestó mientras le era entregado un vaso de cristal cortado con un líquido ámbar. –A vaya, que afortunado, bueno dime el nombre y veré que puedo hacer por él ya que hay que festejar la boda y a su futuro hijo.- Hablo el hombre mientras bebía un trago del whisky en su vaso.

-El Barón Higurashi.- Le contestó con calma sin alcanzar a ver el ligero brillo escarlata que se encendió en los ojos del frio hombre ante sus palabras.

-Mmm, el viejo barón, él tiene una deuda muy cuantiosa con mi pequeño establecimiento es cierto, no obstante este asunto es únicamente entre él y yo.- Le contestó mientras colocaba el vaso sobre el escritorio, Miroku lo observó atentamente notando de inmediato la sonrisa olvidada en el rostro del hombre, interesante se dijo.

-Sea cual sea el asunto, podemos resolverlo sin necesidad de que se presente, pensé que tú único objetivo era el que se te pagara a tiempo, bueno yo no tengo reparos en hacerlo, no veo el impedimento de que el barón no se encuentre en la sala.- Le dijo mientras bebía con calma sintiendo el ardor recorriéndole las entrañas. El ligero chispazo rojo volvió a aparecer, sin embargo con solo un parpadeo se desvaneció, aún así Miroku lo noto y sintió que los bellos de los brazos se le elevaban, ¿En que demonios andaría metido el Barón?

-La deuda de Higurashi haciende hasta los papeles de la mansión y su plazo en una semana vence, así que el viejo debe de pagarme antes de eso o mis muchachos lo resolverán por él, pero bueno ya no hay de que preocuparse a menos de que tu viejo amigo no pueda cubrir la totalidad de la deuda, si no es así personalmente espero resolverlo con el Barón.- Le dijo torciendo una sonrisa estremecedora, Miroku escuchó en silencio y observó la copa en su mano.

-Dime a cuanto haciende y veremos como resolverla.- – La deuda es de cincuenta mil libras esterlinas.-Contesto el hombre mientras apretaba fuertemente el vaso y observaba al tipo apoyado en el marco de la ventana de cabellos largos y lacios completamente blancos, los ojos igual de vacios que los de él en un tono violeta; con un asentimiento el hombre se marcho a investigar lo que su jefe demandaba.

Miroku soltó un silbido mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y volvía a observar al hombre frente a él. –Vaya que estaba desplumado el Barón, ¿Tienes los pagarés para verlos?- Le pregunto sin dejarse intimidar por la sonrisa que le brindaban.

-Por supuesto, cada uno de ellos, de hecho tengo también los títulos de propiedad, en el momento que los pagues serán tuyos y el viejo podrá respirar de nuevo sin la soga al cuello.- Contestó Naraku terminando el trago para después abrir el cajón donde guardaba las cuentas y papeles de los clientes.

La carpeta contenía los distintos pagares y Miroku uno a uno los leyó, cada uno contenía la misma firma y cada uno ascendía a mas de mil libras. –Bueno, tal parece que todo está en regla.- Le dijo mientras tomaba el maletín abriéndolo para sacar tres sacos repletos de monedas de oro.

-Aquí tienes, cuéntalas mientras yo resguardo esto.- Le dijo colocándolos sobre el escritorio para después tomar los variados papeles.

-No te preocupes, se que no te atreverías a estafarme, somos hombres de negocios.- Le contestó Naraku mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Miroku. –Un placer entonces hacer negocios contigo.- Le dijo tomando el saco y el sombrero de la percha, lentamente camino hacia la salida.

-Felicítame al Duque, dile que cuando quiera puede venir a visitarme a mí o a mis chicas para festejar el fin de su soltería, es un placer hacer negocios con hombres tan respetados como él.- Miroku lo observó sobre el hombro notando la mueca burlona en la cara, sin embargo los ojos refulgían cual carbones, la siniestra apariencia le puso los nervios en punta por lo que rápidamente salió de ahí, definitivamente hacer negocios con aquel hombre era hacerlos con el mismo demonio.

Naraku observó como el abogado cerraba la puerta junto con su sonrisa, cinco minutos después entro Hakudoshi junto con otro hombre.

-Moryomaru, necesito tú informe sobre Higurashi, ¿No habías dicho que estaba controlado? Según lo que hablamos cuando regrese tú decías que el tipo pronto caería sin embargo el imbécil que acaba de salir liquido todas sus deudas, ¿No te dije que lo vigilaras?- Preguntó Naraku, la calma que había demostrado anteriormente se torno agresiva.

Moryomaru observó a su jefe sintiendo como un sudor frio lo recorría, por alguna razón aquel tema era de mucha importancia y Naraku no era de los que permitían errores, sintió que el pánico lo envolvía ante la pregunta.

-Yo… Mi lord… no… no se que sucedió, lo mantuve vigilado… esporádicamente visitó un hombre la mansión, sin embargo me había encargado de anunciar que el Barón estaba en quiebra… hasta ahora nadie lo quería ayudar, el joven que pretendía a su hija se casó… y yo nunca imagine…- No termino la frase pues la mano que ahora lo alzaba en vilo no le permitía ni respirar. –No te pago para que "supongas" idiota, sabes muy bien que no tolero los errores, ve y arréglalo antes de que estrelle tu cabeza de tal manera que tus sesos quedaran esparcidos ¿Entendiste? Ve y quítale esos pagares al idiota de Miroku si quieres seguir viviendo.- Le dijo con calma tirando al piso al robusto hombre que tocia estruendosamente tratado de tomar el aire negado, Moryomaru nunca dudo de sus palabras, Naraku era muy sanguinario con los que le fallaban, salió a trompicones de ahí ante la mirada roja de su jefe.

-Sabes, no se que es lo que te altera tanto, haber perdido al pichón del Barón, o a su hermoso retoño.- El semblante de Naraku se obscureció, sin embargo sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre que presagiaba desgracias. –Hakudoshi, no tengo ganas de escucharte, lárgate a vigilar que Moryomaru cumpla, no me importa si desaparecen al abogadillo siempre y cuando mi nombre no se vea involucrado, asegúrate de que no quede ningún cabo suelto, si no es así elimina a todo lo que pueda ser un potencial problema, y cuando termine deshazte de Moryomaru, sabes que no me gustan los errores.- El hombre de complexión delgada y pálida giro siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe, sabía que si no hacía las cosas bien era su vida la que pendería de un hilo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome observó turbada el amplio salón que daba a la entrada, iluminado por completo se podían ver los grandes cuadros de Rembrandt dejando ver a los antecesores de la familia, los grandes ventanales ayudaban a dejar entrar los rayos del atardecer haciendo resplandecer las variadas rosas de distintos tonos que perfumaban la gran aula con tapices persas aderezando por doquier, por un momento se sintió cohibida ante tanto y refinado lujo y sintió que el nudo en su estomago se apretaba con mayor fuerza.

-Bienvenidos, el amo InuYasha tuvo que salir de urgencia pues fue requerido en las afueras de la hacienda, pero prometió regresar antes de la cena para recibirlos.- Le dijo una mujer mayor, su largo cabello gris cano caía tras su espalda sujeto por una cinta floja, su robusto cuerpo lucía un vestido abotonado hasta el cuello con las faldas anchas en color negro, sin embargo su rostro con arrugas tenía una mirada calmada y serena que transmitía sabiduría.

-Mi nombre es Kaede, el ama de llaves de su alteza, estoy aquí para lo que se les ofrezca.- les dijo con voz fuerte y tranquila mirando directamente a la joven que sintió que era escrutada hasta su alma.

-Ho, no se preocupe señora Kaede, en estos momentos como vera no estamos para atender a nadie por lo que preferiríamos que nos llevara a nuestras habitaciones y que uno de los sirvientes nos lleve nuestras maletas, en este momento me siento completamente agotada por lo largo del viaje y es preciso que tome un descanso.- Dijo su madre con desdén observando a su alrededor sintiéndose ya dueña y ama del lugar, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de codicia y ambición difícil de ocultar al observar la magnificencia y el lujo del salón.

Kagome observó que la señora Kaede no se dejaba intimidar por las palabras de su madre, sin embrago no dejaba de verla a ella, después de unos segundos de silencio se giro escuchándose le repiqueo de las llaves amarradas a su cintura.

-Por supuesto, por favor síganme.- contesto mientras se encaminaba hacía una gran puerta lateral con molduras de madera de caoba, Kagome sujeto la mano de su hermano y dejo que sus padres se adelantaran, tomando al pequeño niño se encaminaron siguiéndolos observando impresionados las hermosas alfombras y los increíbles tapices junto con los variados cuadros que adornaban las paredes, al momento se encontraron con una gran escalera con barandal forjado que dominaba por completo la estancia, era impresionante la belleza de la escalinata que se divida en dos al llegar al segundo piso con todo el embaldosado del recinto en mármol. El silencio los acompañó mientras los pasos se perdían en la mullida alfombra roja que cubría el suelo, al llegar al arrellano del segundo piso en donde la escalera se ampliaba Kagome se maravillo de las amplias cortinas que cubrían los ventanales que sin duda se cubrían con las vidrieras que daban el fulgor de bienvenida.

Verdaderamente el lugar era espectacular y ella se encontró embebida por las maravillas y la belleza de los cortinajes y las mesitas con jarrones de intenso aroma y maravilloso color. –El aula izquierda se usa para los invitados y es donde my Lord y My Lady Higurashi se hospedaran.- Les dijo la anciana Kaede mientras abría una puerta labrada con chapa dorada. Aunque el rictus severo en su madre demostró lo poco agradable de la idea el ama de llaves prosiguió con la explicación.

-La habitación cuenta con una puerta que la une a la contigua en donde my Lady puede dormir, sus cortinas son de damasco y los muebles hechos como regalo a El Duque fueron traídos de la India en madera de cedro blanco, el baño es compartido y cuenta con una bañera hecha de granito puro para uno de los antiguos Reyes y sus invitados de la corte imperial antes de que la mansión fuera dada entre las propiedades pertenecientes al Titulo del Duque de Wethimburg.- Kagome escuchaba esperando atenta a que se terminara todo, por ella podrían haber traído el cuarto entero de Tombuctú y simple y llanamente le era indiferente, no obstante negar la belleza y riqueza del lugar era algo imposible de hacer y por eso siguió observando las flores, los cuadros y todo cuanto absorbiera su mirar.

-Mis Lores, Sasuke les traerá sus maletas en unos cuantos minutos más, al lado del tocador se encuentra la cuerda que da directamente a la campanilla del cuarto de la servidumbre y se les atenderá lo mas rápido posible en cuanto ustedes llamen. Baronesa cualquiera de las jóvenes estará encantada de ayudarle en lo que necesite, cualquier cosa solo deben llamar; su excelencia se reunirá con ustedes durante la cena que se servirá a las siete como es la costumbre de My Lord.- termino de decir girando para nuevamente posar aquella mirada tranquila y serena sobre la joven de rizos negros.

-Bueno, si me siguen llevare al joven caballero al que será su dormitorio.- Les hablo mientras bajaba la mirada al pequeño que no soltaba la mano de su hermana mayor y que al escuchar eso elevo el rostro a esta con mirada suplicante. Kagome carraspeo para tener la atención de nuevo.- Si no fuera mucha molestia, nos gustaría que las habitaciones fueran contiguas, no me gusta que mi hermano este muy lejos de mí por si surge algún inconveniente.- Hablo humildemente sabiendo que no tenía derecho a pedir nada pero esperando poder lograrlo. En los ojos de la mujer brillo una chispa de simpatía ante el gesto protector de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia Madeimoselle, al contrarío me encantaría poder complacerla, sin embargo las ordenes de My lord fueron que dispusiera una habitación en el aula derecha, por lo que tendremos que ver que dice, no obstante sígame para que se la enseñe y esperamos a que su excelencia regrese.- Le hablo por primera vez con una sonrisa amable encaminándose por el amplio pasillo, Kagome sintió una presión en el brazo izquierdo que la hizo volver hacia su madre quien con el seño fruncido le susurró.

-No lo arruines con exigencias vánales Kagome, lo que pides es una estupidez, tu hermano se puede quedar perfectamente lejos de ti, ya no es un bebé.- Kagome se soltó del agarre rápidamente con un dejo de molestia, no obstante no quiso replicar y llamar la atención, aunque no dejaría el tema por la paz y por eso la velada advertencia de su madre.

El largo pasillo se encontraba cubierto por los largos cortinajes que rozaban el piso en terciopelo azul con broquel dorado y Kagome se dio cuenta de que era mínima la luz entrante que parecía haber a raudales en el exterior.

-¿Por qué las cortinas no se recorren? ¿A su alteza no le agrada el paisaje?- Pensó sin darse cuenta que las preguntas las dijo en voz alta. –A my Lord no le llama mucho la atención los menesteres del hogar, nunca nos ha dicho si quiere o no que se habrán pues casi no está por acá, se la pasa viajando y la costumbre ha hecho que siempre se mantengan en su lugar.- Contestó Kaede mientras giraba el rostro y la veía de reojo. –Es una pena, la vista a de ser espectacular.- Susurro la chica sintiendo los aromas guardados del lugar. Al momento los pasos del ama de llaves se detuvieron frente a una puerta con un dintel labrado en rosas de madera de caoba.

-My Lady, he aquí su habitación, espero y sea de su agrado.- Le dijo la mujer mayor abriendo la habitación y dejando ver el recinto más hermoso que Kagome hubiera visto. El amplio lugar lucía un tocador estilo victoriano de cedro blanco con ondas que asemejaban a una enredadera, la misma moldura se podía apreciar en el respaldo de la cama que terminaba coronado con una exquisita rosa labrada, sobre esta una colcha con bordados pálidos de rosa y dorado daba la invitación. Los barrotes del dosel llevaban molduras similares en ascendencia y se perdían en las cortinas de suave mantillas transparentes de color blanco que caían a cada lado de ellos.

Había dos grandes ventanas que daban a un pequeño balcón, las cortinas de seda rosa pálido se mecían al compás del viento que llevaba el aroma de las flores del exterior y la frescura de otoño. En las paredes de un color nácar colgaban diversos cuadros de Renoir que daban lugar a diversos y amplios pasajes tan bellos como los que se vislumbraban en el exterior, dos sillas lucían recargadas en la pared opuesta con el acolchado en terciopelo dorado, una alfombra en color marfil silenciaba los pasos cuando la ama de llaves se adentro.

-Se mando a arreglar la habitación especialmente para su bienvenida, el baño cuenta con una tina de mármol hecha a medida del anterior Duque regalo de bodas de sus majestades los reyes, las cortinas fueron hechas con suave seda traía de la china y la recamara fue regalo a la duquesa por la Reyna Carlota.- Le fue contando Kaede mientras veía la admiración en los ojos de la joven quien nunca había observado una recamara tan lujosa, ni en sus mejores años la recamara principal de los Barones podría compararse con la suave exquisitez del recinto en que ahora estaba.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite la cuerda para llamar a la servidumbre se encuentra a un lado de su respaldo.- Fue entonces cuando Kagome notó la puerta al lado contrario de la del baño y sintió que algo no había de común ahí.

-Dígame ¿hacía donde va esa puerta?- Preguntó sintiendo curiosidad. –Eso es algo que le responderá el Duque más tarde cundo regrese y le de un recorrido por la mansión. Alguna duda en la que yo pueda ayudarle estaré gustosa de hacerlo.- contesto la anciana tratando de evadir lo más posible el tema.

-Mi dama de compañía, Sango ¿Por favor podría otorgarle una habitación junto a su hermano Kohaku?- Preguntó humildemente Kagome girando a ver a una desconcertada ama de llaves que no se esperaba unas palabras tan modestas de una joven como ella, muchísimo menos de una futura Duquesa.

-Por supuesto my Lady, con gusto atenderé a su petición, en unos momentos mandare a algún joven de la servidumbre con su equipaje para que pueda tomar un descanso y cambiarse para la cena de esta noche.- Le dijo. –Sería algo muy agradable, también me gustaría pedirle de favor que Sango subiera a ayudarme.- Contesto Kagome con una sonrisa mientras observaba salir a la mujer mayor, no supo por que pero sintió una ligera simpatía hacia ella.

Kagome dio un nuevo vistazo hacia la habitación una vez a solas y con su hermano emocionado observando desde el balcón. -¡Guau Kagome! ¡Mira que bonito todo!- gritaba su hermano no obstante ella había dirigido sus pasos hacía la puerta extraña, notó que en ella había una chapa sencilla dorada y tomándola la hizo girar sin resultado alguna, entonces notó que esta tenía llave, se preguntó aquel misterio pero otro grito de exclamación de su hermano la distrajo, segundos después se escuchó un ligero golpe y supo que Sango había llegado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

InuYasha observó los bastos pastizales por donde los caballos purasangres corrían veloces, el sol hacía brillar sus pelajes y él se sintió orgulloso una vez más de todo lo que ahora tenía y tanto había luchado por obtener.

Había estado ayudando en la fuga de los campeones después de que se habían agitado ante el asecho de unos lobos que habían burlado la seguridad del corral, el capataz había corrido asustado a decirle que los nuevos caballos algo broncos aún había corrido a la llanura dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión y él había tenido que actuar para que, llevados por su genio, no fueran a causar destrozos o algún accidente.

Las actividades del día lo habían tenido tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta ver el ocaso dando pinceladas de oro al cielo azul, entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de la llegada de los Barones; su futura esposa habría llegado ya por lo que se encamino a paso veloz a su mansión.

Sintió que la suerte por fin le estaba sonriendo y encaminándose no notó que había una parte de él que había deseado volver a ver unos ojos canela vibro de ansia placentera al saber que le esperaban en la residencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bien, después de tantos meses desaparecida regreso con un nuevo capítulo. No voy a dar escusas porque realmente no puedo justificarme, solo puedo decir que lamento mucho mi demora.

Este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, necesitaba plasmar muchas cosas pero no sabía como no empalmarlo y lograr hacer un trabajo que fuera del agrado de todas ustedes que me leen o que se toman el tiempito de dedicarme unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

Este capítulo fue de detalles, detalles que dan a conocer la gran mansión, un poco de los personajes y de temas que serán importantes para la trama, uno a uno forman parte del clímax y del por que de las cosas.

Curioso pero de tan estresada que estaba vinieron a mi review de viejos escritos que tengo hasta olvidados y que me recordaron el gran avance que ha sido para mi. Empecé con ideas demasiado rimbombantes que eran tan gruesas que impedían desarrollarlas de la manera correcta sin la suficiente madurez y capacidad que te dan los años de la escritura y que me hacen ver la falta notable de ello en los años anteriores pero me hacen sentir orgullosa de lo logrado hasta ahora.

Quise darles un trabajo bien realizado y firme y siento que lo estoy logrando pero solo ustedes tienen la última palabra por lo que espero que sea de su agrado, por lo pronto prometo ponerme lo más rápido posible con el siguiente capítulo para no retrasarme como hasta ahora, un abrazo y un beso a todas y miles de gracias por leerme y escribirme, me hacen muy pero muy feliz.


	14. Capitulo catorce, Entre Penumbras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí.

-Diálogos.-

:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**La Burla**

**Capitulo Catorce.**

_Observó la luna brillante mientras se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría, el ruido de los caballos a su espalda lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, tomó el cepillo y continúo con su trabajo esperándola con ansia._

_Minutos después pudo escuchar los silencios pasos de alguien apagados por la hojarasca y el mullido césped, giró rápidamente y pudo verla caminando hacia él._

_La piel tan blanca como los pálidos rayos de la luna le daban a su belleza un halo etéreo y los profundos ojos castaños dejaban congelado el corazón de un hombre con un suspiro. Sintió que de nuevo el amor le subía por el corazón haciéndolo palpitar; era tan hermosa… tan pálidamente hermosa. El negro cabello caía como cascada lacia por vez primera ante sus ojos tras su espalda._

_-Pensé… pensé que no vendrías.- Le murmuro sintiendo que el aire soplaba entre ellos meciendo sus largos cabellos, la joven no dejo traslucir ningún sentimiento en su pétreo rostro y él pensó por un momento que no le contestaría, por un instante se sintió tan fría como una princesa de nieve._

_-Lo siento, no quería que mis padres me descubrieran.- Le dijo igualmente en un murmullo que él apenas escuchó._

_-¿Para qué me citaste? ¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunto sintiendo la esperanza danzando en sus venas. La amaba, de verdad la amaba, aún cuando ella fuera tan distante como una estrella e igual de etérea el suspiraba por que un día también le correspondiera… un día._

_-Mi padre… el creo que empieza a sospechar.- Le murmuro viéndolo con aquellos ojos castaños que se veían como pozos de magnetita a la luz de la luna. –Tengo miedo… miedo por Onigumo.- El susurro se le clavo como cristales de hielo en el corazón y él no pudo más que sonreír amargamente por su suerte, porque la chica a la que amaba, amaba a otro. – ¿Y qué piensan hacer?- se escucho preguntar sintiendo la nostalgia de su dolor y girándose para no verla y que ella lo descubriera._

_-No lo sé, pero si mi padre nos descubre… temo demasiado por él, lo amo tanto y temo perderlo.- Le susurro la joven._

_-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte yo?- Le pregunto el joven viéndola tristemente sobre el hombro con los reflejos plateados de luz haciéndola parecer un fantasma. –Convénselo de irse de aquí, no quiere escucharme a mí pero si tú tal vez hablas con él…- El chico volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con sorna. –Sabes bien que entre él y yo solo hay competencia y de cierta manera rencor.- Le dijo soltando las palabras goteando de acida verdad._

_El ruido a sus espaldas los asusto y de repente una lámpara ilumino la noche dejando ver el rostro furibundo del Barón, tras de él dos robustos hombres sonreían con burla al imaginar la suerte de los supuestos amantes. -¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Pregunto con el rostro encendido mientras tomaba del ante brazo a la joven zarandeándola quien por primera vez compuso una mueca de terror en su siempre frio semblante sin expresión._

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con ese sirviente?!- Grito el hombre con furia y con la agresividad a flor de piel, el chico trato de adelantarse para auxiliar a la chica sin embargo dos peones lo detuvieron._

_-¡Así que es con este con el que te metías por las noches Zorra!- Afirmo el hombre furibundo tirando a la chica al piso. -¡Contesta! ¿Este es el imbécil con él que te escapabas por las noches? ¿O es que acaso piensas negarme tus escapaditas?- La chica con profundo temor elevó el rostro._

_-No padre… no yo…- La cachetada resonó como eco por todo el lugar. – ¡Cállate güila!- Le grito mientras se acercaba al joven que forcejeaba en vano para soltarse. –Así que tu eres el idiota que pensó que podía verme la cara.- Le dijo tomándolo de los negros cabello, el puñetazo rompió el labio del joven mientras el furibundo hombre lo volvía a tomar de los cabellos._

_- ¡Tú! ¡Un triste sirviente útil sólo para limpiar la suela de mis zapatos y la mierda de mis caballos! ¡Hijo bastardo de una puta barata que quien sabe con quién se metió para salir preñada!- El chico sintió cada palabra peor que cien puñetazos, la rabia lo inundo y rápidamente se jaloneo viendo al hombre frente de sí con ira en los ojos deseando retorcerle el cuello por cada palabra, un golpe en el estómago le saco todo el aire de los pulmones dejándolo inmóvil._

_-Escúchame bastardo sin apellido ni nombre, no eres digno de nada ¿me oyes? ¡De nada! No eres más que un triste error, un tropiezo que no vale ni un penique, nunca vas a poder estar al nivel de alguien como nosotros, jamás vas a ser digno si quiera de besar el suelo donde piso, para ti solo existen las criadas, no eres más que un pobre diablo que aspira a algo que jamás va a lograr porque yo nunca JAMAS cometería el error de dejar meterse a alguna de mis hijas con alguien tan miserable y poca cosa cómo tú ¡Primero la mato me oyes! ¡La mato!- El joven sintió cada palabra golpeándolo mientras el aire volvía lentamente a sus pulmones, no obstante de poco le sirvió porque al momento recibió otros más a la vez que puñetazos en la cara que lo dejaron en el piso. El Barón se acerco una vez que sus hombres terminaron viéndolo con desprecio a pesar de la ira que aún brillaba en los ojos del chico._

_-Lárgate de mis tierras si quieres vivir y que a la piruja de tú madre no le pase nada, a fin de cuentas muchos peones estarán encantados de pasar un rato a solas con ella. No quiero volver a verte nunca más por aquí y recuerda: eres lo más bajo, eres mierda y nunca serás nada más, no eres ni serás más que un pobre diablo al que ni su padre quiso y que vino a joder más de lo que ya estaba la vida de su madre.- el Hombre giró tomando del brazo a su hija que veía con horror lo que había sucedido sin decir nada por temor, nadie volvió la vista al joven muchacho que apenas podía ponerse en pie tosiendo sangre, nadie vio la mirada de fuego que ardía en sus ojos semejando a las llamas del infierno, la mirada que prometía venganza y reflejaba un odio que cimbraba…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El cabello lo llevaba en rizos a lo alto de la nuca sin embargo graciosos bucles se escapaban acariciando el fino cuello de cisne, el vestido de vaporosas faldas que acentuaba lo diminuto de la cintura era de un verde vivo que contrastaba con el adorno central en forma de uve en un blanco inmaculado, la pequeña perla brillaba descansando en medio de las clavículas atrayendo la atención a lo cremosa de la piel que apenas se veía en el escote cuadrado rodeado por cintillas rojas. Los grandes ojos castaños sobresalían en el rostro ovalado enmarcado por pequeños mechones de rizos, la rosada boca atraía por la carnosidad de sus labios. Inuyasha observó a su invitada y notó con cierta burla y cinismo que era una pieza exquisita, algo que sin duda valía la pena obtener y que prácticamente se lo ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

-Buenas noches my belle Ángelo, es un verdadero placer volver a verla.- Le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos enguantadas al pie de la escalinata, la chica le observó con aquellos nebulosos ojos de color canela con un chispazo que le hizo sentir inquieto.

-My Lord, es un gusto para mí también verle.- Le dijo Kagome sintiendo que una parte de su ser era sincero, aquella verdad la choqueo como nada lo había logrado hasta ahora.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirla no obstante hubo ciertos problemas que requerían urgentemente mi atención.- Comentó mientras el brazo de la chica se colocaba en el hueco que formaba el suyo, caminaron lentamente hacía una gran doble puerta labrada finamente con ornamentos de analogías a la naturaleza.

-Mis padres y su servidora también lo sentimos, no obstante comprendemos que a alguien tan importante como a usted es común que se le presente grandes problemas que requieren urgentemente su presencia.- Hablo la joven admirando las bellas puertas.

-Estas puertas las mando a labrar un antecesor cuando se hicieron las reformas a la mansión, antes este fue un monasterio abandonado y hubo que restaurarlo casi desde sus cimientos.- Explico InuYasha notando el interés de la chica. –Que maravillosa parece ser la historia de la mansión, en realidad es muy hermosa toda ella, mi hermano y yo quedamos encantados a medida que nos introducíamos en la propiedad; de hecho tuvimos el placer de ver a unos increíbles corceles corriendo veloces por entre los árboles.- Comentó Kagome y por vez primera los ojos de la chica refulgieron de una extraña y mágica manera que a InuYasha por un súbito momento lo dejaron admirado, se podía ver una emoción que pocas veces la joven dejaba ver, o había tenido; cualquiera de las dos opciones al Duque le provocaron una chispa de orgullo y placer, cosa que encendía una alarma que cada vez era más difícil de ignorar.

-Sí, de hecho fueron los principales culpables de mi ausencia.- Procedió a explicar mientras se introducían a la amplia estancia donde era el comedor, este era de madera de caoba sin mantel como la moda dictaba, la gran araña de cristal destellaba iluminando todo el recinto dando brillo a la exquisita mantelería y a la vajilla de plata. El joven Duque observó la reacción de la chica para ver si se disgustaba por haber sido pospuesta por unos caballos no obstante la chica le observó con autentica curiosidad preguntando. –De verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-

Inuyasha se sintió ligeramente asombrado ante la pregunta tan carente de molestia o enfado, el interés parecía tan genuino que no tuvo más que contestar con la verdad mientras jalaba la silla para que la jovencita se sentara, a veces olvidaba lo joven que era.

-Bueno, al parecer hubo anoche unos lobos que atacaron el establo en donde los tenemos, o eso creemos, los caballos se agitaron y lograron escapar; fueron los nuevos potros que recientemente habíamos comprado y tuve que ayudar a atraparlos antes de que salieran de la propiedad o fueran atrapados, vendidos o muertos.- Hablo calmadamente dándose cuenta por vez primera la soledad de la habitación.

-O valla ¿Pueden escapar los caballos de aquí? Según sé realmente la propiedad es sumamente grande.- Preguntó Kagome. –Sí, pueden debido a que siempre hay gente dispuesta a atraparlos para revenderlos, pero bueno afortunadamente los aldeanos y renteros son muy leales por lo que mi preocupación no era tanto esa como el que se lesionaran y fueran muertos por los animales carroñeros.- El ruido que escucharon en la entrada los saco de la charla para ver a los Barones adentrarse en el recinto con el joven niño a un lado, la baronesa lucía un tocado de plumas sobre los bucles que alzaban su peinado copiosamente.

-Souta ven por favor, siéntate a mi lado.- Exclamo Kagome inmediatamente al niño para después darse cuenta de su error y girar a ver al Duque que observaba la escena extrañado.

-Es decir, si su alteza lo permite. My Lord, déjeme presentarle a mi hermano menor, su nombre es Souta.- Corrigió Kagome apuradamente viendo al Duque con ojos suplicantes mientras este sentía como si una ráfaga lo hubiera hecho tambalearse, una nueva chispa brillo en los bellos ojos chocolates, la mirada se había ablandado y la chispa era de felicidad y orgullo ante el muchachito.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku observó a su alrededor, dos hombres lo habían interceptado bloqueándole el paso por completo, la luna los iluminaba ligeramente dejando entrever sus caras encapuchadas y las armas con que era apuntado.

-Que se les ofrece caballeros.- hablo calmadamente sujetando las riendas del caballo con fuerza. –Muchas, muchas cosas.- Dijo uno con la voz aguda y burlona, a Miroku le pareció que asemejaba al de las ratas al chillar. Minutos después la mayoría de sus alforjas eran revisadas y aventadas sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos dejando entrever la busca ansiosa. –Tampoco están aquí Goshinki.- Habló el segundo hombre de cabellos extraños, el ojo-azul los escuchaba tratando de encontrar una vía de escape llevando enfrente de él el portafolio que era apenas cubierto por su capa negra. –Muy bien chico, no te quieras pasar de listo y entréganos lo demás antes de que mi paciencia se agote y decida darte un disparo en medio de tus ojos.-

Miroku sonrió con aquella sonrisa benevolente que había logrado que muchas de sus propuestas, sobre todo con las damas, fueran aceptadas. –Chicos, cálmense y hablemos, si me dicen lo que buscan con gusto le podre ayudar.- hablo calmadamente mientras sigilosamente acercaba la mano a su costado para tomar su pistola de perdigones que afortunadamente había cargado y estaba lista para hacer su función. En el silencio de la noche se escucho un estruendo, la mano del pelinegro empezó a sangrar copiosamente y una mueca de dolor se marcó en su rostro.

-Es muy tonto de tu parte subestimarnos aboga ducho, parece que tu suerte se agoto al igual que nuestra buena voluntad.- Hablo el segundo hombre, debajo de un extraño sombrero se podía observar el cabello negro pero a Miroku poco le importó, azuzo al caballo ignorando su dolor sabiendo que tardarían en reponer la pólvora del arma y alcanzarlo, pronto se escuchaba por el inmenso prado el galope amortiguado de los cascos de su caballo siendo perseguido, giró el rostro observando a lo lejos la sombra de sus perseguidores agradeciendo enormemente haber tenido la pericia de tomar uno de los caballos de InuYasha, conocidos por su velocidad y gracilidad.

Minutos después observó la gran meseta que era anuncio de la mitad del camino, conociendo sus recónditos optó por girar a la izquierda en lugar de seguir por el camino normal a la derecha, entre las grandes piedras se ocultó al resguardo en una apertura natural entre las rocas calmando al agitado caballo y sacando de entre el portafolio una cantimplora de agua y una pequeña botella de whisky, observó su mano herida ya adormecida por el dolor, el único perdigón que lo alcanzó la había atravesado haciendo un agujero de lado y lado que en ese momento se cubría por la sangre coagulada.

Bajando lentamente con la única mano buena de apoyo observó alrededor con la poca luz que se colaba a través de la apertura entre las rocas teniendo los sentidos alertas ante cualquier ruido extraño, la sangre caliente goteaba de su mano mojando la tierra. Estando seguro de que por el momento se encontraba solo dejo las botellas en el suelo terroso y tomo de entre su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco, lo mojo con agua limpiado su mano de la sangre que escurría y en algunas partes seca, después lo enjuago un poco con el agua de la cantimplora para volver a mojarlo con el Whisky lamentando la perdida de éste; el dolor lo recorrió pero apretó los dientes para terminar rápido con esa tortura, rápidamente volvió a enjuagar el pañuelo para a proceder a amarrárselo alrededor de la mano lo mejor que su torpes dedos podían. Minutos después hizo un hoyo en el suelo y lo relleno con casi toda el agua que le quedaba para dejar que el caballo de la bebiera, se lo merecía después de tan dura jornada pensó bebiéndose él lo que quedaba.

A sabiendas de que los asaltantes no tardarían en darse cuenta de que los había engañado y de que volverían sobre sus pasos se apresuro a adelantárseles conociendo ya esa parte del prado como la palma de su mano pues él e InuYasha lo habían recorrido muchas veces, tenía que llegar como fuere antes de la noche para entregarle los papeles y evitar que cometiera una locura, aquella boda era una tontería e InuYasha estaba cayendo en la trampa más vieja como el conejo que se acerca a la víbora de cascabel, la mordida era la muerte…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Observó la pequeña imagen del relicario, la pintura era tan exquisita que había logrado captar cada uno de los rasgos de la bella joven, desde el pelo tan negro como el ala de un cuervo hasta la pálida piel; todo en ella era exquisito pensó mientras sentía el amargo sabor de la soledad.

Había estado tanto tiempo soñándola y deseándola, el dolor aún se arrastraba entre sus venas como una serpiente venenosa que le mordía continuamente… pero pronto terminaría, pronto la tendría otra vez entre sus brazos y esa vez no la dejaría ir. No importaba si a la que tuviera entre sus brazos no fuera la misma que la de la imagen… era casi idéntica y por ello la quería, se lo debían, sería de él costara lo que costara, así tuviera que aniquilar a todos los que se interpusieran, así tuviera que dejar ríos de sangre tras él, la tendría porque tal vez así tendría una parte de ella… una parte de la mujer a la que siempre amaría… la mujer que siempre le pertenecería…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bueno, admito que he tardado algo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad no pretendo tardarme tanto, el hecho es que he tardad debido a los variados compromisos, tengo exámenes, me metí en una escuela de arte y ahorita la cabeza me da vueltas con tantas cosas, en fin como agradecimiento a sus palabras y las molestias que pueden salir les aviso que tengo la mitad del segundo capítulo que por lo visto será algo largo, aunque aún no lo decido, eso lo veré en la revisión cuando lo termine, ese capítulo será especial pero cuando llegue se los explicaré, por el momento los dejo con este que es algo más largo de lo que siempre hago, regularmente me impongo dividirlos en cinco capítulos pero en este se fueron siete, debo de admitir que me siento satisfecha con él, en la revisión de ortografía (en la que se que se me escapó algo… siempre sucede) releyéndolo me gustó, generalmente si algo no me gusta lo rehago aunque o por ello me quedo satisfecha y en este sí, me encantó vislumbrar una parte de la vida de los personajes que será de importancia y que dará explicaciones a varias cosas, siempre dejándolo (o esperando dejar) el misterio, pero bueno las dejo esperando haberles gustado el trabajo de meses, espero leer muchos review y traerles un nuevo capítulo muy pronto.


End file.
